


《哥哥》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Summary: 沈银格x时燃1v1 he 日更占有欲极强醋坛子明星哥哥攻x在外人面前单纯高冷哥哥面前淫荡诱人的小助理受双性生子 产乳情节 全是肉 车速堪比航空母舰 介意慎入（竹马 双向暗恋）“想着哥哥自己动手这件事，好像被发现了......”





	1. 回忆/夹腿

**Author's Note:**

> 中长篇，尽量日更，甜甜甜甜文，基本就是吃醋做爱和好做爱吃醋吃醋做爱做爱和好做爱这样的情节，大部分时间都在做爱啦，希望小可爱们会喜欢！  
> 文名......你们懂得，就是字面意思。没有强奸乱伦3p之类的情节，但是是双性生子哦，各种play，阅读愉快！

1

才到了十月初，天气沾染上些许撩人的凉意，云层渐厚，只能漏下几丝不温不热的阳光。小路两旁的一整排梧桐都褪了颜色，这种落叶大乔木树冠广阔，到了秋天，树干都褪成灰白或灰绿色，看起来不失也是一道风景。 

不知从哪刮来一阵风，叶子哗啦啦的往下落，时燃拖着行李箱走了一小段路，把梧桐叶踩的沙沙作响。 

时燃走的很慢，心里敲着鼓点，磨蹭了半天终于到了别墅院子的门口，他按了门铃，里面传来熟悉而略微低沉的声音：“谁啊？”

就两个字而已，时燃的心跳就开始不缓不急的加速，他攥着行李箱把手的掌心似乎透了点汗，又无意识的握得更紧了一些，之前在路上准备的那些嘘寒问暖和客套的话一时间全都抛到脑后了，时燃大脑空白一瞬，讷讷的回答到：“是我。”

对面的人语气立刻轻松起来，似乎还带了点笑意，他开了门，温柔到：“小燃，进来吧。”

时燃不知道沈银格是怎么从两个字就能分辨出自己的声音的，或许有监控可以看到自己，又或许今天除了自己他并没有其他的工作需要有人来这，毕竟他们已经三年没见了。 

院子很大，时燃又走了一段路，到了大门口，才看见沈银格正站在那里遥遥的望着他。一时间，时燃有些慌张无措，他甚至想落荒而逃，心脏的律动以一种无法抑制的节奏疯狂跳动着，好在沈银格看起来没什么察觉，接过他的行李，十分自然的揽着他的肩膀，问他一路上冷不冷，饿不饿。 

时燃有些拘谨的摇了摇头，跟在他后面走，到了客房门口，沈银格抬手熟稔亲切揉了揉他软乎乎的发梢轻声说：“你住这间可以吗，平时都没人住，我朋友来玩偶尔住过两次，已经叫阿姨来打扫过了。”见他没回答，沈银格又说：“我就住你隔壁。”

已经三年没见，沈银格又长高了不少，肩膀变的宽厚，五官褪去了少年气息新增了不少英俊而成熟的气质，他穿着一件丝质的墨绿色睡袍，腰间的带子松松垮垮的系着，露出一小块带着优美肌肉线条的胸膛，不知道他是不是刚刚洗完澡，身上还飘散着清凉的薄荷味道。 

从头到脚，都散发着浓烈的荷尔蒙，只是贴在他身后说话而已，就让时燃渐渐红了脸。 

他抿着下唇点了点头，踌躇半晌，低声说了句：“谢谢哥哥。”

听到‘哥哥’两个字，沈银格身子很明显的顿了一下，不过很快的他又放松下来，不轻不重的捏了捏时燃细瘦的肩膀，说道：“你先简单收拾一下，一会我带你去附近的商场吃饭，再买些日用品回来。”

时燃乖巧的说好，关了门后，像一只泄了气的球一样瘫在了柔软的大床上。时燃深深呼了一口气，仰面朝天，仰头望着天花板上那不规则形状的吊灯，舔了舔唇瓣，轻轻念了一声他的名字：沈银格。 

时燃今年大四，本来已经找好实习工作，可家里偏偏不同意，觉得从小娇生惯养的儿子没必要出去吃苦，等毕业了随便在自己家公司谋个一官半职就好，反正家里的钱够他花一辈子也花不完，可是时燃就想自己做些什么，争执不下，他妈就拿出了杀手锏：沈银格。 

她理所当然的说：“你哥不是有个工作室，你就去他身边做个助理什么的，他看着你，我也放心。”

一听到沈银格的名字，时燃就有些不好意思，他怕沈银格为难，想要拒绝，结果他妈当着他的面给沈银格打电话说了这件事，对面丝毫没犹豫就同意了。 

时燃说：“他现在是明星，公众人物，哪有那么多时间照看我。”

他妈听这话挺不乐意的，在他头顶拍了一下：“大明星也是你哥，去你哥那打打下手怎么还不愿意？”

于是时燃就推掉了之前的实习，来了沈银格这里。

其实时燃不是不愿意来，是他不好意思面对沈银格。 

沈银格的父母和时燃的父母是发小，从小玩到大，关系跟亲人一样，自然而然的，他和沈银格也是从小一起长大的，只不过沈银格生的比他早，大了他五岁，他从会说话时候起，就跟在沈银格屁后叫哥哥，就这么叫了二十一年。 

以前每到寒暑假，他爸妈就把自己丢到沈银格家，然后四个人出去旅游，留着沈银格照顾他，沈银格这人温柔细心，完全把他当亲弟弟看待，可是时间久了，时燃不知怎么生出了一些别样的情愫，早些年他以为自己只是依赖沈银格，后来渐渐的，他才明白，在自己的心里，他对沈银格的感情早就超出了兄弟之间的范畴。  
他开始很恐慌，甚至觉得十分罪恶，可沈银格丝毫没有任何察觉，慢慢的时燃便开始接受了这个事实，他把这份感情埋藏在心里，他想藏一辈子。可是后来的某一天他忽然发现，喜欢一个人是藏不住的，并且感觉到自己对沈银格有了生理上的反应。 

时燃躺在床上还胡思乱想着，忽然被敲门声拉回了现实。 

他去开门，看见沈银格已经换好衣服在等他，只好抛去杂七杂八的想法，随便找了件外套穿上跟他一起出了门。 

司机送他们去了市中心的商场，两个人吃了顿火锅，一路上不少人看到沈银格小声尖叫着喊他名字，还有不少人拿起手机拍照。只有吃饭时沈银格才摘了口罩，冷漠的神情缓和下来，有点无奈的对时燃说：“以后跟在我身边，随便做点什么都会被打扰，你不会觉得很累吗？”

时燃这才明白他说的是做助理工作这事，他摇摇头说：“我还好。”

时燃不怎么关注娱乐圈的事，殊不知沈银格已经这么火了，上一次见面，沈银格才刚刚开始签约公司。这三年里，时燃努力不让自己关注沈银格，想要忘掉他自己罪恶的行径，可越是这样就越忘不掉，一听到沈银格的名字还是一股脑儿的陷了进去。他知道这次再回到沈银格的身边，他肯定就再也走不掉了。 

在今天见到沈银格的第一眼他就知道，自己被暗恋和欲望的藤蔓紧紧缠绕，再也没有挣脱的机会了。 

两个人吃完饭，又去买了些日用品，买了几套衣服，直到天黑才回家。 

沈银格又煮了银耳莲子汤叫时燃来喝，时燃嘬了一小口，看着对面的人，发现沈银格也在看着他。时燃挺不好意思的低下头，用勺子搅弄着碗里的银耳。 

沈银格轻轻笑了一声：“你还是跟小时候一样，一点都没变。”

时燃不知道他指的是什么，嗯了一声又说：“我长高了不少呢。”

沈银格托着下巴看他，发现时燃不再像小时候那样爱吵爱闹了，五官的轮廓也变的精致漂亮，他想了想说：“不过感觉你没以前那么黏我了，我还是喜欢你像小时候一样整天缠着我。”

听他说了这话时燃不知道为什么耳根微微发烫，他明明知道沈银格没有别的意思，可还是难免多想，他用小腿在桌子下面轻轻踢了沈银格一下，带着些撒娇的语气说：“我都长大了，怎么还能跟小时候一样，整天抱着你，在你怀里蹭来蹭去。”

时燃说这话带着私心，他希望沈银格能继续说，他希望如此，可是沈银格什么都没说，只是舔了一下嘴角笑了笑，于是他也不说什么了，安安静静地喝完了那碗汤，说自己有点累，回房间洗澡睡觉了。 

本来奔波一天时燃确实有了些困意，可是洗完澡躺在床上时又睡不着了。 

他躺在那里，满脑子都是沈银格的笑。 

他发现沈银格和从前不一样了，可是究竟哪里不一样一时间也说不清楚，只觉得他更高更帅更吸引人心，举手投足间无一不散发着魅力，是和普通人不一样的熠熠发光。时燃双腿夹着被子，轻轻蹭了蹭，难以抑制的又想起了三年前他和沈银格最后一次见面的那个晚上。 

沈银格签约了公司，要去北京工作，临走的前一天晚上时燃一家三口去他们家吃饭，吃的太晚便住下来，时燃换了沈银格的睡衣躺在了他的身旁。 

以前他们在一起睡过很多次，可是时燃都毫无感觉，但是那天晚上，时燃身体里充斥着无数躁动的因子一点点将他彻底点燃了。 

沈银格睡的很快，几分钟而已，耳边就传来了均匀安稳的呼吸声。时燃小心翼翼的侧过身子，冰凉的指尖颤抖的落在了他浓密修长的睫毛上。从他的睫毛摸到高挺的鼻梁，到他的唇角，到他的下巴。时燃下意识的吞了吞口水，觉得小腹一片燥热。 

他怕吵醒沈银格，不敢动作太大，只是侧着身子静静地看着他，不知看了多久，沈银格似乎做了什么梦嘴里嘟囔了两句，又觉得太热，踹了被子，双腿大敞的平躺在那里。时燃夹着被子，难耐的蹭了蹭。 

时燃的身体和正常人有些不同，精致的阴茎下长了一个细嫩的小穴，他小时候刚刚意识到他与其他人不同时找沈银格大哭了一通，沈银格只是安慰他，这没什么不好，每个人生来都会有不同之处，都是独一无二的，沈银格从来没嘲笑或嫌弃过他，而时燃也没有想过自己有一天会意淫着沈银格用这个小穴流水。 

他看着沈银格平坦的小腹，目光渐渐的滑落到沈银格两腿之间。他只穿了一条平角内裤，紧紧的贴合着裸露的肌肤，把两腿之间鼓囊的那块勾勒的格外清晰，时燃目光停留在这里就舍不得移开了，他甚至想用手摸一摸，可是他不敢。 

他怕沈银格醒了，怕沈银格发现这一切，那么就再也无法收场了。 

他夹着被子，腿根的软肉像被点燃一样火烧火燎的痒，细长白嫩的双腿蹭了几下，很快就感觉到小穴里湿乎乎的，时燃甚至能清晰的感受到自己下面那两片软肉紧紧夹在一起，他双腿一动，那之间就会传来难以言喻的快感，像被人捏在手里摸似的，他膝盖用力向里并拢，肉穴受到压迫后又渗出丝丝缕缕的汁水，把内裤都打湿了。 

他躺在沈银格的床上，夹着沈银格的被子，幻想着沈银格的掌心在自己两腿之间爱抚，时燃一边为自己淫荡不堪的想法而羞涩一边又被生理上的快感所支配着，他凑过去用鼻尖细嗅沈银格肩膀的味道，伸手轻轻环住了他的腰。 

在触碰到他肌肤的一瞬间，时燃身上像有电流穿过一般浑身酥酥麻麻，他颤抖的夹紧被子用力摩擦，甚至不经意的从紧闭的齿缝间露出一丝呻吟，时燃被自己吓的立刻捂住了嘴。 

他贪婪的闻着沈银格身上属于他特有的薄荷清香，下面一刻不停的紧缩，忽而感觉到自己的性器也硬了起来，双重快感令他一时间迷了心智，他把手伸进被子里，捏着那濡湿的穴肉狠狠揉了起来。 

时燃还是第一次碰自己的身子，不知道怎么弄，两根手指胡乱的捏着就足以让他爽快的喷水，肉缝中粘稠的淫水争先恐后的向外涌，把他的小手都打湿了，他颤颤巍巍的撅着屁股压抑着沉重的喘息，张开嘴巴暧昧的舔了舔沈银格的肩膀。 

甜腻的口水亮晶晶的挂在沈银格的肩膀上，他似乎察觉到什么似的动了动身子，紧张刺激感像倒计时的定时炸弹到了最后一秒，砰的一声在时燃脑海中炸裂开来，他指尖张皇无措的在花核上狠狠摁了几下，小腿痉挛着高潮了。 

小穴内的汁水喷涌而出，和精液同时射出来，时燃不知道怎么会这样，他明明连手指都没插进去，只是摸了几下就到了顶峰，他忍不住小声呜咽，用手掌紧紧捂着穴口，生怕那淫靡的液体流到沈银格的被子上，弄脏了他的床。 

等时燃彻底冷静了，才悄悄翻下床，去洗手间清理干净，回来后沈银格还是那个姿势没动，睡的正香，还好没醒来。 

舔着沈银格肩膀蹭到高潮这件事成了时燃心里无法解开的一个结，每每想到这件事时燃都压抑不住情欲夹着被子蹭，就像现在一样，他躺在沈银格的隔壁，双腿紧紧夹着被子，紧抿下唇狠狠摩擦着肉穴，直到下面爽的喷了一次水才舍得停下。 

再一次靠近沈银格，让时燃的心灵和肉体都被冰冷的链条死死的锁住了，他温暖的身躯在里面无法挣扎，眼前像云雾弥漫的山野中发现了一盏明灯，光线遥遥的立在那里，而时燃再也不想看清了，他想沉溺在这无边无际的混沌中，只贪恋啃噬着属于沈银格的灵魂。


	2. 自慰/单向玻璃

2

下周沈银格进组拍电影，他调整工作，抽出两天时间来陪时燃。

虽说是叫时燃来给自己工作的，可沈银格不想让他太辛苦，等这段时间忙完随便给他在工作室里安排个职位就行了，他本来想的就是自己养着时燃。

时燃一觉睡到九点多，起来时沈银格正在沙发上看剧本，他迷迷糊糊的凑过去，蹭在沈银格肩膀上含含糊糊的叫了声：“哥哥。”

沈银格十分自然的把他搂进怀里，在他耳边轻声问：“小燃，想吃什么，去外面吃还是叫厨师给你做一点。”

熟悉而温柔的声线紧贴着时燃的耳廓，湿热的气息传入他耳蜗里，撩的时燃身子一震，在睡梦中迷糊的他瞬间清醒。他忽然反应过来，他已经不是小时候那个可以整天任性着往沈银格怀里钻的孩子，他们之间有很多东西已经不知不觉的改变了，想到这里他猛然坐直身子和沈银格之间拉开了一段距离。

“吃什么都行。”时燃避开他的目光说道。

沈银格似乎没在意他细微的反应，给厨师打了电话，叫他来准备午餐。然后他起身随便给时燃煎了两片面包和鸡蛋，又煮了蜂蜜牛奶，叫他先填饱肚子。

沈银格平日里工作很忙，难得有这样悠闲的时光和时燃度过，两个人到院子里晒太阳，零零散散的拾掇着小时候的记忆。

沈银格仰着头躺在长椅上，不知想起了什么轻笑一声，随后伸手比了比跟时燃说：“你小时候也就这么高，跟只猫似的整天粘着我，不是叫我抱你就是背着你，我妈说我以后要是娶不到媳妇，就把你接回家算了。”

“你怎么可能娶不到？”时燃知道他是在开玩笑，可是又难免的甜蜜了一下，心口咚咚跳了几声。他想了想说：“那是以前，现在你这么多粉丝，还不是每个都哭天喊地的想要嫁给你。”

沈银格噗嗤笑出了声：“那怎么会一样。”他换了个姿势继续说：“要不是工作太忙，我一直想回去看你的，每次他们叫我‘哥哥’时候我都想起你，那么多人叫我都没有你一个人叫的好听。”

时燃抿着嘴笑，小声嘀咕：“就会说好听的。”

“你再叫一声。”沈银格逗他。

“我才不叫。”

两个人闲聊了一上午，午饭吃的是龙虾烩饭和蟹肉，沈银格还记得他喜欢吃海鲜。

下午沈银格看剧本，时燃不想打扰他便一个人回房间打游戏了，他捧着手机打了几把都输了，觉得无趣又去找哥哥。

“我不说话，在你旁边带耳机看电影行吗？”时燃眨了眨眼睛乞求道。毕竟他能和沈银格亲密相处的时间只有这两天，分外珍惜。

他光着脚，粉嫩的脚趾蜷在一起蹭了蹭，眼巴巴的望着他。沈银格招了招手叫他过来，让他躺在自己腿上看。

时燃白嫩的小腿搭在沙发扶手上，仰着头躺在他大腿上看电影，沈银格的腿又长又细，就连大腿上也没什么肉，硌的他难受，可是好不容易能跟沈银格这么亲近又舍不得起来，毛茸茸的小脑袋在上面蹭来蹭去的想找一个最舒适的姿势，可还没等他舒服了，沈银格突然摘了他的耳机。

时燃一脸迷惑的看着他，只见沈银格勾起嘴角露出一个意味深长的笑容，贴着他耳朵说：“小燃，别再蹭了，我要有反应了。”

时燃腾的一下脸红了个透，他张了张嘴翻了个身，面朝外又把耳机戴上来掩饰自己的慌乱，沈银格捏了捏他的脸，自言自语道：“这么大了还会脸红。”

他是不该脸红的，他不该躺在沈银格的腿上害羞，就算开这种玩笑，他也应该是以笑骂的态度跟他逗乐，而不是像现在这样，把耳机的音量调到最高，目不转睛的盯着屏幕，躲避着沈银格的目光。

他太害怕了，怕和沈银格这样亲近的距离接触会让自己作出出格的事。沈银格身上特有的那种清新味道又熙熙攘攘的传入他鼻腔，迷乱着他的神经。

初秋的寒意愈发明显，透过窗户能看到院子里的秋景，从上至下呈现出一片属于秋天特有的枯黄色，凋零而沉寂的特有魅力，像大自然赐予的一幅油画。房间里寒意弥漫，但是没开空调，沈银格把绒软地毯旁的火炉点燃了，时燃不喜欢空调，大概是太过娇惯了，他总觉得开空调喘不上气来，只是没想到沈银格还记得，并且，在装修房间的时候就记得了，时燃不知道是不是自己自作多情，还是沈银格真的很在意他。

火炉的热气很快盖过了凉意，暖洋洋的，舒服的让人昏昏欲睡，时燃搂了个柔软的抱枕在怀里，关了电影换了一首歌，声音低沉轻缓。

“弃于某片荒芜，你经过我，半生的意义，如此取舍。”　  
　  
“骨头在晒干后，还能生火，脊背做张床，偷听你呓语。”

他枕在沈银格腿上惬意且痴迷的想着，他也如此愿意，把骨头晒干，脊背抽条，来为沈银格做一张床，为他暖炉生火，充满诗意的牺牲，他想这样安安静静地永远留在他的身旁。

在遥遥无边际的幻想中，时燃就这样睡过去了，他梦见自己飘在云端，悠悠荡荡，像躺在棉花上那样舒软，半睡半醒间睁开眼睛，看见沈银格正在抱着他，他靠在沈银格宽厚的胸膛甚至还能清晰的听见他阵阵有力的心跳，睡梦和真实穿插在期间，让时燃无法分辨。

再睁开眼睛，天色已经暗了，落日余晖从宽敞明亮的大玻璃窗透进来，是火红火红的夕阳，滇染了一整片没有边际的天空。

时燃睡的很饱，懒洋洋的翻了个身，发现已经不睡在沙发上，他坐起来环顾四周，发现火炉还亮着，烧着微弱的火苗，而此时此刻的他正盖着沈银格的被子，睡在沈银格的床上。

还是和从前一样熟悉的味道，是属于他的。时燃抱紧被子贪婪的嗅了嗅，薄荷清香下似乎覆盖着属于男性的荷尔蒙，他咬着下唇轻轻的叫了一声沈银格的名字，但无人回应。

时燃从床上下来，光着脚去找人，却听见从浴室传来细微的水流声，他走到浴室门口，透过玻璃门模模糊糊看见了沈银格的轮廓。

虽然是模糊的，是隔着玻璃和热腾腾的水汽，可他还是觉得自己看见了沈银格完美身材的肌肉线条，他似乎是背对着自己，仰着头，十指从顺滑的头发中穿过，然后涂抹沐浴液清洗着身子和两腿之间。那旖旎的画面就像是现场看一部黄片前戏那样令人心神荡漾，时燃紧紧贴在冰冷的墙壁上，却怎么也无法让身上的体温降下来。

他一看到沈银格，就无法自拔的陷入一片无底深渊的情欲之中。

他站在门口又轻轻唤了一声沈银格的名字，大概是听不见的，而门内的人也没有注意到外面。时燃吞了吞口水，双腿稍稍分开一些，望着沈银格的背影把手伸向了两腿之间。

他只穿了一条薄薄的短裤，先是隔着裤子揉了几下，却如隔靴搔痒难受的厉害，时燃只好咬着牙把手伸了进去，直接伸进内裤里。他没摸半勃的性器，而是略过那里直接伸向了更隐秘的花穴之处，那里的欲望更深，更渴望触碰，也更能让他达到高潮。

他用手指轻轻捏了两下，指尖顺着肉缝摸进去，碰到微微凸起的花核狠狠一揉，双腿就颤颤巍巍的向下跪，时燃扶着墙，终于还是忍不住了，他想沈银格反正一时半会也不会出来，干脆就跪倒地毯上，双腿大咧咧的分开，三根手指肆意的摁压着那细嫩的软肉。 

其实时燃很少自慰，更何况是对于这个本不该属于他的器官，可是这两天一看到沈银格，时燃就下意识的夹腿，而那隐秘的肉穴也跟睡醒了似的蠢蠢欲动。时燃不熟练，捏着那两片软肉揉搓，好在他身子敏感，随便胡乱的弄了几下就开始淅淅沥沥的流水，他用指腹挖了些淫水在微乎其微的小口周围打转，那里薄弱敏感，不出几时他就有些耐不住了，细细密密的瘙痒感从洞穴深处缓缓而来，爬上了他的小腹，接着缓缓扩散到全身，时燃把胸口贴在冰凉的墙壁上喘着粗气，难以抑制的叫了一声。 

“唔，哥，哥哥。”时燃不敢叫他的名字，也不敢叫的太大声，他知道这样不对，可是身体和大脑都被欲望支配着，手指捏着挤在肉缝中的花核拉扯揉按，穴口的汁水一股一股的向外流，时燃低头看去，短裤已经被打湿了一小块，他爽的小腿打颤，屁股翘起来，喉咙深处发出难以抑制的呻吟。 

腿根湿的一塌糊涂，那里也痒的快要让他绷不住了，时燃又抬了抬腰，终于还是忍不住弯起中指浅浅的插入了紧致的小穴中，虽然只有一根手指那么细，可是却也把那填满了，他的花穴本就生的小巧精致，又是第一次，这样随便一插，敏感的直接爽到了高潮。 

时燃身子瘫软的贴在墙上，手指却像不受控制般一刻不停的在里面捣弄，肉壁被反复摩擦，淫水汹涌而出，他一时间沉迷在无尽的情欲中无法自拔，以至于浴室的水声停了他都没有注意到。 

刚刚的时燃也在想，如果沈银格突然洗完了，出来刚好看到他正淫荡的自慰该怎么办，他该跑吗，还是该乞求沈银格来帮帮自己，把自己狠狠操一顿，或许他会答应呢，时燃羞耻的想着，这样的想法让他愈发觉得刺激，甚至还希望能被他看见了。紧张刺激感没有令他停下动作，反而更加大胆的玩弄自己的穴口。 

他把手上喷的湿乎乎的，抽出手指用手掌蹭了几下，却还是不满足，当时燃并拢两根手指想再一次插进去的时候，忽然听见沈银格在浴室里叫了他一声。 

“时燃？” 

就这两个字，让时燃如梦初醒，那声音很近了，仿佛下一秒沈银格就要推门出来，时燃感觉到自己的心脏似乎骤停了一瞬，接着他连滚带爬似的从沈银格的房间落荒而逃，他甚至连裤子都没有提好就窘迫的跑掉了，跑回隔壁的客房，锁了门，然后浑身瘫软脚底飘着似的一下子扑到柔软的大床上。 

如醍醐灌顶，他一下就清醒了。 

沈银格是正常人，是明星，是有无数人宠爱着的，和他不一样。他永远优秀，永远光明磊落的站在那里，而不会像他一样，必须一直躲在黑暗的角落里默默舔舐着属于沈银格的影子。 

他们终会殊途陌路。 

时燃刚刚高潮过后的小穴还在微微抽搐颤抖着，他却没来由的悲伤起来，他那么喜欢沈银格，偷偷暗恋他十年，到最后却连告白都不敢，只能在没人看见的地方做这些淫荡不堪的事。下面似乎又喷了点水，时燃叹了口气站起来去浴室里清理干净，他用清水冲洗着下面粉红色的软肉不要脸的想着：如果又一天沈银格真的会喜欢自己，亲吻，爱抚自己下面这个小穴该有多好。 

沈银格穿着浴袍出来悠闲地泡了壶茶，靠在沙发上翘着长腿晃了晃，目光深邃望着炉子里微弱的火苗。 

他刚刚出来时，看见时燃一路小跑着走了，但他没追。准确的说，是从时燃刚把手伸进裤子里时，他就看到了，因为浴室的大玻璃门是单向玻璃，外面看里面是模糊不清的，里面看外面却一清二楚，也就是说，沈银格认认真真的欣赏了一场时燃为他表演的自慰，而且时燃毫不知情。 

跑什么呢，沈银格没想明白，他都胆子大到敢在自己房间自慰了，怎么害怕让自己看到呢。 

逃跑时候像一只偷吃了别人家胡萝卜的小白兔似的，沈银格差点一个没忍住就把人给揪回来。 

沈银格抿了口茶，勾起嘴角，望向门口回想着时燃刚刚自慰的可爱模样，终于卸下温和平静的神情，眯起双眼，带着几分邪魅，露出一抹意味深长的笑容来。


	3. 春药冰淇淋／舔

3 

晚饭后，沈银格说开车带他出去转转，时燃换了条干净的短裤，套上一件烟紫色的外套出门了。 

沈银格没叫司机开车，自己开车带他出去玩的。先是开车去了市中心，沈银格给他买了冰淇淋，吃完之后时燃就觉得困，迷迷糊糊的，沈银格便叫他从副驾驶换到后排眯一会儿，接着又开车去了附近公园的长湖湾，那里人少，沈银格想让他睡一会儿，便停了车，坐在里面看夜景。这样惬意休闲的时间对于他来说十分珍贵，能这样心无旁骛的停下来看月亮，这大概是很多年都没有的事了。 

时燃靠在窗边，按了按太阳穴想让自己清醒一点，可是睡意就像是迎面而来的海浪，怎么躲也躲不过，就这样硬生生把他给卷进去了，他连着打了好几个哈欠，再也抵不住困意，刚一闭上眼睛就沉沉睡了过去。 

可是时燃怎么也没想到，他这一睡，接连不断的做了好几个春梦。 

全部都是关于沈银格的。 

车里开了空调，暖洋洋的，沈银格下车靠在车门上抽了根烟，他叼在嘴里好一会儿，才拿下来弹了弹烟灰，火光在夜色中忽明忽暗，不一会儿把烟掐了，直接从后排上了车。 

时燃缩起来望着他，糯糯的说道：“我怎么又梦到你了。” 

沈银格没说话，只是望着他轻笑，接着伸手把他裤子脱了，时燃紧张的用手指抠了抠衣服上的拉链，心里涌起一阵情潮，他的体温和脸颊一起升温，浮现出诱人的粉红色，心脏也不受控制的撞击着胸腔。他甚至主动微微分开双腿给沈银格看他下面，已经湿了。 

沈银格只是深情的看着他，甚至什么都不用做，他的身体就会有反应。 

沈银格轻柔的抚摸着他腿根的软肉，向上抬了抬，伸出指尖从臀缝的褶皱一点点的划过，直到他濡湿的穴口才停下。沈银格盯着他浅粉色的小肉穴饶有兴趣的观赏着，用两根手指从中间分开，把两片花瓣彻底撑开了，时燃没忍住低头看下去，看见自己的小肉嘴被沈银格捧在手心里爱惜的把玩着，他身体一颤，那小嘴里就涌出一丝淫水，打湿了沈银格的掌心。 

时燃明知道是做梦，可真切的触感和沈银格深情的目光还是让他克制不住的羞涩和心动起来，就好像，沈银格也同样喜欢着他，同样喜欢着他身体的每一个角落。 

身体的情潮随着心动的频率汹涌而出，下体湿透了，汁水也泛滥着从小穴口争先恐后的奔涌而出。 

沈银格伸出一根修长的手指，他的手很漂亮，大概是经常保养的原因，指甲也修剪的整整齐齐，像是温室里精心保养的植物。他用手指把汁水挖出来，放在舌尖上舔了舔，低声笑笑哑着嗓子说：“宝宝，你真甜。” 

宝宝这两个字一开口，时燃身子立马就酥了，沈银格从没这么叫过他，就两个字撩的他险些高潮，时燃扭了扭屁股，连鼻尖都红了。理智告诉他，他还睡在沈银格的车上，害怕梦里叫出声被沈银格听到了，于是紧紧抿着嘴，压抑着喘息，混杂着细弱的呻吟叫了声：“哥哥。” 

逼仄的空间里染上一层暧昧的粉红色，沈银格用指腹揉了揉他粉嫩的花核温柔的问：“宝宝，我可以喝你的水吗？”他声音性感低沉，轻飘飘的传入时燃的耳朵里，像被灌了春药一般令他浑身燥热，还没等他说好，湿热的唇瓣就像一块吸满水的海绵一般轻柔覆盖上来。 

沈银格伸出舌尖搔刮着他穴口的软肉，向里探入一点，时燃就止不住的喷水，他灵活的舌头像蛇的信子在洞口进进出出，细细舔舐着他的肉壁，时燃低声呜咽，然不住并拢膝盖夹他的肩膀，舌头却入的更深了，软肉相磨的触感让时燃头脑发晕，小腹像触电似的抽搐两下，暖流就一股一股的向外涌。沈银格含着他的花核用力一吸，时燃咬着下唇叫了一声，全都喷了出来。 

汁水喷在沈银格的唇角，他用舌头一卷都给喝了，这小动作更是让时燃脸红心跳。沈银格亲吻着他的腿根，笑了笑：“舒服吗？” 

“唔，舒服，哥哥舔的好舒服。”时燃眯起眼睛看着他。 

“比自己玩的还舒服？”沈银格又亲了亲他的穴口：“喜欢哥哥吗？” 

“唔……喜欢。” 

“宝宝里面都是粉色的，又嫩又软，水这么多，哥哥都快忍不住了。”沈银格说完又伸进一根手指进去捅，直到把时燃弄的射了一次才停下来。 

时燃又梦见沈银格把他抱进怀里摸，从软嫩嫩的胸口一直摸到下面，他颤颤巍巍的流水，最后把沈银格裤子全都打湿了。他沉浸在春梦里，希望自己永远都不要醒过来。 

等他睡醒时，发现已经回家了，他躺在自己的床上，也换好了睡衣。肯定是沈银格给他换的，不知道做春梦现实中会不会也把裤子给弄湿了，也不知道沈银格有没有发现，但是沈银格没提，时燃就当他不知道了。 

沈银格没着急让时燃做助理给自己工作，他最近太忙，两人相处的时间也寥寥无几，他进组拍电影连续一周都没有回家，时燃无所事事，每天在家里看看电影看看书，偶尔会偷偷爬到沈银格的床上自慰。躺在他柔软的枕头上盖着他的被子，浑身都覆盖着属于沈银格的味道，时燃迷恋的闭上眼睛沉浸在这样一场属于他自己的幻想和情欲之中。 

单恋是苦的，可是一想到对方是喜欢了这么多年的沈银格，忽而又觉得甜蜜起来。 

他想起小时候，每天都黏在沈银格身上，沈银格总是很宠溺的亲吻他的额头。在蝉鸣炎热的夏季，沈银格会把西瓜中间最甜的那一块给他吃，会给他买他最爱吃的牛奶雪糕，然后用手抹掉他嘴角的奶油笑他像长不大的小孩子。阳光从窗户外照进来，落在他的发梢上一闪一闪的，沈银格在他心里和钻石那样闪光耀眼，熠熠夺目。 

时燃沉浸在回忆之中，想象着沈银格抚摸他的触感，手指在腿间缓缓游动着。他太喜欢沈银格了，喜欢到不知道要怎么表达，不知道要怎么告诉他自己这样畸形变态的爱，只能偷偷的，一次又一次在高潮中叫他的名字。 

手指被湿热的穴道夹着，抽弄的速度也越来越快，时燃额角冒出了几颗汗珠，他仰着头大口呼吸，就在濒临高潮的时候忽然听到了从外面传来开门的声音。时燃心里一惊，难道是沈银格回来了？ 

他慌忙的把湿漉漉的手指抽出来在衬衫上抹了抹，而衬衫还是他偷穿沈银格的。他脸红透了，光着脚从床上爬下来，打开门一看，沈银格正被助理扶着，喝的醉醺醺的。 

沈银格看到他扯了扯领带，摆手让助理先回去了。电影今晚杀青，他和几个导演还有工作人员一起吃饭，喝了不少酒，本来大家张罗着一起换下个场子玩，沈银格以喝醉了为借口说什么也不去了，叫助理开车送自己回家。 

在时燃印象里，沈银格酒量很好，之前家庭聚会时见他喝过不少，但每次都没事，今天却连站都站不稳，他连忙过去接过沈银格扶他回房间。 

沈银格的西装还没来得及换下，时燃帮他把外套挂起来，又帮他解开领带，沈银格仰头靠在沙发上躺了会儿，忽然向时燃伸手笑着说：“过来，给哥哥抱抱。” 

时燃犹豫了一下，但是身体却先行一步，凑上去结结实实地扑进了他的怀里。沈银格的衬衫开了三颗扣子，露着结实的胸膛，时燃趴在他肩膀上有淡淡的酒香。他本是不喜欢这种味道的，可从哥哥身上传来的，总觉得不一样。 

“好累，这么晚了你怎么还没睡呢？”沈银格像小时候那样拍着他的背声音里透着疲惫：“在等我回来吗？” 

时燃没答，只是问他：“当明星不好玩吗？” 

耳边传来一声浅浅的笑，还带着滚烫的呼吸，沈银格低声说到：“别工作了，我养你吧。” 

虽然他知道沈银格没别的意思，但还是难免心里一动，他贴着沈银格的胸口感受到阵阵有力的心跳，而滚烫的体温也顺着有节奏地跳动一点点透过皮肤渗入他的身体里，气氛在所难免的暧昧起来，时燃有些别扭的把头扭到一边，动了动腰想换个姿势，却发现他的屁股正好坐在了沈银格的胯间。 

他白嫩的小脸腾的一下红透了，脑海里又开始浮现出那些色情的画面，他不想在沈银格面前表现的这么淫荡，扶着肩膀低声唤他：“哥哥。”他想从沈银格的身上下去，却发现被他牢牢的抱住了。 

“哥，我……” 

他吞了吞口水，偷偷去看沈银格的反应，却发现他居然睡着了。 

大概是太累困倦，终于回到家才彻底放松下来很快进入了睡梦，他浓密的睫毛垂下来，呼吸变的浅淡而均匀，时燃抬手滑过他刀削斧砍般的下颌棱角甚至还恶劣的掐了一把，毫无反应。他真的睡着了。 

时燃双腿跨坐在沈银格的腿上，胸口紧紧贴着他的身子，他望着沈银格英俊帅气透着疲惫的脸，目光落在了他红润的唇瓣上。心里明明敲着警钟，可他忍不住，就算知道是错的，但哥哥已经睡着了不是吗，他喝了那么多酒，又那么累，一定不会醒来的。时燃在心里暗想。 

他不由自主的凑过去，轻轻亲了亲他的嘴角。见沈银格真的没醒，他又壮着胆子亲了一口。 

只是一吻而已，便像星火燎原，点燃了时燃身上每一处的细胞，他从头到脚的血液都沸腾起来，疯狂叫嚣着。他喜欢的人，他心心念念了那么久的人，此时此刻就在他眼前，就在他面前紧紧的抱着他。他伸出冰凉的指尖试探着摸沈银格的腰，然后一点点向下，摸到了他的皮带。 

咔哒一声，时燃感觉自己的双手像被控制一般顺着他的裤子摸了进去。他颤抖着双手摸进他内裤里，握住了沈银格硕大的性器。 

太烫手了，时燃感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来，他脑子嗡嗡作响，沈银格随时都可能醒过来，发现他这样不知廉耻，发现他如此淫荡，那时候可能他们的关系就彻底结束了，他不会在像从前那样疼爱宠溺他，不会再那样温柔叫他的名字，只会觉得他恶心。 

他明明知道后果的，可是此时此刻欲望支配了他的大脑和全身，他已经顾不上了。 

时燃脱了裤子，手法生硬的摸着他的性器，颤颤巍巍的坐了上去。


	4. 酒后/生病时主动

4 

房间里的壁炉还烧着，有几盏暖黄色的落地灯环绕着两个人。 

时燃用指尖拨开自己下面的两片花瓣，撅着屁股往下坐，他不知道沈银格什么时候硬的，只感觉那玩意在手中越来越大，刚刚插入一点就有些受不住，他伸手一摸，腿根湿透了，正向外淌水。 

穴口密密麻麻酥痒感油然而生，像被一根毛毛草在软肉上搔刮，时燃硬着头皮往下坐，可是不知道是姿势不对还是别的什么原因，总是插不进去，他急的胸口和背上都覆上一层薄薄的汗，在胆战心惊和舒爽刺激之间左右徘徊。他用两根手指插了几下，里面的淫水滴滴答答的落在了沈银格的西装裤上，看起来色情淫荡，他身子都烧起来，又凑上去亲了亲沈银格的嘴，扶着粗大的性器一狠心坐了下去。 

完全勃起的性器像一根棍子一样磨过花心，直直的插进了最深处，那一刻时燃整个人都弹起来，疼痛和舒爽一起涌了上来。太深太粗了，时燃没想到会这么疼，可是他又舍不得从沈银格身上下来，把下唇咬的发白，忍着痛缓缓动了动腰。 

他扶着沈银格的肩膀上下扭动着，很快就得了趣，肉壁相磨得快感令他神魂颠倒，他在熟睡的沈银格身上起起伏伏，软着嗓子轻声叫他哥哥。 

“唔，啊，好舒服，哥哥，下面好大。” 

开始他只敢很小声的喘息，怕惊醒了沈银格，到后面见他毫无反应便肆无忌惮的仰着头甜腻的叫床：“啊啊，好爽，哥哥，爽死了。” 

昏暗的房间里没有人知道他在做什么，也一定不会有人想到，平日里看起来乖巧可爱的他会这样淫荡的在他哥哥身上发春。时燃靠在他胸口，一下一下的动作，完完全全的沉浸在这场荒唐的性爱之中，以至于沈银格醒了他都没有察觉。 

他闭着眼睛舔沈银格的耳垂，正想伸手去下面摸摸，忽然感觉被重重的顶了两下，他惊恐的睁开眼睛，看见沈银格偏着头正眯着眼睛看着他。 

他看着沈银格深邃迷离的目光，下面狠狠一夹，淅淅沥沥的汁水全都流了出来，他要吓死了，像是做了什么令人厌恶至极的事，又像是被人当众扒光那样一丝不挂，他愣怔半晌，忽然猛烈推着沈银格的胸膛想要从他身上下去，他还没想好要怎么解释，还没想好要怎么面对，吓的泪水在眼眶里打转：“哥，对，对不起。” 

“嘶，对不起什么呢？”沈银格没让他动，紧紧搂着他的腰向上顶了几下：“自己玩的舒服吗？” 

“唔，啊，流，流出来了。”时燃红着眼睛想逃却逃不掉，只感觉到下面濡湿一片，黏腻的汁水全都蹭在他和沈银格的腿间。 

沈银格捏着他的腰用力的撞了几下，喘着粗气，脸上也鲜有的浮现出一丝情欲，他伸出舌尖舔了舔时燃嘴角流出来的口水，轻笑一声：“宝宝自己玩够了就想跑吗，让我好好操操你。” 

接下来发生的事完完全全超出了时燃的认知，他不知道沈银格究竟是喝醉了还是把他当成了别人，麦芽发酵的酒香顺着舌头钻入自己的口腔内，舔舐着他的软肉，而沈银格把他抱起来压在沙发上狠狠的操了一顿。沈银格深深插进去，把他操的几乎没了意识，一直折腾到后半夜才射在他小腹上。而后抱着他去床上很快就昏睡了过去。 

第二天时燃醒的很早，他睁开眼睛看见沈银格才意识到昨晚自己做了多么荒唐的事情。 

他蹑手蹑脚的爬下床回到房间里洗了个澡，然后又钻进被窝里睡了个回笼觉，他想躲着沈银格，他还没想好要怎么面对他。 

再醒来时已经是中午，沈银格不在家，他热了点饭吃，一个人窝在客厅的沙发上看电影。电影讲了什么他一点都没看进去，满脑子里想的全都是沈银格，昨天晚上，他趁沈银格喝醉了爬到他身上，勾引他做了那样的事。 

沈银格会怪他吗，会不会开始嫌弃他，也开始躲着自己。实在是太过分了，怎么一看到哥哥就会忍不住呢，一看到哥哥下面就淫荡的冒水，时燃这么想着，感觉到内裤又变的湿淋一片。 

他开始厌恶自己，是从什么时候开始变得这样淫荡不堪了，他甚至想不如自己收拾东西偷偷搬走算了，要是等沈银格回来见面岂不是更尴尬。可是昨天晚上，沈银格又在自己身上那样操了一晚上，哥哥是有喜欢的人了吗，是把自己当成那个人了吗。 

时燃想的难受，又觉得晕晕乎乎的，他从未想过有一天会和沈银格变成这个样子，明明已经那么近了，可是又如此遥远。明明已经做爱了，却不能和他亲近。 

时燃在沙发上睡了一下午，直到沈银格回来，他还抱着抱枕蜷缩在沙发上。看到身边坐了人，又看清是沈银格后，他一愣，随后腾的坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，心里五味杂陈不知道要说些什么，半晌才开口叫了声：“哥哥。” 

“你好像发烧了。”沈银格似乎并没在意昨天晚上发生的事，他伸手摸了摸时燃的额头，微微皱眉说：“是不是没休息好？” 

时燃垂下眼睛，低声说：“昨天晚上......” 

“昨天晚上我喝断片了，回来没有吐吧？”沈银格打断他，起身向厨房走：“我给你倒点热水，先吃点药再好好睡一觉。” 

他不知道沈银格是真的断片了还是在刻意逃避，看着他离开的背影松了口气，但很快的又惆怅难过起来，原来真的并不是他愿意的，沈银格并没有疏远也没有觉得他恶心，只是说忘记了，他本该悬着的一颗心放下来，可是为什么又这么难受呢。 

或许他早该清楚，他跟沈银格就是没有可能的。就算他们什么都做过了，也只不过是和从前一样的兄弟关系。他在奢望什么呢，奢望沈银格也同样喜欢他吗。太傻了，时燃暗自嘲笑着。 

他喝了水吃了药，被沈银格抱回房间，药物的作用和身体的不适让很快入睡，睡梦中还在叫他的名字。 

沈银格没走，一直在他床边守着。 

他看着时燃紧闭的双眼，因为低烧而微红的脸颊，也同样的纠结惆怅。还在心里骂自己昨晚为什么没忍住。 

他喜欢时燃，这一点再清楚不过了。 

从时燃第一次睡在他身边自慰时他就知道了，或许来说，他的喜欢更早一点，是在时燃告诉自己是个双的时候。那时候时燃太小，他暗骂自己禽兽，可还是不能避免的喜欢上他。时燃从小就喜欢粘着自己，生的漂亮又可爱，那时候他以为自己是不清楚什么是爱什么是喜欢的，可是后来他当了明星火了之后，身边出现各种形形色色的人，追求他的不少，男女都有，可他还是觉得时燃是他遇到过所有人中最漂亮，最令他心动的。 

所以当时燃再来到他身边时，他又忍不住接近他，包括那次给他下药在车上把他舔到高潮，可是小傻子却什么都不知道。 

沈银格想跟他坦白，可总觉得还不是时候。 

时燃病的不重，但一直低烧，他叫人一直照顾着时燃，可时燃一醒来就找哥哥。 

他拍完广告回来已经深夜，时燃一听到开门声连鞋都没来得及穿就跑过去找人，沈银格看见他光着脚单手把人抱起来问他怎么不穿鞋。 

“我想你了。”时燃红着眼睛说：“我以为你不要我了。” 

“胡思乱想什么呢？”沈银格捏了捏他的鼻子，又掐了一下他的脸，时燃可怜巴巴的望着他说：“好痛。” 

“哥哥，今晚我想跟你睡。” 

沈银格把他放到毯子上，给他拿了拖鞋，犹豫了一瞬还是说：“不行。”他当然是怕自己又忍不住，时燃还在生病。 

可是时燃红着眼睛看着他，好像下一秒眼泪就会掉出来了，他瘦瘦小小的站在自己面前，委屈的叫他，惹的沈银格心软，他叹了口气抱着人回了房间，笑了笑说：“还真是拿你没办法。” 

是他拿自己没办法，他喜欢时燃，前几天跟他做爱后本是想冷静一下，可一看到他却发现自己根本忍不住，内心深处那些肮脏的欲望又一起涌了出来。 

等洗澡出来时燃已经睡了，他凑过去在他鼻尖上轻轻落下一吻。 

时燃睡觉时候很乖，跟小时候一样，像一只猫咪蜷缩成一团，还会发出梦中的呓语。沈银格盯着他看，看得浑身燥热。时燃皮肤白的透亮，泛着诱人的粉红色，嘴巴软软的嘟起来像讨吻似的，他睫毛又软又浓密垂落下来，似乎是梦到什么，时燃翻了个身使劲往他怀里钻，还哼哼唧唧的叫着哥哥。 

沈银格伸手搂着他，滚烫的掌心从他蝴蝶骨上缓缓向下，最后落在他圆润的屁股上揉了一把。 

“唔，哥哥。” 

沈银格收回手，轻轻拍了拍他的背来掩饰自己，低声说：“我在呢，怎么了。” 

时燃不再出声了，他发现时燃没醒，只是在说梦话，悬着的心落了下来，他不想跟时燃那么快的确立关系，时燃比他小，思考的少，而他不想就这样拖时燃下水，因为工作特殊，还有公司的规定，还有他们的父母和时燃的未来，他所要考虑的东西太多太多，他不想因为一己私欲把时燃给害了。 

如果可以，他更愿意以哥哥的身份能一直照顾他仰着他，或许他以后该结婚生子，那样的生活对于时燃来说才是正常的。他的喜欢深厚，但对于未知的未来来说，根本不值得一提，他只希望时燃能好好生活。 

殊不知，只有跟他在一起，才是时燃最想要的生活。 

他亲吻时燃的唇角，想搂着他睡，可时燃不老实的把小腿缠上他的腰，毛茸茸的头顶还往他怀里钻，温热的呼吸全都吹在他颈窝，沈银格微微皱眉，身体在所难免的有了反应。 

他撩起时燃的上衣，宽厚的掌心揉搓上他的胸口，太不老实了，就跟刻意勾引自己似的，刚刚的理智和思考全都化为灰烬，在时燃几个睡梦中的动作轻轻撩拨下全都烟消云散了。他以前从来不会这样，风花雪月的场所因为工作原因也去过，浓妆艳抹身材姣好的人也有贴上来勾引的，贴着沈银格的耳朵讲情话，可他从未有过什么感觉，怎么时燃随便动几下他就忍不住呢。 

他以为自己会是个绅士，可是到了时燃面前他就彻彻底底成了被欲望支配的男人。 

他捏着时燃圆润小巧的乳尖，用指腹揉了几下很快就挺立起来，是可可爱爱诱人的粉红色，他顺着平坦光滑的小腹向下摸，指尖滑过的地方都浮现一片粉红，直到摸到了时燃两腿之间。时燃下面干干净净的，一点毛都没有，光滑的触感像丝软的奶油，他探进那隐密的肉穴，随便一摸就湿了一片。 

他喉结翻滚，吞了吞口水，刚刚插入一小截手指，时燃忽然抬起头目光湿漉漉的望着他。 

还没等他开口，时燃先说话了。 

他声音很轻，带着点奶味，甜甜的问道：“哥哥，你要操我吗？”


	5. 暧昧/白露

5 

时燃还在低烧，整个人都热热的，他凑上去亲亲沈银格的下巴，又伸出舌尖在他微微张开的嘴上舔了一圈，眨了眨眼睛诱惑到：“我里面肯定很热很舒服，哥哥操进来吧。” 

沈银格被他这几句话勾的魂儿都没了，舔了舔发干的唇瓣，声音哑的吓人：“你没睡着，是吗？” 

时燃被他揭穿后耳根都烧的红起来，他羞涩的把头转向一边不敢看沈银格的眼睛，又怕他生气后悔要走了，连忙分开双腿把滴水的穴口露给他看，他捧着沈银格修长的手指含进嘴里讨好的舔了舔，然后主动放在自己腿心，乞求道：“我下面都湿透了，哥哥你摸摸好不好？” 

没有人会抵住这样的诱惑的，更何况面对的是时燃。沈银格撑在他身上捏着他腿根的软肉，轻笑了一声，语气煞是温柔：“想要吗？” 

“想。”就连一个字的回答都能听出动人的情欲。 

“好，那就给你。” 

沈银格两根手指并拢在被汁水浸泡的穴口沾了点淫水，毫不犹豫的捅了进去，湿热紧致的穴口把两根手指绞的死死的，他怕弄疼时燃缓缓抽弄，另一只手放在他胸口肆无忌惮的揉着。他动作温柔有力，极力克制着想要插进去横冲直撞的想法，直到时燃羞涩的看着他，嘤咛着说：“湿，湿透了，都喷出来了。” 

沈银格脱了裤子，把粗热的性器挤在他腿根，低声说：“腿分开点儿。” 

时燃下面颜色浅浅的，又嫩又滑，像一张急不可耐的小嘴缩了几下，他听话的张开双腿挺腰给沈银格插。 

沈银格低头亲了他几口，扶着性器顶了顶穴口，刚插进去一点就撑的时燃发涨，好像比上一次更粗更大，又或许是沈银格主动的原因，他疼的厉害，嘴巴可怜巴巴的撅起来要哥哥亲，沈银格含住他的唇瓣舌尖肆意的搅弄着，缓缓动了两下，还没完全插进去时燃就哭了出来。 

“呜呜，哥哥，好痛，太，太大了。”穴口一圈的软肉痒的厉害，疼痛和酥麻的触感一拥而上，时燃紧张的攥紧床单被吻的神魂颠倒，咸湿的泪水顺着眼角流下来，看起来可怜极了。沈银格有点心软，心疼的亲了亲他红透的耳垂问：“还要我进去吗？” 

“进来，要哥哥进来。”时燃太害怕他就这样走了，连忙用手掰开双腿，咬着牙叫他进去，眼泪却不受控制的一直流。沈银格舔舐着他精致的下颌，吸允脖子上细嫩的软肉，他看着时燃这样心里不是滋味，但还是一狠心插了进去。 

他一插到底，直捣花心，随后捏着时燃的腰大力操弄起来，小巧的花穴被彻底撑开，紧致窄小的穴道内狠狠的吸着，沈银格抚摸着他不盈一握的腰猛烈撞击，握住他精致可爱的性器撸了几下。这两处的刺激爽的时燃小腿都紧绷起来，他本不想第一次就在沈银格面前表现的这么放荡，可是却怎么也忍不住的叫出声来，甜腻的声音里夹杂着哭腔，说不清是疼痛还是舒爽哪个更胜一筹，他黏黏腻腻的叫哥哥，求他轻一点。 

“啊，哥哥，好深......呜呜，太大了。” 

沈银格下面完全勃起，尺寸大的惊人，把他的小穴道彻底撑开，他一刻不停的撞击着深处，指尖揉搓着他性器的马眼，勾起嘴角问：“宝宝，舒服吗，这里顶到了吗？” 

“舒服，啊，哥哥再深一点。” 

时燃完完全全被欲望支配了，和当下的爽快相比，当初他自己摸的时候根本不值得一提，他以为那样就是高潮了，没想到沈银格随随便便一操就比自己玩要爽的多。沈银格换着角度在里面操弄，很快就顶到一点，只撞了一下，时燃就惊叫着瞪大了眼睛。那一瞬间的撞击几乎令时燃失神，他从未体验过那种感受，好像被人抓住了命门，一整个人都被控制了，他张开嘴颤颤巍巍的叫沈银格的名字，口水顺着嘴角流下来。 

沈银格又撞了几下笑着说：“顶到了是不是，爽不爽？” 

“爽，好爽，啊——” 

穴道深处的某一点被肉棒疯狂顶弄着，快感像潮水般涌来从两腿之间飞速的侵入全身，漫布在身体各个角落的细枝末节，像电流一般侵袭着身体。沈银格看他被操的说不出话又飞速捣弄了几十下，时燃受不住的仰头叫了一声哥，性器喷出了一股浓烈的白浊，穴道内也涌出一大滩汁水。 

时燃被操到高潮，身体烫的不像话，他脚尖爽的蜷缩起来没了一点力气，很快又缩成一团，抬手抹了抹眼泪哭着说：“不要了，哥哥我不要了。” 

好像要死了，这种新鲜而令人窒息的快感让他不知所措，可怜兮兮的身手要沈银格抱抱他。 

沈银格搂着他，掌心抚摸着他的肉穴温柔到：“喜欢哥哥操你吗，要不要再操一会儿？” 

“不要了不要了，呜呜哥哥，你抱抱我。”他感觉下面还在流水，高潮的感觉还未全然退散，小腹麻酥酥的，他甚至有些惧怕沈银格下面那根大肉棒了。沈银格虽然还没射，但看着时燃红着眼睛求饶，可怜巴巴的哭也不忍心再弄他，更何况他还在生病。 

于是强忍着从他身上下来，含着他嘴巴接吻，又帮他舔干了眼泪。 

“宝宝不哭了，不弄你了，等你病好了。”沈银格说。 

时燃缩在他怀里，蹭了蹭他很小声的问：“等我病好了，你还会陪着我吗？” 

时燃太困了，还没等听到回答就睡了过去，沈银格轻轻拍着他的肩膀，又亲了亲他的脸。刚躺了一会儿，手机就响了，沈银格打开消息看了一眼微微蹙起了眉。 

“我想你了。” 

“要出来喝酒吗？” 

是白露发来的。白露是和沈银格同一个公司旗下的艺人，两个人认识五年了，关系本是不错的，之前在一个电视剧里饰演情侣，又一起出席了不少活动收获了一大批cp粉，公司有意让他们俩假戏真做，这对两个人来说都有很大益处，沈银格本来是考虑的，可是自从时燃来了之后他便和公司坦白拒绝了。白露表面上没说什么，但私底下和沈银格的联系倒是多了起来，虽然没表白但是言行都十分暧昧，沈银格不知道她是为了利益还是真的喜欢上了自己。 

他只是觉得有些烦。 

他想了想回复道：现在不是我工作时间。 

对面很快又发来消息：我不是找你谈工作，只是单纯的想你了。 

沈银格搂着时燃单手冷漠的回：对不起，不太方便。 

自从过了那晚后，时燃毫不自知的陷入了这场爱情中。因为那晚两个人都是清醒的，而且沈银格丝毫没表现出一点厌恶，那这么来说，他是不是也喜欢自己？ 

虽然两个人还没戳破这层关系，但是却变得亲密暧昧起来。 

沈银格醒的早，每天早上都会到他房间里亲亲他，然后叫他起来一起吃饭，但是工作太忙偶尔不在家，时燃对他的想念想杂草般在心里疯狂滋生。他好想二十四小时都在沈银格身边。 

“哥哥，我什么时候能去做你助理啊？”时燃坐在沙发上吃薯片，靠在他肩膀上轻声问。 

沈银格搂着他想了想，又在他脸上亲了一口：“等我最近忙完，下个月你就跟我一起工作好不好。” 

时燃掰着手指数了数，今天才十二号，还有半个多月，他有点不开心撅着嘴巴撒娇：“为什么要这么久，我明天就跟你一起去不行吗？” 

其实不是不行，只是碍于白露和公司，沈银格没想好要怎么处理这之间的关系，他不想让时燃误会，也不能就这样和白露撇清关系。他在内心纠结了一番，怕时燃觉得委屈，决定道：“那下周吧。” 

“真的吗？”时燃立刻开心起来，笑嘻嘻的凑上去亲他，嘴角的薯片渣沾了沈银格一脸。 

“小傻瓜。”沈银格宠溺笑笑，弯起手指刮了刮他的鼻子，看着时燃一双无辜清澈的大眼睛又难免的心动起来。 

晚饭后两个人盖着毛茸茸的毯子窝在沙发上打游戏，时燃一想到下周就可以去沈银格身边做助理了喜悦感从心底涌上来，他以前不追星也不怎么关注娱乐圈害怕给沈银格丢脸，就拉着他说要看他演的电影，点开网站刚好沈银格的电视剧挂在首页，时燃欣喜的点进去说：“我们就看这个吧。” 

好巧不巧的就是他和白露主演的剧，他本来想拒绝，但时燃手快，直接播放了第一集。 

他和白露在剧里饰演青梅竹马，中间因为一些原因断了联系，后来两个人都出国留学又在海外相遇的故事，结果第一集上来就是白露告白，还有两个人的吻戏，虽然是借位但沈银格不想让时燃看到。他把时燃搂进怀里亲他的耳尖，手伸进他衣服里面摸，想转移他注意力，果然没撩几下时燃脸就红了。 

他推了推沈银格，软乎乎的说：“哥哥，别闹了，我们看一会儿嘛。是不是你演技太烂不好意思让我看啦？” 

“你个小坏蛋，”沈银格咬他耳朵：“还没当助理呢就开始嫌弃我是不是？” 

“才没有，咦，刚上来她就跟你告白啊。” 

“嗯。”沈银格心猿意马的回答，把手伸进时燃的裤子里揉他腿根，顺着肉缝摸下去，几下就把时燃弄湿了，他哑着嗓子低声说：“宝宝湿了。” 

时燃夹着他的手，眼底浮现一片潮湿，害羞的问：“哥哥，你是不是喜欢这种直白表达出来的喜欢？”他喜欢沈银格那么久了，两个人又过界的做过了，可是他却从来没告诉过沈银格自己的喜欢，从没告诉他，自己喜欢他快十年了。 

这十年里，沈银格从他的邻家大哥哥变成了万人瞩目的明星，他深藏在心底的暗恋也终于可以见了阳光。他从前胆怯惧怕，瞧不起自己，想要忘掉这份喜欢，可这份感情却像常年酿制的烈酒，越来越浓越来越烈，如今终于见了光，终于又回到他身边，可以重新开始。 

他终于可以直面自己的内心，可以表达自己的爱。在这个世界上不能说出来的喜欢该有多么的难过和遗憾，而幸运的是你喜欢的人也刚好喜欢着你。 

时燃凑上前和他交换了一颗甜腻湿润的吻，他红着脸，声音很轻却又严肃认真的说：“我有件事想跟你说。” 

沈银格手指停下来，点了点头：“你说。” 

“沈银格，我，我……” 

埋藏了这么久的喜欢，他好不容易鼓足勇气下定决心，正要说出口，却被沈银格的铃声打断了，沈银格看了眼手机挂断了温柔到：“宝宝你先说。” 

“我……” 

手机铃又响了，没有什么是比想要告白时一而再再而三被打断更令人烦闷的事了，时燃的心情立刻跌入谷底，他抱着膝盖低声说：“你还是先接电话吧。” 

沈银格叹了口气摸了摸他的头顶，说：“我马上就回来。” 

电话是白露打来的，他起身去窗户旁接，语气不太好的问：“什么事？” 

“怎么啦，你心情不好？”对方敏锐的察觉到他态度不对，“你在家吗？” 

“在家，什么事？” 

白露笑了笑，语气欢快地说：“我在你家门口哦，今晚黄导说一起吃饭你忘了吗？” 

沈银格确实忘了，他这几天行程多，从海面里挤出来为数不多的时间也全都用来陪时燃了，他仔细想想好像确实有这么回事，这种事不好推拒犹豫一下便说：“那你等我一下，一会儿出来找你。” 

“我都到家门口了欸，都不叫我进去坐坐吗？”白露半开玩笑地说：“最近对我这么冷淡，金屋藏娇吗？” 

沈银格没答，随便敷衍着嗯了几声便挂了电话。 

“跟导演吃饭，我尽量早点回来。” 

“好，那我等哥哥回来。”时燃极力的掩饰着语气里的失落，可是还是被垂下的眼尾暴露了他的难过。沈银格抱着他亲了亲，哄着说：“我很快就回来。” 

时燃站在窗边，看见他和白露一起离开了，尽管是一晃而过的背影，他也认出了，那就是刚刚看的剧里和沈银格表白的那个女人，他们在剧里饰演情侣，现实中也那样亲密吗？时燃一个人缩回沙发上，等了他一晚，而沈银格却没有回来。 

他披着薄薄的毛茸茸的毯子，坐在沙发上把沈银格的剧都看完了，似乎那样才是沈银格该有的生活，该有的爱情，而不是像自己这样见不得光的。他在兄弟竹马这种名号影子的庇护下躲了十年，像宇宙中可以被任何人忽略的一颗沙砾那样卑微的爱着，本以为终于到了尽头，没想到不过是自己自作多情。他呆呆的坐在电脑前，反反复复看沈银格和白露接吻的那个镜头，沈银格深情而沉醉，反反复复，每看一遍都觉得心口像被插了一刀，又把刀子拔出来，在伤口上一次又一次的插进去。看起来只不过是一道伤口罢了，可却是千万次的痛。


	6. 醉酒惩罚／脏话／强制

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这儿开始往后会出现逼啊什么的字眼，但没什么过分的情节，爱心提示一下，毕竟我是个变态 _(:з」∠)_

6 

院子外的梧桐叶子都掉光了，没了春夏时的勃勃生机，光秃一片，和清冷灰暗色的天空无一不昭示着马上入冬了。 

沈银格回家时已经是第二天中午，昨晚喝的不少，直接在附近酒店睡下了，凌晨起来和导演谈了剧本，期间他给时燃发了短信，说可能回不去了，叫他先睡。但是时燃没回，他以为时燃睡着了。 

结果回到家才发现，时燃不在家。他打电话却是关机。 

沈银格心里一沉，发现电脑还开着，暂停在他和白露接吻的那个画面。他心想，完了。时燃肯定是误会了。他去时燃的房间看，东西什么都没拿，安心了一半，但转念一想，时燃来的时候本来就没带什么。 

他给助理打电话，推了晚上的活动，要亲自出去找时燃。 

助理挺为难的：“今天晚上是颁奖典礼加红毯，你不去不太好吧，更何况违约金也挺多的。” 

沈银格没犹豫说：“直接付违约金吧。” 

在时燃面前，多少钱都不重要，他要是真弄丢了时燃，或者他因为自己出了什么事，他一辈子都不会原谅自己。沈银格一夜没休息，也没吃什么东西，直接开车出门了。 

还叫了几个工作室的工作人员帮忙一起找，但是这么大地方，时燃会去哪儿呢，他来这没多久，又不熟悉路，要是被坏人拐走了怎么办。时燃都二十几了，在沈银格心里却还是那个软乎乎的小朋友。 

他焦躁不安的开车转了一下午，直到深夜，终于在一家酒吧里看到了时燃的身影。 

时燃离家出走了。 

他不知道这是跟沈银格赌气还是跟自己过不去，他们是什么关系呢，不过是因为父母原因而认识了二十几年的朋友罢了，再说的深一点，也就是上过床的兄弟，有什么资格谈的上喜欢，感情，爱情，他实在是太可笑了。 

他去商场里刷卡，把沈银格给他那张卡刷完了，然后找了家酒吧喝酒。 

时燃一个人，瘦瘦小小的缩在角落里，一瓶一瓶的喝，论谁看了都像是失恋了出来买醉，有不少男人过来跟他搭讪，时燃只是冷冷的回绝，不理人。直到一个叫Lino的男人出现，时燃终于抬了抬眼。 

男人穿着件酒红色的丝绸衬衫，扣子扣到最顶端，这种颜色和材质看起来本该是很骚气的，可在他身上却满是禁欲气息。暗黄色的灯光下，时燃白皙的脸颊上沾染着酒气和暧昧的粉，他讷讷的望着对面的人，主动开口说了句：“你好。” 

时燃不屑于在这种风花雪月的地方交朋友和一夜情的，但是男人眼底的温柔，和举手投足间的气质实在是太像沈银格了，有那么一瞬间，时燃甚至以为他就是。 

男人浅浅的笑了笑，自我介绍：“我是Lino，摄影师。” 

时燃没和他握手，只是点了点头抿着下唇轻声说：“Adan，刚毕业。” 

男人在桌下用小腿轻轻碰了碰他，见他没躲，更进一步缓缓蹭了几下，暗示再明显不过，他勾了勾嘴角声音温柔：“怎么会一个人喝酒，失恋买醉吗？” 

“无聊罢了。”时燃讪讪收回小腿，淡淡的回答。 

时燃在外人面前并不是那种爱讨好温柔的性格，尽管他在沈银格面前一向如此，可爱粘人撒痴撒娇，但对外一向都是冷清的，他很少笑，也并不善言谈，总是给人遥不可及的触感，可望不可及。他下巴尖尖的，皮肤是接近病态的白，但因为喝了酒被暧昧的灯光萦绕着，棱角也变得柔和。 

他和男人聊着一些无关紧要的话，心里却想的都是沈银格。 

直到对面的人说：“不如我们换个地方喝酒。” 

沈银格便是在这个时候进来的。他看见角落里坐着的时燃，正和对面的男人调情，有说有笑，心里的怒火蹭的一下窜了上来，一整天的仓皇压抑一时间涌上心头全都化为愤懑。其实时燃没笑，他嘴角平平的，只不过手中晃着酒杯，目光游离的回答着Lino的问题，但在他眼里这一切都是时燃故意的在勾引别人。 

操，沈银格在心里暗骂，他甚至想冲过去掀翻两人的桌子用酒瓶狠狠砸那个男人的头，用拳头把他打到住院，可是他不能，他甚至在这里跟人吵起来明天都会上微博热搜，他压抑着心口一团簇火叫了一打啤酒坐在了时燃隔壁圆桌旁的椅子上。 

时燃看见他了，先是心里一慌，但很快又平静下来。或许是酒精作用，他惆怅的想，又有什么关系呢，沈银格是他哥，又不是情侣，管的再宽又凭什么来管他和别人说话呢。更何况，昨天他一晚都没有回来，是跟另一个女人出去了，说到底，又不是他错在先。可是沈银格也没有错。 

两个人只隔着一步的距离，却像隔了一条银河。中间弥漫着无尽的醋意。 

沈银格一瓶一瓶的喝着，很快就喝光了桌上所有的啤酒，他又招手要酒，但这时已经被不少人认出来了，时燃不想他因为自己受到影响，这大概是仅剩的一丝清醒，他搅了搅杯子里的冰块又喝了一口，忽然伸手抓住Lino的手腕说：“我们走。” 

这在沈银格眼里无遗是赤裸裸的挑衅。 

他几乎同时站起来抓住时燃的另一只手，皱着眉低声问：“你去哪？” 

“不用你管！”时燃甩开他要走，却被沈银格用力一拽双腿腾空了，像一只瘦弱的鹌鹑那样拎起来抗在肩膀上。 

Lino早就看出这两个人关系不一般，他不是那种会为只见过一面的男人而动手的人，就算他承认自己为时燃心动了却还是让了一条路，沈银格从头到尾没正眼看过他，狠狠扣着时燃的腰向外走。时燃撕扯着他的衬衫，咬他肩膀，但是无动于衷。 

他不知是委屈还是什么情绪，眼眶红了一圈，低声怒吼：“你凭什么管我！” 

他在沈银格面前一向是乖巧听话，懂事温和，连大声说话都没有过，今天大概是喝醉了，混杂着他悲伤的情绪在他肩膀上发疯。但这句话成了彻底惹怒沈银格的导火索，在时燃心里他是什么？昨天还亲密的叫他哥哥在他身子下面哭着要再快一点，今天就跟别人要出去开房？时燃到底想做什么！ 

刚一进卧室沈银格就狠狠把他摔在床上，他扯了领带把时燃双手绑在床头，扒了他的裤子用手掌在他细嫩的腿根狠狠拍了两下，时燃疼的尖叫双腿乱蹬，瞪着他问：“你要干什么！” 

沈银格伸手捏住他阴茎后面那细细的肉缝，用力一拧沉声说道：“这话我该问你，你想跟别的男人出去干什么？” 

时燃疼的说不出话，泪水在眼眶里打转，但很快酥麻的快感取代了疼痛，下面渗出了一丝淫液，这个时候他根本不想做爱，甚至为身体的敏感而感到羞愧，他紧紧夹着腿压抑着喘息反问道：“跟你有什么关系？” 

沈银格喝醉了，彻彻底底的喝醉了，时燃的每句话都砸在他心口，震的他生疼，这样的态度无疑不是火上浇油，他经常健身手上的力气本来就不小，这下子更是没轻没重，他胡乱的在时燃微红的穴口揉搓几下，把手指狠狠的捅了进去，紧致湿热的触感令他头皮发麻，混杂着愤怒，他表情凶狠的吓人，一下一下的捅着，丝毫没有因为时燃痛楚的表情停下来。 

“跟我有什么关系，你说呢，我是你哥，是你男人，你说有什么关系？”他三根手指插进去一起搅弄，勾起来往深处顶：“你这小逼还想给谁插，除了我你还想被谁操？” 

他从来没这么对时燃说过话，昨天明明还是温柔的今天怎么就变成了这样，时燃被他按着腿根动弹不得，被插的又痛又爽，他本是想再反抗几句，可是一开口却成了呻吟：“唔啊，不，不要弄。” 

“怎么不要，下面这么湿，还不是爽死了，小逼流这么多水，你想骚给谁看？”沈银格捅的他头皮发麻，穴口被手指大大撑开，每次抽弄都带着淫荡的水声，时燃双手被紧紧绑在床头，他挣扎几下勒的生疼，留下了一道暗红的印记仿佛在嘲笑他，不是不要吗，不是反抗吗，怎么还是爽的喷水。他扭着腰想要躲避沈银格的手指，却被捅的更深。 

乌黑漂亮的眼睛很快被泪水覆盖，沈银格把手指拿出来拉出了几道银丝，两人之间弥漫着一种腥甜的味道，沈银格笑的恶劣，他把手指插进时燃微微张开的嘴巴里露出一个玩味的表情，低声说：“你这么骚，我看就是欠操。” 

他把裤子脱了，两腿之间挺立的阴茎硬的发烫，他掰开时燃细长的双腿把龟头往里面顶，还低头看着那被自己揉的通红的小穴笑了一声，接着又拍了几下。虽然是疼的，可是又爽，不同于之前温柔的性爱，残暴直白的方式令时燃爽的浑身颤抖，可是他不想承认。 

“不，不要进来，别碰我……啊！”沈银格根本没心思听他说话，带着愤怒的欲望布满全身，最后全都汇聚在他那根粗热的性器上，他捏着时燃细窄的腰肢深深一顶，完完全全的操了进去。他之前总是不尽兴，全心的想着时燃，可是才一天而已，时燃就差点把逼给别人操了，沈银格一想到这里便更是发怒似的往里面插。 

他双手按在时燃胸口狠狠揉搓，把他的乳尖捏起来揉，胯间那根东西插进时燃身体里一刻不停的操着，很显然时燃没有随了他的意像之前那样发出舒爽的喘息，没有叫他哥哥，也没有甜蜜的配合，他只是紧紧皱着眉把头转向一边，露出十分抗拒的神情。 

沈银格更愤怒了，他像打桩一般用力的操，他不明白，时燃为什么忽然冷淡，忽然像变了个人似的，他纵然骂着问着他是不是要给别的男人操，可他明白时燃不是那种人，可是为什么呢，就因为他一天晚上没有回来，就因为他看到自己之前拍的剧，那未免也太夸张了，他不是喜欢自己吗，不是叫着自己的名字自慰吗，那这又算什么？ 

“你说，时燃你说，为什么要这样？”沈银格喘着粗气动作没停，伸手捏着他尖尖的下巴质问，“你为什么要勾引别的男人？” 

“我的鸡巴不能满足你吗，操！”沈银格再没了往日的理智，像一只怒吼的雄狮压着他的腿狂操，粗大性器挤压着穴口软肉磨的肿胀，把里面搅弄的一塌糊涂，汁水泛滥成河顺着两人交合的地方缓缓流出，留在床单上形成一条蜿蜒的痕迹。 

时燃被操的没了力气，像一团被揉的皱巴巴的纸团缩在那里，他手腕高高的悬着，后背因为拉扯和挣扎有种撕裂感的疼痛，他明白这场性爱是沈银格对他的惩罚，他不觉得自己是错的，他根本从未想过要跟别人上床，可是沈银格的话像针一样刺在他的心上，令他难过的掉了眼泪。这里的难过是他对沈银格无疾的暗恋和沈银格对他的凶狠。 

他偏着头掉了眼泪，身体被操的一晃一晃，像一只摇摇欲坠的干瘪的风筝。沈银格不知道他在想什么，权当他是被自己操哭了，他嘴里依旧不干净的骂着：“骚逼不爽吗，我操的比你自己摸爽多了吧，嗯？你说，是不是比你自己摸的爽？” 

“你不是整天偷偷自慰吗，看我今天不操死你！”他说完重重一顶，时燃哭着叫了出来。 

肉体摩擦的快感令他窒息，爽的整个人几乎要拧起来，小腿痉挛般的抽搐，他感觉到那根竖起的阴茎麻酥酥的，小腹的暖流接踵而至向某一点汇聚，他快要受不了了，要射出来了。一丝残存的尊严告诉他，不能在这个时候被沈银格操射了，那他就真的太贱了，可那种感觉随着沈银格的操弄越来越强烈，穴道深处烫的发麻，时燃终于忍不住脚尖绷起来哭着求他说：“不，不要，求你不要......” 

“呜呜，不要了，太深…..” 

“你凭什么不要，欠操的逼。”沈银格听到这话反而抽插的更快了。时燃再也忍不住，崩溃的伴随着哭声射了出来。精致粉嫩的阴茎颤颤巍巍的喷着精液，有一些还溅到了沈银格的小腹上，时燃没法遮住脸，只能破罐破摔般狼狈的大哭。 

不是高潮爽的那种掉眼泪，是难过的失声痛哭。他尽管心里万般抵抗，还是无法避免的被沈银格操射了，他甚至有些痛恨自己这样淫荡敏感的身体。


	7. 更衣室

7 

时燃的眼泪像汪汪泉水不停地向外掉，沈银格从没见他这样哭过，有些被他吓到了，但气还没消，他停了停动作，低低的叫了一声：“时燃？” 

时燃还在哭，那双动人时常拨弄他心弦的眼睛哭的红肿，时燃呜咽几声断断续续地说：“我，我做错了什么，我不过是喜欢你。” 

沈银格还要操，听到他这话一愣，酒意几乎一瞬间清醒：“你说什么？” 

“我喜欢你，我只是想和你在一起，我看不得你跟别人好，我只是那么喜欢你……”后面他声音越来越小，全都被哭泣声盖过了。那一瞬间沈银格的心结像是被他亲手解开，褪了酒意的他终于变的清明，迟钝而后知后觉的想明白了时燃为什么离家出走一个人出去喝酒。 

是因为喜欢他。 

沈银格赶紧解开他还吊着的手腕，凑上去亲他的嘴，然后想起刚才那些过分的话伸手给了自己一巴掌。 

“宝宝，宝宝我错了。”沈银格一下一下的亲吻他的嘴角赔罪，把他的小舌头含着细细舔吻：“是我的错。” 

他舔干净时燃的眼泪，酸涩的口感从舌尖缓缓流到心口，他刚刚在干什么呢，他发什么疯呢这么强迫时燃，沈银格恨不得多扇自己几巴掌让自己清醒，他把时燃紧紧抱进怀里亲吻，从前他最受不得时燃受委屈，没想到最后还是自己让他受了最大的委屈。 

沈银格心疼的揉着他发红的手腕，愧疚的说：“对不起。” 

时燃终于哭声渐弱，低低的说：“我不想听这个。” 

“宝宝，做我男朋友。” 

最简单直白的，是时燃最想听到的一句话。 

沈银格带时燃去了公司做私人助理。他平日里行程多工作又忙，身边多一个助理是常事自然没人怀疑什么，倒是因为时燃长的太过漂亮而引人注意。他头发稍稍长了一些，没剪，后面绑了很短一个啾，沈银格没事老爱拨弄几下。 

沈银格经纪人陈兜一看到就笑，说沈银格一向不爱闹，怎么就跟时燃打情骂俏似的，沈银格没否认，时燃倒是红了脸。 

陈兜喜欢时燃的长相，白白嫩嫩而且乖，他不爱闹话又少，抿起嘴笑的时候软软的特别惹人爱，沈银格不许工作室的几个人逗时燃，他在的时候没人敢，不在的时候都围着时燃说话。 

沈银格去化妆了，时燃坐在沙发上一边看手机一边等，陈兜凑过来问时燃：“你这么漂亮不考虑出道吗，我看到时候比沈银格还火。” 

时燃挺不好意思的摇摇头：“娱乐圈的事我都不太懂。” 

“这有什么懂不懂的，你在沈银格身边就等于踏进了半个娱乐圈，到时候他带着你一起数钱多好。”陈兜也学着沈银格那样伸手想拨弄他后面的啾，时燃不动声色的躲开，抿嘴一笑：“我去看看他好了没有。” 

陈兜看着他的背影咂了咂嘴自言自语道：“还挺粘着沈银格的。” 

沈银格给他的工作不多，准确地说是没什么工作，每天就在他身边陪着，有人的地方像模像样的帮他拿行李，拿外套，没人的时候时燃的背包都是沈银格来拿。时燃胃不好，以前沈银格着急总是随便吃些东西，自从时燃来了连吃都变得认真起来，连叫外卖都不重样，身边工作人员都感觉沈银格变了，但是具体的又说不清楚。 

自从上次两人都喝醉在床上吵架又和好后，沈银格对时燃的宠溺比之前更甚，以前是作为哥哥对他好，也是有程度的，现在变成了恋人就是无下限任何细节都不放过的对时燃好，就连沈银格自己都不知道，原来他可以花这么多心思在一个人身上，全心全意的付出和喜欢。 

下午沈银格有活动，剩下二十分钟时间在后台，时燃弯着腰帮他倒水，卫衣松塌的垂下勾勒出一个小小的弧形，向下一点就是水蓝色牛仔裤布料包裹着的时燃圆润的翘臀。时燃的屁股特别翘，比那些专门去健身房练屁股的女明星们还要翘，圆圆的像一个皮球切了两半扣在上面，沈银格一下子想到那光滑舒适的手感，口干舌燥，他见房间里只剩下几个人，低头看了一眼时间，便动了坏心思拉着时燃走进更衣室。 

更衣室不大，逼仄狭小的空间内沈银格搂着他的腰呼吸一下就热了，他从卫衣里摸进去在时燃细嫩的腰上揉了一把，凑近了贴着时燃的耳朵用湿滑的舌尖搔刮着，声音性感低沉的说：“宝宝好甜。” 

时燃被他随便这么一撩，脸蛋和耳朵就变得发烫，他想向后躲却没有地方，他知道沈银格想干什么，但是这是在外面，而且隔着一扇门有好几个工作人员，纵使沈银格再控制不住，时燃也没那个胆量，更何况一会儿还要上台。 

时燃被他亲的浑身发热，咬着下唇推了推他肩膀轻声道：“时，时间不够，一会儿要上台了。” 

“我知道，”沈银格声音都哑了，游移在他小腹上的指尖发烫，他解了时燃的裤子在他两腿之间揉了一把，哼声说：“我给你舔舔。” 

除了在车上那次沈银格还没好好的吃过他的下面，那里粉粉的又嫩水又多，光是想想他就兴奋，看时燃没拒绝，他便蹲下来埋在他两腿之间，把脸贴在他内裤上深深嗅了一口，这动作变态又色情，惹的时燃立刻就硬了，沈银格刚刚做好头发他不敢用手碰，只好扶着身后的墙撑着身子。沈银格脱了他的内裤，握着阴茎撸了几下，用舌尖在马眼舔了一圈，湿热的触感刺激的时燃立刻喷出点淫水来。 

沈银格用手指掰开他粉色的小逼，穴口湿漉漉的，用手指一搅就能拉出黏腻的银丝，他用舌尖在凸起的小核上轻轻扫了几下，时燃就站不稳的向下滑。沈银格的舌头嫩嫩的，舌尖十分灵活，他用舌面肆无忌惮的舔着那两块软肉，像吃糖似的含进嘴里，然后狠狠一吸，把流出来的水都卷进嘴里喝了。他总觉得时燃的水带着些甜味奶味，不知道是不是错觉，总之一口是喝不够的，他像那种在沙漠里走了三天三夜的人终于见到了水源那样，挤在时燃两腿之间疯狂的吸着他的淫水，怎么都喝不够似的。 

沈银格见他站不稳，干脆抬起一条腿架在自己的肩膀上捧着他圆润的屁股继续舔逼，时燃似乎能感觉到他的舌苔磨着自己滑嫩的穴口，舌尖用力往里顶，吸的发出啧啧的水声，那声音大的吓人，时燃也不知道自己流了多少水才会发出这样的声音，他颤颤巍巍的曲起腿，害怕被人听见了，沈银格看透了他的心思用力吸了一大口笑着说：“宝宝别怕，听不见。” 

时燃也不知道他说的是真是假，可是又有什么办法，他沉浸在这场情欲之中，被舔的频频吸气，水好像怎么也流不完似的向外涌，他都能清晰的感觉到一股股暖流从小腹中游过，接着从细细窄窄的甬道里缓缓流出来，最后全都落入沈银格的嘴里。 

时燃爽的仰着头喘息，他不敢叫出声憋的眼尾红红的，沈银格还埋头卖力的吃着他下面，不知疲惫的喝着他流出来的汁水，时燃忽然小腿一颤，低声叫着：“哥，别舔，别舔了……” 

沈银格不舍的又吸了两口，用手玩着他的阴蒂温柔的问：“怎么了宝宝，舒服吗？” 

“唔，啊，舒服，哥，别，别弄了。”时燃被他揉的连胯部都发麻，忽然没了温热口腔的包裹，立刻有几丝凉气涌进来刺激的他用力一夹，又喷出大量的汁水，沈银格见了赶紧凑上去把小逼全都包裹进口中给舔了，然后咂咂嘴笑骂他浪费。 

沈银格一张帅的不行的脸埋在他胯间，嘴角全都是淫水，弯着眼睛痴迷的看着他笑，撩拨得时燃腿根发抖，穴口痉挛似得收缩着，每夹一下就有些汁水流出来，他还没高潮，没了沈银格舌头的舔弄立刻空虚起来，他忍不住，却又不想让沈银格看出来，只能偷偷夹着舒缓欲望，嘴上却说：“哥，你，你去收拾一下， 快到，快到时间了。” 

沈银格就贴在他穴口下面，那一张一合小嘴似的他怎么可能看不到，他低头看了看手表，还有七分钟，于是伸手捏住他的小洞口旁的两片软肉晃了晃说：“来得及，宝宝没爽够我怎么舍得走。” 

他刚插了一根手指进去，空虚的穴道就紧紧吸住了，死死的搅着他的手指不放，沈银格一动时燃就爽的叫出声，他想到这还是后台的更衣室立刻咬住了自己的手背。压抑着充满情欲咿咿唔唔的喘息声听起来更令人情动，沈银格捏着他的屁股插了两根手指狠狠向里捅，勾起来顶弄着时燃穴道深处。虽不如他胯下那根性器操弄的爽，但也足以让时燃爽的细声呻吟。 

手指的速度越来越快，大拇指的指腹还间歇着摩擦他嫩红的阴蒂，这样里外同时的刺激玩弄的时燃挺腰配合着他的动作，快感立刻漫步全身，在猛烈的抽插下时燃哼唧着轻声叫哥哥。 

“哥哥，啊，啊好爽，要高潮了......” 

他屁股猛的向上一抬，忽然从逼里喷出了大量汁水，像失禁似的哗啦啦喷了一地，前面挺着的那根性器也连着喷出了白浊。时燃在后台的更衣室里被沈银格用嘴和手指玩到高潮了。


	8. 视频自慰／玩具

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有黑化

8 

这周末沈银格去欧洲参加时装周，时燃因为签证问题没去成，只好在家里等他。 

三天而已，虽然沈银格一闲下来就给他发微信视频，但他对沈银格的思念还是想杂草一样不可避免的在心里疯长，到了半夜三点，时燃抱着手机昏昏入睡，忽然响了一声把他唤醒。 

时燃揉了揉眼睛，一看是沈银格，委屈撒娇着说：“我困的都睡着了。” 

沈银格这里是晚上九点多，他刚结束回到酒店，还没来得及洗澡就拿起手机跟时燃视频。这几天拍广告和各种采访忙的他不可开交，几乎没有睡觉的时间，今天终于结束，他脱了上衣赤裸着上身躺在酒店的大床上，放松似的长长呼了一口气。 

他臭屁的凑到镜头前亲了一口，笑笑说：“宝宝，我好想你。” 

“我也想你，”时燃长长的大了个哈欠，“但是我现在要睡觉了。” 

沈银格算了下时间，国内的确是半夜了，但是他想时燃想的不行，不仅是心里想，身体也想，他纠结半晌哄着问：“明天我晚上回去，你跟陈兜去机场接我吧，我有礼物给你。” 

时燃揉揉眼睛，听到礼物稍稍来了点兴致，其实他并不是对礼物感兴趣，他家有钱，从小什么都不缺，只不过是对沈银格送给他这一点而愉悦起来，他翻了个身问沈银格什么礼物。 

“明天你看到就知道了，我保持神秘一下。”沈银格说：“但是我今天也有礼物，临走前留给你的。” 

“什么东西？”时燃被他一撩二撩的没了困意，更何况这两天他也不用早起，于是干脆坐起来和沈银格视频，他看着沈银格英气逼人带着些疲惫的脸坏笑了一下，他的妆还没卸，肌肉线条十分漂亮，明晃晃的暴露在镜头里，时燃不知不觉红了脸，声音软软的问：“哥，什么礼物啊？” 

沈银格舔舔嘴角跟他说：“我柜子第二层最里面有一个粉色盒子，送给你的，快去打开看看。” 

时燃在脑海里随便想了一下，沈银格平时把钱都给他叫他随便花，所以他不缺什么想要什么基本都有，沈银格给他准备了花？还是衣服，情侣装？买了包，还是手表，时燃想了一圈，总觉得沈银格才不会这么无趣，而且还特意留了两天今天才叫他去拿，他想不出来，揉了揉睡觉压的乱蓬蓬的头发走到柜子前把盒子拿了出来。 

他一直举着手机，像直播似的给沈银格看，沈银格兴致勃勃的指挥他打开。 

时燃唔了一声，把丝带解开，打开了那个不大不小的盒子。 

他看到里面的东西脸腾的一下红透了，之前覆盖的嫩粉变成了深红，像一只熟透可爱的苹果。因为那盒子里面放了两只自慰棒。一只是圆头粉红色的，用来按摩阴蒂，一只是奶黄色圆润弧形带着些肉刺，可以插进穴道里。 

时燃以前虽然自慰过，可最多也是用手玩到高潮，他还从来没见过这种东西，他皱着眉哼了一声，羞涩的不行却假装生气道：“送我这个干嘛，我才不要！” 

沈银格躺在大床上张着双腿，光是看时燃手里拿着那根玩意就硬了，他多想看时燃在自己面前自慰到高潮，想看时燃把手指插进下面的小逼里叫着自己的名字喷水，他想到这里口干舌燥，脱了裤子撸了几下哄骗着时燃说：“宝宝，你先用那个粉红色的玩一玩，好不好，哥哥好想你。” 

见时燃无动于衷，沈银格又可怜兮兮的说：“我可是亲自去给你买的，带着墨镜口罩帽子像个变态似的，比在机场捂的还严，还冒着上头条的生命危险，你说你在微博上看到’沈银格戴口罩去情趣店买情趣用品’，这我跳进黄河都洗不清了。” 

“你本来就是变态。”时燃被他逗的扑哧一笑，犹豫半晌，还是偷偷把裤子褪到了膝盖，他握着那根按摩棒不知怎么就想到了沈银格下面那根，又粗又硬的，摸起来大的吓人。两个人好几天没做爱，他这两天又没什么心思自己摸，现在被沈银格这么一说，一下就来了感觉。 

他把手机放在脚边的垫子上，那角度镜头正好对着他两腿之间嫩红的穴口，在镜头里能清晰的看见水汪汪的发亮，时燃羞涩极了，他垂着睫毛把手指伸进嘴里搅了搅然后放在两腿之间，轻轻一揉就爽的低声呻吟，更何况还被自己喜欢的人这样直白的在镜头里注视着。沈银格在那端看的下面硬的生疼，他一边自己弄着一边诱导时燃，低声说：“宝宝，用手指掰开给我看看，好嫩，好想舔。” 

“对，用指尖揉揉，用自慰棒弄一下，宝宝喷水了。”沈银格目不转睛的盯着镜头看，一边撸着自己的性器，就像看一部gv那样，不过看时燃自慰比gv可爽多了，他仰着头喘息，看见镜头里时燃生疏的拿着那嗡嗡作响的东西按在自己的洞口，另一只手还慌乱没有章法的揉着。 

时燃第一次用这种东西，那种低频振动抵在软肉上酥酥麻麻，和自己玩的触感不同，和沈银格舌头舔的感觉也不一样，是一种很微妙的舒爽，好像泡在一池温泉里暖洋洋的，从阴蒂蔓延开来，舒爽至全身。 

那根粉色的自慰棒小巧可爱，圆润的顶部像龟头一般亲吻着他的肉穴，很快就被汁水打湿，淅淅沥沥的向外流，时燃很快找到了技巧，一边用手揉着阴蒂时不时的按下去，另一只手就握着粉色的东西在穴口摩挲，他不好意思再看镜头，想也知道沈银格肯定在那边看着自己撸管，他胡乱意淫着沈银格的东西，忽然细细的叫了一声，汁水喷溅而出，打湿了一小块床单。 

“唔，哥，哥哥，喷水了。”时燃把自己玩的迷迷糊糊，沈银格看着镜头喘着粗气，好像刚刚射了一次，满脸潮红，他小腿还在打颤，想要睡觉，沈银格却忽然把镜头向下移，时燃立刻看到了他那根刚刚射完又微微抬头的性器，水润的龟头上还挂着透明的液体和射出来的白浊混杂物，布满着青筋，沈银格握着晃了几下，喘着粗气说：“时燃，我好想插进去，你下面都是粉色的。” 

“小逼软软的，像小嘴一样能把我吸射了。”沈银格对着镜头满嘴荤话，把时燃听得面红耳赤，很快下面又湿漉漉的，他搅着手指瞪沈银格让他闭嘴，可那模样在沈银格眼里分明就是撒娇罢了，他握着硕大的性器上下撸弄，对时燃说：“想要吗，宝宝，想不想哥哥插进去操你？” 

“唔，啊，想，想要哥哥……”那根东西看的时燃喉咙发烫，下面泛滥成灾的水一股一股向外流，他的欲望像雨后春笋那样密密麻麻遍布全身，时燃用手狠狠揉着下面，他把自己撸射一次后又疯狂的玩起了自己的嫩逼，他躺在床上把手指插进去玩，脑海里想着沈银格操他时候的模样，双腿大大的敞开给沈银格看。 

“嘶，宝宝真乖，”沈银格看着这旖旎风光加快了手上的速度，就好像插的是时燃似的，他看着时燃没有技巧的用两根手指在里面胡乱地搅弄，恨不得从手机里穿过去把时燃翻来覆去的操，他靠在枕头上哑着嗓子说：“用那根捅捅，宝宝，把另一个插进去。”沈银格买的时候就想到了，光是一个时燃肯定不能玩的尽兴，他那小逼又紧水又多，一定让他爽到了才行，于是沈银格戴着墨镜口罩帽子站在情趣店老板面前，认认真真的看他介绍了十几种自慰神器。 

说实话，沈银格以前也没见过这些东西，被说的脸都要红了，不过还好戴着口罩看不见，他买完东西又精心包装好，然后放在柜子里暗想，他对时燃还真是能豁得出去，顶级流量买自慰棒这种事怎么听都让人尴尬的要命。 

时燃爽的泪水把眼睛都模糊了，他甚至快要听不清沈银格说些什么，只有手指本能似的在穴道里抽插，发出几声好听甜似蜜的呻吟。 

“啊，啊，唔，哥哥插进来。” 

“宝宝，舒服吗，操的爽不爽？”沈银格的声音低低的，就像平时干他时候在耳边那样温柔，仿佛温热的气息都能吹在脖颈，时燃下意识缩了缩脖子，哼唧着说：“好爽，爽死了。” 

“宝宝，把那根插进去，更爽，快点试试，哥哥要看你高潮。” 

时燃低头看到手边的那个肉棒，上面冒着软乎乎的肉刺，他看的腿软，虽然没有沈银格粗大，但是也足够填满它细细的甬道，时燃硬着头皮拿过来在洞口沾了些汁水，听着沈银格哄他的情话深深插了进去。 

他按下顶端的按钮，那根肉棒就自动在里面冲撞起来，上面凸起的小肉刺毫不留情的搔刮着他里面的软肉，这种刺激让时燃腰都扭起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在房间回荡，隔着镜头沈银格似乎都闻到了那汁水骚甜的味道，他叫着时燃的名字，看着时燃仰着头哭着到了高潮。 

他高潮的时候身子红的通透，像一只煮熟的虾子弯起来，可爱圆滚滚的屁股翘着，十根脚趾头也一缩一缩的，就连光滑透白的脚背在沈银格眼里也十分可爱。时燃浑身上下无一处是他不喜欢的。时燃高潮后又深深浅浅的插了几下，实在受不了了，把东西拔出来扔在了一边。 

他把手机拿进了，眼睛还红红的看着沈银格，好像要哭似的可怜巴巴的说：“我好想你。” 

“明天就回去了，我告诉陈兜去接你，跟他一起来机场接我。”沈银格一想到马上就能见到时燃，眼尾就掩盖不住笑意，更何况他还给时燃准备了礼物。 

“唔，好的哥哥。” 

挂了电话后天边已经露出一抹鱼肚白，时燃看见床上狼藉一片也懒得收拾，他腿根发酸发胀，等天彻底亮了他就要开始准备新的工作。等沈银格回来后有三组拍摄，公司给他请了私人摄影师合作，不出意外的话今天就回跟时燃联系。 

他在床上躺了一会儿翻来覆去睡不着，想沈银格是一方面，准备工作是一方面，他握着手机用小号刷微博，看沈银格站子那些前线图，他穿着件驼色大衣，戴着口罩，眼睛里带着些倦意，还打了个小小的哈欠，他今天一早的飞机，刚刚才挂了和时燃的视频。 

下面的评论清一水的什么“哥哥看起来好辛苦，工作一定没休息好吧，黑眼圈好重！要注意身体啊。”“黑眼圈好重啊，垃圾公司，欺压艺人，能不能让我们哥哥睡个好觉？？”“好心疼啊，哥哥最近是不是都没睡好，呜呜呜，让我哄你睡觉吧！” 

时燃看了一圈，所有人都哥哥，哥哥的叫着，叫的时燃心烦，他想还好，沈银格说过，只是他一个人的哥哥，粉丝也不过是自作多情罢了。可是照片上的沈银格尽管疲惫，带着倦意，望着镜头浅笑的时候还是那么令人心动，他知道，那个笑容时不属于自己的。时燃握着手机呆呆的出神，等反应过来时屏幕都暗了，映着他乌黑漂亮却毫无生气甚至带着些厌恶的眼睛。他第一次开始讨厌沈银格是艺人的这个身份。谁不想把自己喜欢的宝贝藏起来呢，昭告天下被所有人观赏，时燃想想就烦。 

哥哥本来就该属于他一个人的。


	9. 小裙子／上

9 

时燃毫无边际的胡思乱想着，手机忽然亮了，他回过神点开微信发现是Lino给他发了一条消息。 

他认真想了一会儿，才想起来这个Lino是上次在酒吧遇到的那个男人，当初留了微信也是Lino要求的，本来想着回来就拉黑掉，但是后来就忘了。两个人从没聊过天，对话消息还停留在：您已成功添加对方为好友，可以开始聊天啦以及Lino发来的那个’微笑’的表情。 

时燃想不明白他什么意思，怎么现在这个时代还有人以这个表情为开场呢，而且还是跟他年纪相仿的人。 

“好巧，你是时燃吗？[微笑／]” 

“你是沈银格助理吧，我是他合作的摄影师。[微笑／]” 

时燃盯着这两句话一愣，差点把手机给扔了，怎么天下会有这么巧合的事？！！虽然他跟Lino没有任何关系，非要说也顶多算是个一夜情未遂的对象，但是Lino要跟他们两个一起工作将近一周，且不说害怕被Lino发现他们的关系，就是被沈银格吃醋也够他受的了，上次那天晚上沈银格把他翻来覆去的弄的事还历历在目，一想到就腿根发软。 

时燃烦闷的咬着指甲，纠结半天才回了一个：嗯。 

他白天去了趟公司，下午陈兜来接他去机场。陈兜看他的眼神怪怪的，一见到就上下打量，嘴角还带着坏笑，时燃问他怎么了，是不是自己有什么不对劲。 

陈兜凑在他耳边说：“沈银格都告诉我了。” 

时燃：“啊？” 

陈兜笑笑递给他一个袋子说：“沈银格说叫你把这个换上。”时燃以为沈银格又给他买了什么衣服，打开一看居然是一条裙子，还是嫩粉色的连衣裙，还有一双长袜。时燃翻来覆去的看了一会儿瞪大眼睛问陈兜：“沈银格给我的？” 

“对啊，他没跟你说吗？” 

陈兜是从沈银格刚踏入圈子就带他的人，两人除了经纪人签约关系也算是好哥们，他跟时燃的事第一个告诉的就是陈兜，陈兜没觉得意外，只是咂咂嘴感叹：“我就说看着你们俩有问题，果然被我猜中了。” 

原来沈银格送他的礼物是这条裙子，这哪里是送给我的，分明是送他自己的礼物好吗，时燃在心里暗想。陈兜在前面开车，时燃缩在后面换，末了还把绑着的头发散下来了，等到了机场陈兜回头一看，差点没迷晕过去。这他妈也太漂亮了，比他见过的那些浓妆艳抹的女明星不知道漂亮多少倍。时燃脸蛋粉粉嫩嫩的，又是尖尖的巴掌脸，鼻尖带着一抹害羞似的红，他挺不好意思的弄了弄头发问他：“陈哥，好看吗，这也太奇怪了吧。” 

陈兜摸了摸嘴角的口水评价道：“要不是你跟沈银格好了，我都想追你。”他们几个私底下关系本来就好，时燃听了也只是笑笑没当回事，却不知道陈兜那个时候就开始动了歪心思。 

时燃坐在后排刷微博，看出来沈银格今天还特意精心打扮了一番，穿着件长款棉服，头发也做了造型，就走个机场而已，不知道的还以为一会要参加什么红毯活动。他心里忐忑不安的等着，总觉得自己穿这条裙子十分别扭，殊不知沈银格从一下飞机就恨不得小跑上车看看究竟什么样子。 

车门被保安哗的一声拉开，时燃差点被他身后那些咔嚓咔嚓的快门声和几个闪光灯闪瞎了眼睛，好在几秒钟而已，车门就关上了。刚一开车，沈银格就迫不及待的把时燃抱在怀里亲，他把时燃嘴巴亲的红红的才舍得放开，低声道：“宝宝，我想死你了。” 

时燃向前排瞥了一眼，陈兜目不斜视的开车，还十分贴心的放了音乐来掩盖他们的‘罪行’时燃这才放下心来。 

沈银格看着他打量了一圈，时燃细长的小腿套着一双奶白色的长袜，上面是嫩粉色的短裙，可爱又诱人，时燃平日里绑着的啾散下来了，虽然不长但是有种格外迷人的感觉，沈银格看了几眼就硬了，他摸着时燃的手放在自己两腿之间，又凑上去吻他。 

时燃被他弄的受不了，下面湿答答的，但在车上还有别人，他可不想沈银格在这儿就发情，赶紧推开他，然后小声问道：“你怎么把我们的事告诉陈哥了？” 

沈银格没觉得这是什么大事，反正早晚他会跟时燃公开，所有人都会知道，在圈子里他最亲近的人就是陈兜，估计好长一段时间都要他帮忙打掩护，他刮了刮时燃的鼻尖说：“怎么啦，你害怕被别人知道吗？” 

时燃：“也不是，就是…...唔，感觉好别扭。” 

沈银格搂着他笑：“总有一天我会告诉所有人你是我老婆，还要开发布会，跟你求婚，然后让所有人都看到我们的婚礼。” 

时燃对他从宝宝突然变成老婆的称呼十分害羞，他撒娇似的用头蹭了蹭沈银格又问：“那你的粉丝呢，他们能接受你谈恋爱吗，还是跟我？” 

沈银格愣了一下，显然这根本没在他考虑之内，他淡淡的说：“我又不在意她们怎么想，有什么关系，我就是喜欢你。” 

“那到时候你的什么女友粉啊，老婆粉脱饭了呢？” 

“我不在乎。” 

沈银格像是被爱情冲昏了头脑似的在这儿说着不该从他嘴里说出来的话，作为这种顶级流量，坐拥无数女粉丝的明星居然因为喜欢的人说出这种话，虽然情有可原，但是传出去估计不仅疯狂掉粉而且又要上头条：#沈银格被助理时燃下情蛊# #沈银格被爱冲昏头脑口不择言# #沈银格 疯了# 

本来是要回家的，但明天一早有个开机仪式，陈兜干脆直接送到了活动附近的酒店，今天没人跟车，沈银格直接跟时燃一起下车，带他进了酒店。 

常年被私生追着屁后跑的沈银格早就有了高级的防范意识，他环顾四周都没人，直接搂着时燃进了电梯，门刚一关上他就像饿狼扑食那样抱着时燃亲。 

他吸允着时燃嫩红的舌头发出啧啧的水声，把手从他裙底探进去摸，在他两腿之间一揉就感觉到那里潮潮的，他变态似的把手指拿出来放在舌尖上舔了舔笑着说：“好几天没吃到你下面，把我想坏了。” 

“别，别在这儿弄我。”尽管进了电梯只有他们两个人，可时燃还是怕的要命，一是在酒店，二是谁知道电梯里什么时候会有人进来。他红着脸推沈银格却被搂的更紧了。 

“宝宝怕什么，不会有人看到的，”沈银格难得听话的不再弄他了，却忍不住抱着他一直亲：“嘴巴甜甜的，吃糖了吗？” 

“唔，没，没有呀。” 

“宝宝比糖甜多了。” 

沈银格扶着他的后脑勺深情地接吻，舌头霸道的钻入他湿热的口腔里搅弄，像将士攻占城池那样毫不犹豫的在他肉壁上一一舔舐，他搂着时燃细窄的腰，吻的难舍难分。两人的舌尖纠缠在一起，品尝着彼此口腔里的甜味，直到滴的一声电梯到了都没有分开。沈银格瞥了一眼四周发现没有人，更明目张胆的把时燃横抱起来，刷了房卡进去了。 

这一路时燃被吻的一塌糊涂，腿软的脚都站不稳，沈银格以前没跟人接吻过，跟时燃在一起后像是无师自通般熟练，总是能就这么把他直接亲湿了。 

到了房间里，沈银格抱着他放在宽厚柔软的地毯上，他脱了外套，扯开几颗扣子，骑在时燃身上。 

“你这么穿，好性感。”沈银格垂着眼认真评价，他喉结上下翻涌，把时燃裙子放平遮住大腿，然后双手从下面伸进去摸，表面看着还平平整整的，可是他手指已经伸进了时燃的内裤里，这种感觉新鲜爽快刺激的他太阳穴突突直跳，时燃点着脚尖碰他的下巴，目光迷离的看他，声音甜甜的说：“哥哥，我，我下面湿了。” 

沈银格扒了他的内裤用手指搅弄小穴，果然湿答答一片，他随便用手揉了几下，时燃就爽的喷水。他们俩好久没能酣畅淋漓的做爱，时燃更是放开了敞着大腿给他摸，没一会儿两根手指就给他玩的高潮喷了一次。 

沈银格把手指拿出来舔了舔，然后捧着他的脚放在嘴边亲，时燃的脚形很好看，被奶白色的袜子包裹着更是色情满满，沈银格隔着袜子一根根的舔，含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻的磨，撩的时燃咿咿唔唔的哼叫，他躺在地毯上双腿翘着，手指有一下没一下的抓着地毯，沈银格舔的他身上酥酥麻麻，穴道下意识的配合他的节奏紧缩着。 

沈银格舔够了就把裤子脱了，捧着时燃的双脚按在自己勃起的性器上，时燃的脚心占满了他的口水，湿漉漉，又滑又热，他压着时燃的脚背在阴茎上摩擦，很快上面的小孔就喷出了淡淡的透明汁水。沈银格爽的仰头喘气，他握着时燃的脚踝加快速度，越来越快，几乎要射了才停下。时燃用脚尖点了点他圆润饱满的龟头，露出一个诱人的坏笑说：“哥哥要射了吗？” 

“哪那么快，哥哥一会要射在你里面。”沈银格压抑着强烈的射精感，环住时燃的双腿向怀里一带，时燃的裙子被地毯的摩擦掀起来，嫩红的穴口就这样暴露在沈银格的视线里。他的小肉逼颜色淡淡的，上面满是淫靡的汁水，两片肉瓣大咧咧的敞开露出里面的小核，像一朵花一样缓缓盛开，丝丝缕缕的淫水还不断的从穴口深处冒出来，像一汪清泉源源不断。 

骚甜的味道萦绕在两人之间，沈银格用手指轻轻揉着他的花核，抚摸两片柔软的花瓣，像欣赏宝物那样细细的观察着。时燃的下面他看过很多次了，可是怎么也看不够，怎么会那么可爱呢，就跟时燃一样，软软的嫩嫩的，像花丛隐秘的深处令人向往。他一想到一会儿自己粗大的肉棒要从这里操进去，就爽的头皮发麻。 

时燃下面一点毛都没有，干干净净，就连精致的阴茎周围都是干净的，好像这个器官并不是多余，而是上天赐给他的一种礼物，更是赐给沈银格的，他用指尖轻轻拨弄着，又捏又揉，把时燃弄的浑身发抖，他平躺在地毯上双手抓着那些柔软的绒断断续续的叫着哥哥。 

“唔，嗯，好舒服，摸那里好舒服啊。”时燃被他弄的又喷出一堆水，目光迷离的望着。他低头看自己的腿根，上面沾满的透明汁水，而小洞还被沈银格的手指玩着，撑开大大的又紧紧捏在一起，这种视觉上和身体上的快感令他很快就迎来了一次凶猛的高潮。


	10. 小裙子下／后穴开苞

10 

“啊，哥哥，好爽，啊，那里不要！” 

时燃高潮时爽的细细尖叫，明明还没插进去，连手指都没有，光是被沈银格玩他的小阴蒂就爽的不行。粉嫩的裙子像湖水的涟漪把他紧紧包裹住，时燃大腿颤颤巍巍想要合拢，却被沈银格用力掰的更大了。 

沈银格又揉了几下他的小逼，把性器卡在穴口摩擦，弄的时燃穴道深处的空虚感接踵而至，像从四面八方吹来的风令他头昏脑胀，他大张着双腿撩起裙子哼唧着说：“哥，你进来吧，插进来。” 

沈银格又坏心思的蹭了几下：“要什么，要哥哥什么进来？” 

“唔，插进来，操我的逼，操我下面…...呜呜哥哥，快点，快…啊，啊，慢，慢点……”时燃扭着腰发骚的叫他快点操进来，还没等反应过来就被一插到底，他爽的差点弹起来，背后刺激的立刻敷满了薄薄的汗珠，沈银格抓着他的裙摆发狠似的操，按着他腿根毫不留情的往里面撞。 

“不是要快点，又要慢点，到底快还是慢？”沈银格一刻不停的抽插，又伸手把他那根粉嫩嫩的性器我在手里揉搓，还坏心眼的说：“你的小肉棒还跟这裙子挺配，都是粉色的，刚才逼也是粉的，但是现在被我插红了。” 

时燃目光迷离的望着他，撩起裙子任他摆弄，一双细长的腿被沈银格搂着，占满了口水的奶白色袜子搭在他肩膀随着他的动作时不时的晃几下。时燃皮肤好白，嫩的出水，摸起来滑溜溜的就像婴儿般的肌肤，身上也没有一点多余的赘肉，又紧又弹，无论是后背小腹还是腿根，摸起来都令沈银格血液上涌。他想不明白时燃怎么会这么完美，从前他就觉得时燃哪哪都好，听话又乖，连呼吸都是甜的，到了床上更是如此，蒸腾的热气，流出来的汗丝，都像是奶糖化出的糖水。 

“宝宝下面的小嘴好紧，把哥哥都吃进去了，嘶，舒服吗？哥哥一定把你喂饱了。”沈银格胡乱从旁边扯了个枕头垫在他腰下，把两条腿都架在肩膀上操，这角度似乎能更深，他没捣弄几下时燃就仰着头掉眼泪，他一次又一次的插进最深处，拔出来时交合处连带出不少粘腻的汁水，把床单弄湿了一片。 

时燃已经说不出这有多舒服了，爽的毫无意识的缩紧穴道，痉挛般的颤抖，他每夹一下沈银格就操的更深更重，甚至慢点轻点这种话也说不出口了，他搂着沈银格的脖子双腿往上翘，腰也配合着往上顶，恨不得沈银格能把他操穿似的。甬道深处的每一个敏感点都被沈银格变着法似的摩擦，又重又饱满，那细微的触感漫步全身侵占了时燃的大脑。 

这样的感觉不知道持续了多久，时燃忽然叫了一声，他嗓子都哑了，声音听起来甜甜腻腻的，沈银格听到他叫身子一绷，又猛的抽插百十来下，用手掌按着他微微红肿的花核，把时燃操射了。而他几乎是同时也射进时燃的穴道里，他停留片刻才抽出来，浓稠的白浊混杂在一起顺着小洞往外流。 

沈银格搂着他的腰把他捞起来翻了个身，撩起那沾着各种液体看起来十分淫乱的裙子，在他圆润的屁股上捏了几下，刚喷了精液颤颤巍巍的性器很快又立起来，掰着他屁股想往里插。时燃下面有两个洞，他只插过一个怎么会满足，前面那个小逼被操的红红的，他怕弄疼时燃但又不想停下来，便搂着他的腰想插后穴。 

两坨白花花的软肉中间有一条细细的肉缝，也是粉色的，沈银格从来还没好好看过他的后面，紧致的褶皱里渗出一丝透明的汁水，没流出来就挂在那里，他用手指摸了摸，一想到一会这儿也可以把自己的几把插进去，心脏就狂跳不止。搞得他心脏病都要出来了。 

时燃刚刚高潮过，迷迷糊糊的被他摆弄，在意识到沈银格想要干什么的时候忽然塌下腰躲着那粗热的性器，瑟缩的哑着嗓子说：“哥哥，那里，那里不要。” 

沈银格那东西那么粗那么长，怎么能插的进去，更何况那里连他自己都没碰过，时燃又怕又紧张，明明嘴上说着不要，可是不知为何后面却感觉到湿湿热热的，他双手拽着裙子边往下扯，扭着屁股躲，却被沈银格捞进怀里在屁股上亲了两口，他伸手在缝隙上揉了几下笑着低声说：“不会弄疼你的，肯定让你爽。” 

“怎么不要，连后面都流水了。”沈银格用手指插了一点进去，把里面的淫水弄出来给时燃看：“宝宝看，出水了。” 

时燃要被他弄的羞死了，刚刚高潮过身子都是软的，他没力气跟沈银格反抗，心里隐隐约约的还期待着，他嘴上敷衍的反抗了两句，还是乖乖的撅起了屁股。 

后面和前面不一样，更紧更热，沈银格插了两根手指进去搅，时燃就哼唧着说疼，他放缓动作耐心的帮他扩张，渐渐的有了感觉，就插了三根手指。那里面紧的跟什么似的，咬着他手指不放，三根手指插的他淫水泛滥，淅淅沥沥的淌出来，沈银格抱着他的腰忍不住了，嘴上哄着，我会轻点，不用力，插进去好不好。时燃刚嗯了一声，音节刚发了一半，就被重重的顶了进去。 

果然男人在床上的话不能相信！时燃痛的眼泪都掉出来了，他把脸埋进柔软的枕头里，双手无力的向后抓着抗拒：“啊，好涨，太深了，啊！” 

“一会儿就舒服了，宝宝乖，不痛的。”沈银格被夹的浑身酥酥麻麻，差点就射出来，他揉着时燃汗湿的屁股捏了几下，终于把强烈的射精感压抑下来，又猛的操了进去。时燃的屁眼太好操了，褶皱的小缝被他撑开，里面也是粉色的，沈银格甚至怀疑时燃是不是什么水蜜桃糖果做的，水又多又甜，又粉嫩，听着时燃甜软的叫床声，那感觉简直到了天堂。 

他从来没有这么爽过，后穴和前面的小逼不同，虽然都令他快感至极，但又不那么一样，时燃被操的一缩一缩的夹着后面，把他性器完完全全的包裹住，就像故意含着似的。那种身体和精神同时涌上来的舒爽，甚至比沈银格当初刚火的那种被荣耀和粉丝包围的自豪感还要高，那是一种灵魂和肉体漂浮的快感，仿佛飘上云端，就这样一直一直向上游荡。又像是坐上一艘棉花糖质感的小船游荡在时燃裸体之中，色情甜蜜。 

他捏着时燃屁股飞速捣弄，跪趴在他身后像一只不知疲惫的饿狼吞食着自己的猎物，有那么一瞬间沈银格甚至荒唐的想，他什么都可以不要了，名誉声望光环粉丝，他都不要了，他只要时燃，他只要时燃甜甜的叫他哥哥留在身边，在他身下淫荡沉迷着做爱，他就足够了。他爱着时燃，时燃爱着他，可以酣畅淋漓的做爱，就足以满足。 

时燃趴在他身下随着操弄扭动着腰肢，忽然被顶到某一点整个身子都颤抖起来，是那种细微不易察觉的抽搐，他十指紧紧抓着枕头把布料都拧起来，撅着屁股从喉咙深处发出舒爽而难耐的呻吟。 

“嗯，啊，啊…...哥！” 

“是这里吗，宝宝，操到了吗？”沈银格见他反应便知道弄对了地方，他磨着时燃深处那点毫不留情的操着，额头和胸肌上的汗水滴到时燃的背上和他的汗珠融在一起，他像是发疯似的把时燃搂起来抱进怀里毫无章法的冲撞，他紧紧搂着时燃，双手覆在他胸口揉捏着，几乎失控般的操弄。 

时燃嗯嗯啊啊叫了几声，被操的几乎晕厥，后面被填的满满的，沈银格越顶越深，越顶越重，周围全都是暧昧淫靡的气息夹杂着腥甜的淫味，他缩紧身子腿根都加进着发抖，要不是沈银格还抱着他一定瘫在床上动不了了，两个人沉迷在这场无止境的情欲当中，几乎迷失心智。 

时燃眼泪和口水顺着尖尖的下巴往外流，他喘着粗气转过头和沈银格接吻，含糊不清的说：“哥哥，摸下面，摸摸我下面……” 

后面被填满了，前面的花穴阵阵空虚接踵而至，他前后一同夹着，整个人都挺起来。沈银格环着他的腰，另一只手伸下去一摸，那小逼湿透了正向外滴水，他把手指插进去狠狠捅了几下，时燃微微张开嘴失声尖叫，瞬间高潮了。沈银格没停，手指在前面捣，后面操的啪啪作响，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在周围环绕，时燃被弄的高潮迭起，双手无力的在空中抓了抓，哼唧着哭出了声。 

“嗯…啊，哥哥，不……啊，嗯，操坏了，啊，不。” 

“不要，啊，哥！坏掉，好重…啊。” 

时燃甚至不知道自己说了什么，咿咿唔唔的呻吟叫床，听得沈银格绷紧了屁股狠狠操进去，咬着他后颈的软肉闷哼一声射了出来。他拔出手指，时燃下面像发河一样汁水泛滥，把床单都泡了，时燃双腿一抽一抽的，躺在床上，末了张嘴叫了声哥哥，就累的昏睡过去。 

时燃前后都流着水，还粘连着沈银格的精液，美丽又色情。沈银格帮他简单擦了擦，床上都湿了黏糊一片，他幸福的抱着时燃去隔壁房间睡了一晚。 

在公司见到Lino时，沈银格又换上了那种职业性温和的微笑，两个人谈论了一下拍摄流程然后就去化妆准备了。时燃在一旁偷偷看着沈银格的反应，发现他似乎并不记得Lino这个人，也是，那天晚上那么黑又嘈杂，沈银格又跟自己生气，怎么会在乎其他，他也渐渐安心下来。 

沈银格今天是给杂志拍封面，时燃坐在沙发上边玩手机边等，半晌他抬头看，看见沈银格换好衣服站在他面前一下子愣住了。 

沈银格把头发都拢起来露出光洁的额头，眼妆不浓，他本就睫毛浓密自带眼线，只浅浅的修饰一下就好看的人神共愤，鼻子在阴影的突出下更加高挺，他穿了一身剪裁合身妥帖的香槟色西装站在那里，遥遥的望着时燃淡淡笑。 

沈银格走在哪里都有种独一无二的气场，光是站在这里就像是戴了光环一般夺目耀眼，时燃见过他那么多穿西装的样子，可是偏偏这一身，让他忽然想起了结婚时的场景。沈银格穿着一身西装站在红毯上，像结婚典礼的画面。 

 

结婚，时燃想到这个词，心脏忽然漏了一拍。


	11. 吃醋

11 

沈银格见他发呆，伸手在他面前晃了晃，低声问：“帅吗？” 

“嗯。”时燃勾起嘴角点头笑了笑。 

他跟Lino去拍摄，两个人都经验丰富配合起来得心应手，很快就结束了今天的工作，沈银格去换服装的间隙，Lino摆弄着单反选片走过来和时燃聊天。 

“Adan？”Lino语气浅浅的叫他。这名字是时燃上大学时候用的英文名，好久没人这么叫他，那天晚上他也是随口这么一说，没想到他还记着。从Lino口中听这个名字总觉得怪怪的，时燃点了点头说：“叫我时燃就行。” 

Lino没那么纠结名字的事，他把单反给助理偏头看了看他问：“你是沈银格助理吗，还是......” 

“嗯，是助理。”没等他说完后面的猜测，时燃便打断他回答。 

“那天晚上。” 

“对不起啊，那天晚上我可能喝多了，没有别的意思。” 

Lino似乎早就料到他的回答，点了点头：“我知道，我想跟你说声抱歉，我也没有别的意思，那天晚上也是和一起工作的人去那喝了几杯，可能有些醉了。” 

原来Lino是过来和他撇清关系的，时燃这么一听就放心了，他倒不是觉得自己多有魅力人见人爱，是怕被人纠缠起来沈银格误会，他着一颗心刚放下来，Lino忽然凑近了些故意压低声音笑着说：“那天晚上是喝了，但是现在没喝酒，所以晚上想请你一起吃个饭，有时间吗？” 

时燃摇摇头刚想说没有，沈银格就出来了。他立刻离Lino远了些，露出一个得体的笑容，说了句：“合作愉快。”然后和工作人员一起迎着沈银格离开了。 

时燃不讨厌Lino，大概是因为他有一双和沈银格很像的眼睛，和他撩拨却并不过分的原因。但是再其他的，不想也知道是没有可能的。他本以为Lino识趣，这件事就这么过去了，没想到在晚上又一次收到了他的邀约。 

沈银格给他切好水果正一块一块喂他吃，时燃盯着手机看了两眼没回复，过一会儿又响了起来。 

沈银格搂着他问是谁，时燃想了想便拿手机解锁给他看。 

【工作很忙吗？】 

【助理也不需要二十四小时陪在明星身边吧，晚上真的没时间吗？】 

【没别的意思，只是想请你吃饭。】 

【周末呢，有这个荣幸吗？】 

沈银格打字回复没有，但是没发送就把手机还给了时燃，然后又喂他吃了块草莓不悦且肯定的说：“他看上你了。” 

“没有吧，不知道他在说什么。”时燃放了手机凑上去抱着沈银格亲他下巴，又讨好的蹭了蹭：“你吃醋啦？” 

“你说呢？” 

时燃又叼了块草莓用嘴喂给他吃，末了还用舌尖在他嘴角扫了一圈，眯着眼甜甜的说：“乱吃醋，我又没理他，这不是工作吗，等拍摄完我就屏蔽他好不好？”见沈银格还是不语，时燃坐在他身上一下一下的亲他嘴巴撒娇：“哥哥，别跟我生气好不好，你亲亲我。” 

时燃一撒娇沈银格就败下阵来，他不是生时燃的气，是有点气不能立刻公开他和时燃的关系，害得时燃被那么多男人惦记着，有一个Lino，之后肯定还会有别的男人，他心里清楚，这就是个开始，而且不知道什么时候才能结束。 

时燃这么好，别人多看一眼他都不高兴，自己喜欢的人现在又被人光明正大的惦记着，论谁都会不爽，时燃是他一个人的，他好想把时燃藏起来。时燃像一根舍不得吃的棒棒糖，舔一下都怕他立刻化没了，要是有一天真的被人整根拿走，沈银格要跟他拼命。不过好在他相信时燃只爱着自己一个人，他这点自信还是有的。更何况他跟时燃已经认识了这么多年。 

他以为Lino会识相，碰壁之后不会再缠着时燃了，没想到第二天拍摄的时候趁他不在，又去找时燃说话，而且不知道聊了什么，他回到影棚里看到时燃站在他身边笑。时燃笑起来那么好看，他怎么能对着被人笑，沈银格压抑着怒气深吸了一口气暗自嘲笑，自己怎么变得这么幼稚了。 

Lino对于时燃的态度是温水煮青蛙，小火慢炖，他是gay不代表时燃就是，他是怀疑时燃和沈银格之间的关系，可是两人没挑明，不管有没有在他这儿都等于没有。他以前交过不少男朋友，在圈子里也见过形形色色的男人，但是时燃这样干净又漂亮未经世事的男孩子的还是头一次，也难过他一下子就陷进去了，时燃瘦瘦弱弱的，但是又不病态，身材管理很好，线条也很漂亮，Lino甚至想给他拍一组照片，只可惜了时燃不是艺人，不然他一定想尽办法跟他合作。 

要是提出拍艺人助理这种要求，也确实奇怪了些。 

他有事没事就跟时燃聊天，时燃大多数是不回复的，偶尔回了一两句他也觉得开心。 

第三天工作结束时，沈银格在外面和陈兜说话，时燃坐在沙发上低头刷微博，他小号刚搜了沈银格，Lino便凑到了他耳边，时燃下意识的向后靠了靠，Lino温和笑笑：“你就这么怕我，还是怕被沈银格看见？” 

时燃微微蹙眉，平淡的回答道：“没有。” 

“那么小一只都要缩进沙发里了，还说没有。” 

时燃听到他这话不自然的直了直身子，靠在沙发上和他拉开一段距离，Lino笑出了声，抬手在他头上揉了一把，说：“我来跟你聊工作的。” 

“沈银格的工作你跟陈哥说就可以，我一般不负责。” 

Lino点了点头，但还是继续说：“沈银格今年就上了一个封面，还是十一月刊，明年的开年开季和金九银十的五刊资源，他没有兴趣吗？” 

“这个也不是他一个人能说了算吧，而且资源方面都是陈哥在负责，我…一般负责行程生活。” 

“我知道，但是有我的话可能更容易一些。嗯…我是指，还有你。” 

“什么意思，不是要我用身体给沈银格交换什么资源吧，这事儿我可做不来。”时燃听他这话猜到点其中意思，于是半开玩笑着说。虽然他之前不了解Lino，但这几天工作接触后也或多或少知道了他在这些时尚摄影圈的地位，或许他了解的只是冰山一角。Lino是《青年视觉》出来的人，在时尚圈崭露头角后又办了不少个人展，很多系列作品获奖，甚至有被博物馆收藏。就连五刊封面也有很多艺人和他合作，地位并不只是看到的这么简单。只不过更深的接触没有，时燃也不敢乱揣测他是什么样的人和什么意思。 

Lino听他这么说哈哈一笑，不知道是在笑他聪明还是笑他幼稚，半晌他望着时燃说：“你想多了，我可不是那种人，想跟你做朋友而已。” 

时燃偷偷松了口气，抿着下唇笑着反问：“难道我们不是朋友吗？” 

“哈哈哈，是，我以为你只当我们是工作关系。”两人有一搭没一搭的聊着，什么都聊，娱乐圈资源还有工作，偶尔还八卦几句，不过时燃对这些并不是十分感兴趣，大多数也只是听他讲。等Lino和助理一同走了，时燃手机忽然响了一下。 

【下次有机会要不要一起吃饭？】 

时燃想了想回复：好。 

沈银格好久没回来，时燃收拾了东西去找他，一出门却发现陈兜走了，他一个人靠在阳台上发呆，时燃走过去轻声问他：“要不要回家？”走近了才看见沈银格手里还夹着半截烟。他许久没抽烟了，时燃又不傻，猜他八九成是看到了自己和Lino聊天，可是天地良心，他们什么暧昧的话题都没聊。 

沈银格站着没动，半晌深吸一口气转过头语气不善的问时燃：“跟那个摄影师聊天就让你这么开心？” 

“唔，我，我们在聊工作。”时燃低声低气的说。虽然他没觉得自己做错什么，可是不想和沈银格在这儿吵架。沈银格的本意不是和他吵，可是这几天Lino总是粘着他也被看在眼里，虽然嘴上没说，但心里都记得清清楚楚，他跟时燃能聊什么工作，时燃是傻子吗，那个摄影师眼珠子都他妈要掉到时燃身上了，还聊什么工作，要不是沈银格跟他有合作，还在这儿，看他都要对时燃动手动脚了。还好意思说什么做朋友，都是男人谁不清楚他心里那点儿破事，一想到这沈银格就更生气了。 

“聊工作？你们有什么工作可聊，他不会找我吗，我有什么资源需要你出面负责吗？他不会找陈兜？要找你，他什么心思你看不出来吗？”沈银格气势汹汹，明明已经压低声音控制情绪了，可还是引得周围几个工作人员向这边看，只不过没听清他们在吵什么，都以为是工作上的事罢了。 

“哥，我们真的......”他看沈银格转身要走，时燃立刻露出无辜的目光伸手去拽，他好不容易拉住沈银格的手腕却被他狠狠甩了一下。带着愠怒下起手来就没轻没重的，时燃脚下没站稳，手腕被甩的直接戳到了墙壁上，他纤细白嫩的手腕立刻肿起一大块，紫红一片。 

沈银格没看见，一眨眼的功夫就走没影了，时燃想不明白他为什么生这么大的气，他不就是多跟Lino说了几句话吗，还不是希望像他说的那样，以后资源上能互相照应，他委屈的眼里起了雾气，几颗泪珠在眼眶打转，一不留神就要掉下来。手腕肿的发胀，他用左手捧着右手手腕放在嘴边轻轻吹了吹，然后用手背把眼泪抹了，像只被主人抛弃的小奶狗赶忙走上去追他的背影。 

时燃上了保姆车就窝在那不说话了，低头看手机，沈银格还在生闷气，一路上两人相顾无言，气氛降到了零点。 

直到回了家，沈银格扯了他一把，抓的还是右手，疼的时燃叫了一声差点一屁股坐在地上。沈银格这才注意到他手腕都肿起来了。 

沈银格对时燃的脾气来的快去的也快，他知道自己吃醋，气时燃又傻又单纯，一路上他本来是想主动跟时燃说话的，但是时燃默不作声的他找不到台阶下，也就这么一直到了家。看到时燃伤成这样，愠怒瞬间就变成了心疼，他握着时燃的小手放在嘴边给他呼气，叹了口气问：“还疼吗？” 

沈银格总算跟他说话了，时燃委屈巴巴的掉眼泪，小小声的说疼。 

他给时燃涂了药，又用冰袋敷了一会，正想开口说话电话忽然响了，沈银格拿起来看，微微皱眉随后说：“我去接电话，你自己再敷一会儿。” 

“知道了哥哥。” 

时燃乖巧的应着，心里却满是委屈，他甚至回忆着自己和Lino有没有什么过分的地方，想了一大圈还是没有，难道跟别的男人说话沈银格就要吃醋吗，是因为太在乎他了吗，一时间他都不知道该高兴还是难过了。 

沈银格在客厅阳台前打电话，打了好久，时燃也不知道跟谁，他今天跟在沈银格身后忙了一天累得要死，想着去泡个热水澡。进了浴室他只能用一只手脱衣服，脱光了又要用一只手放水，不方便极了，他赤裸着身子坐在浴缸旁边心不在焉的调着水温，氤氲热气把他蒸的红红的，奶白的皮肤像刚剥了皮的山竹，他想了想，决定让沈银格帮他洗澡。他都这样讨好了，沈银格总不会再生气了吧。 

他赤裸着身子光着脚去找沈银格，发现他还在打电话，都快一个小时了。他从后面抱住沈银格的腰蹭了蹭柔声道：“哥哥，我手疼，你帮我洗澡好不好？” 

沈银格回头看他，呼吸一滞，低声对着电话说了句：“先挂了，不说了。”他看见时燃不留余地的把身子暴露在自己面前，喉咙就热的发干，抬手横抱起时燃向浴室里走。他把时燃放进浴缸里自己也利落脱了衣服。 

大浴室里是双人浴缸，两个人泡在里面也绰绰有余，时燃揉了揉眼睛问：“跟谁打电话要这么久呀？” 

沈银格仰着头撸了把刘海回答：“白露。”说完他怕时燃误会，又解释道：“过几天拍电影的事，在杭州半个月，你跟我一起去。” 

“哥哥，我不喜欢她。”时燃下巴搭在沈银格肩膀上，亲了亲他的脖子：“她喜欢你。” 

“我又不喜欢她。” 

“我知道呀，可是，可是我也不喜欢Lino，我不喜欢除了哥哥以外的任何人，所以你别生气了好不好，我以后，以后都不理他了。”时燃靠在他肩膀上，又凑上去用舌尖搔刮着他耳垂，没几下就把沈银格撩硬了。沈银格喘着粗气看他，眉宇间终于露出些无奈的笑意。 

“工作资源的事都不用你操心，以后你乖乖的在我身边好不好，宝宝？”沈银格把他抱进怀里，声音温和下来，他手指在时燃单薄瘦弱的脊背上轻轻抚摸，咬着他嘴唇说：“看别人跟你说话我都会嫉妒，他们凭什么能看到你可爱的样子，你是我一个人的。” 

“唔，我知道了，嗯，别，别顶。”沈银格嘴上说着占有欲十足霸道的话，用硬起的下身对着时燃腿根撞了几下，时燃呼吸紊乱起来，他右手悬在空中，左手按在沈银格的胸口，溅起的水花扑在他肩膀。下面好像一下子就流水了，但是泡在水里他感受不到，只觉得温温热热，熟悉的酥痒感又从下面爬了上来。 

“宝宝，我以后不跟你生气了，但是你听话好吗，离别的男人远一点儿，不然我真的要气死了。” 

“我知道了嘛，以后我对别人都冷着脸，笑容都留给哥哥，只跟哥哥一个人亲近。” 

“我看你就会说好听的，”沈银格早就过了气头，现在怀里抱着时燃，哪还有心思生气想别的，他揉了揉时燃的屁股用性器顶着他，舒服的哼声到：“嗯，宝宝都把我撩的这么硬了，快坐上来自己动。”


	12. 浴室／镜面

12 

时燃叫他来跟自己洗澡本就是想着要讨好他，好好表现一次的，既然沈银格都这么命令了，他乖乖的挤了点沐浴露在沈银格胸口，用手帮他抹匀，白花花柔软的泡沫飘满浴缸，他在沈银格胸肌上轻柔的抚摸，本来是想伺候沈银格让他舒服的，结果没想到摸了一会儿自己先来了感觉。 

他一个手不方便，顺着沈银格的小腹向下摸，握着他直直竖起的性器撸了几下就想往里坐。 

沈银格舒服的仰着头眯眼看着他笑，勾起嘴角说：“这么着急啊，宝宝这么快就湿了吗？” 

被拆穿的时燃不好意思的低着头不理他，倒是伸手去水下揉自己的花穴。撇开了泡沫，清澈的水里由于折射的原因细小的动作看起来更加清晰，像是被放大了似的一览无余展现在两人之间，他坐在沈银格腿上手淫，这画面别提多淫荡了。沈银格从水下摸他的腰，一开口声音性感极了，里面满是情欲的味道。 

“宝宝小逼真好看，像水莲花在里面泡着。”他让时燃搂着他脖子伸手下去帮他摸，在花核上揉了几下，逼里面就噗嗤噗嗤的冒水，融进水里一点点向上漂浮，好像真的从他逼里开出了一朵花。沈银格用手指插进去捅，咬着他耳朵问：“舒服吗？” 

“唔嗯，舒服，哥哥插的好舒服。”时燃趴在他胸口，胳膊架在肩膀上晃着，随着他手指的动作上下起伏，周围的水花荡漾起一层一层的波浪包围着两个人。从时燃的屁股下面漾出来的，好像真的是从他穴里开出的花，肥硕丰满越来越大把两个人紧紧包裹着，而他们就在时燃的小逼里做爱，沈银格用力捣弄，脑海里天马行空的想。他好爱时燃下面那张小嘴，会吸会夹，又那么多水，就连在浴缸里都能感受到他下面源源不断的汁水向外淌。 

“水好多，这浴缸里都是你的水，都要把我给淹了。”沈银格笑着调戏他：“要更大的吗，要不要哥哥插进去操？” 

时燃挺着腰晃动，点着头喘息：“要，要哥哥插。” 

沈银格捏着他的腰对准下面撞了两下，水里阻力太大，操的不舒服，他站起身把时燃抱出浴缸让他撅着屁股站在洗手台前。 

沈银格的浴室很大，是普通人家那种浴室的七八倍，洗手台旁有半面墙光洁的等身镜。他早期为了节省时间特意这么装修，洗完澡可以直接换衣服照镜子，没想到在操时燃这事上派上用场。 

他揽着时燃的腰，把他屁股高高的抬着，偏头看着镜子里旖旎色情的画面掰着他还沾满水珠的小逼一点点插了进去。镜面上覆着一层薄薄的雾气，他抬手抹了一把，露出来的地方刚好可以看清他趴在时燃身上操弄的模样，粗硬的性器深深埋在他身体里，看得沈银格热血沸腾。 

时燃只是瞥了一眼，整个人就像煮红的虾子弓起来，那太直白而且和之前低头看的感觉又不太一样，他用手肘拄在池子边上，受伤的手腕垂在下面晃，另一只手扶着撑起身子。沈银格顶了几下，捏着时燃的下巴逼迫他转过头看镜子里的自己：“宝宝你看，全都操进去了，你真漂亮，看看镜子里的自己。” 

“唔，不，不要看。”时燃羞的想把脸埋起来，可沈银格偏偏不让。 

“怎么不看，小逼的水都流出来了，好好看我怎么用几把操你的。” 

时燃胸口肉不多软乎乎的，但弓着腰刚好可以垂下来，浅粉色的乳尖被撞的晃晃悠悠，像两颗未开苞的花蕊鲜嫩欲滴，摩擦在池台边上微微肿起来像两颗粉嫩的水蜜桃。细窄的腰肢塌下去，屁股高高的撅起来形成一个完美的弧形，把他姣好的身材展现的一览无余。他两只小脚踮着脚尖站在地上，迎合着身后粗暴的撞击。 

“啊，好大，操的好深唔。”时燃看着镜子里的自己，奶白色的身子被沈银格压着干，他从来没看过这样完整的画面，就好像在看一部GV那样从镜子里看着沈银格怎么操他。 

布满青筋的性器从下面的小穴进进出出，被泡的油光水滑，带出的粘腻汁液甩的到处都是，时燃双腿颤颤巍巍的，很快就被操的高潮了一次。他虚弱无力的趴在水台上，噗嗤噗嗤的喷水，很快又被沈银格插进了后穴。 

之前被操过一次，扩张几下很容易就插进去了，那里面紧致湿热，随着他呼吸的起伏有节奏的夹杂那根肉棒。沈银格双手环过他腿根把人抱起来放在台子上，让他大敞着双腿从面前的镜子里看他的花穴。 

刚才高潮过一次，已经被彻底操开了，两片软肉挂着汁水，中间的小核也凸出着立在哪里，像一张小嘴喘气似的煽动，他舔着下唇细细观察着时燃的小穴，心里一阵悸动。怎么会那么漂亮呢，时燃一定是上天赐予他的宝藏，从漂亮的脸蛋，完美的身材和这本不属于他却真真切切长在他身上的小逼，无一不让他心动。他猛烈的干着时燃的后穴，把手指插进他前面玩弄。 

前后夹击的快感让时燃迎来一波又一波的高潮，他仰着头靠在沈银格的肩膀上，目光都迷离了，他望着镜子里的自己想，他果然是天生该给沈银格操的，从他自己摸的时候就知道了，这个逼早晚有一天会被沈银格填满。 

他手腕的酸胀感已经感受不到了，完全沉浸在这场性欲之中，高潮迭起的快感令他忍不住挺腰，又配合着往沈银格的性器上撞，他含含糊糊的叫哥哥，不知道叫了多少声，伸手摸着自己的性器射了出来。 

“啊，好爽，哥哥，射进来，啊……不行了。” 

他小腹忽然绷紧，前后两个小洞疯狂煽动，像一条水蛇般拧着身子，在高潮中晕乎乎径直躺进了沈银格的怀里。 

这样令人呼吸停滞，几乎失去意识的快感他想要一千次一万次，永远都不够。 

沈银格到杭州的第二天白露才到，她戴着大大的墨镜后面跟了三个助理，笑的甜甜的凑到沈银格身边跟他打招呼。沈银格认真的看着剧本，敷衍的嗯了一声回应。白露坐在他身边的藤椅上，摘了墨镜递给其中一个助理，瞟了时燃一眼，然后小声惊呼：“啊，这是你的新助理吗，长的可真好看！” 

时燃虽说不喜欢她，但也不会在这种场合表现出来，他点头笑笑，然后礼貌的跟她打招呼：“白露姐。” 

白露并不是那种不识相做作的女人，到了拍摄时间她补了妆，很快收敛起笑容投入到拍摄之中。 

电影《逆匪》讲的是警匪卧底片，白露饰演的女警察在沈银格饰演黑社会老大的贩毒黑帮中做卧底，和他之间产生的爱恨情仇，本是该彻底对立的两个人之间在一系列事件中产生了不该有的爱情，虽然没有什么暧昧的感情戏，但是大量的打斗交手中也在所难免有不少肢体接触。白露很漂亮，生的精致，演技又不差，这样的电影是CP粉最喜欢的，路透一出，粉丝们就歇斯底里的叫好。 

时燃坐在一旁，低头捧着手机刷微博，偶尔抬起头看两眼，又是沈银格揽着白露的腰帮他涂药的画面。两个人一对视，镜头拉近，空气中立刻噼里啪啦的炸起了火花。 

时燃轻轻叹了口气，看着自己还未完全消肿的手腕有些坐不住了。 

等沈银格的戏份拍完，时燃给他递了瓶水喝，斟酌半晌说到：“明天我不陪你来了。” 

沈银格愣了一下，微微挑眉笑着问：“怎么，吃醋了？” 

时燃没否认的点了点头。 

但是剧本这么写，他又不能跟导演说改剧本，公司本就想炒两个人的CP，巴不得他们有更多的互动。时燃委屈的撇了撇嘴：“我可不想半个月都在这儿看着你俩暧昧。” 

沈银格伸手抓他后脑勺绑起来的小辫，然后又在他头顶揉了揉安慰到：“那不是电影吗，你看我一休息就来陪你了，多看她一眼我都不想。”见时燃还是不开心，沈银格又弯起手指刮了他鼻子一下：“不然以后我不跟她合作了，有她的地方我都不去，需要一起出席的我都给推掉好不好，宝宝？” 

这声宝宝叫的不大不小刚好他听的清清楚楚，羞的时燃耳尖都红了，时燃耳朵软软的，白的几乎透明，一害羞就变成粉红色，然后慢慢的爬上脸颊，他赶紧向周围看了看，还好没人注意，他娇嗔的瞪了沈银格一眼说：“你知道我不是这个意思。” 

“我没怪你，反正我明天不来了。” 

时燃吃醋归吃醋，但现在他不仅仅是沈银格的男朋友，还是他助理，自然要为他着想，反正除了几场夜场戏，沈银格都会回酒店陪他，眼不见心不烦，他是真的不愿意看见白露。沈银格没强求，给了他张卡叫他去刷，还让陈兜给时燃找了个私人教练，说是实在无聊没事做叫他去健身房泡着。 

一连四五天时燃都没再提白露的事，早上他陪沈银格去剧组，没什么忙的了他就一个人去健身房。 

时燃瘦瘦的但不至于弱不禁风，线条漂亮身材够好又一点儿肥肉都没有，他也不想练什么肌肉，纯粹是在这儿打发时间。私教比他大五岁，知道他的用意后也不像开始似的整天督促他做什么器械，两人有说有笑偶尔还聊聊其他话题，跟带孩子似的这么过了一周。 

昨天晚上沈银格回去的早，压着他做到后半夜，到健身房时候他腿还是酸酸的。 

热身有氧运动做完后，时燃嚷嚷着腿疼，瘫坐在地上哼唧着说今天什么都不练了。 

私教提着他小细胳膊跟捏小鸡崽似的把他放到器械上说：“你先做会儿这个放松放松大腿肌肉，是不是这两天做的强度太大？” 

时燃自然不好说是因为别的，只好红着脸点了点头。 

时燃说大腿疼，私教就把他放在了坐姿腿外展训练器上，这是个训练大腿外侧肌肉的器械，坐好后要借助大腿外侧的力量撑开两个垫板再缓缓合上，循环反复做三组，时燃腿部线条好看之前从没做过，私教本是为了让他放松肌肉调了个最轻的重量，等时燃坐上去一点点张开大腿直到完全敞开，站在一旁的教练吞了吞口水，忽然把目光落在了他两腿之间。


	13. 健身房上

13 

私教对时燃本来是没什么歪心思的，他第一眼见到时燃时也只是觉得他太过漂亮了，比女孩子还要白还要好看，再其他也没多想，可是当今天见到时燃大腿缓缓张开的瞬间，他呼吸一滞心脏像发疯了似的没规律乱蹦起来。 

时燃刚刚跑了半个小时，刘海和鬓角都沾了汗，他用皮筋把刘海也拢起来绑在头顶，俏皮又可爱，眼睛大大的亮晶晶的闪着光，无辜又纯情。明明出了汗，可是身上一点汗味都没有，散发出的更像是带着奶味的香气。他穿着件白色短袖，紧紧贴在胸口，私教看他练的认真便偷偷摸摸的反复打量。他胸口平平的，大概是因为运动过，乳尖微微凸起紧紧吸着被汗水浸到几乎透明的T恤，时燃下面穿的是八分紧身裤，站着时候还好，T恤能遮住腿根和屁股，可是一坐下来，双腿张开，下面的风光便彻底暴露了。 

紧身裤勒着腿根，私教目不转睛的盯着他两腿之间看，在张开的一瞬间他似乎看到时燃被包裹的肉茎下挤出了一条细细的缝。 

那是什么？！他不敢相信的瞪大眼睛，惊讶的微微张开嘴巴，甚至假惺假意的蹲下来以帮时燃调整姿势的借口认真观察起来。每次双腿张开，那缝隙就会变大一点，双腿合拢，他就什么都看不到了。私教表面装的波澜不惊，心里却早就掀起了千尺高的巨浪，他大胆猜测着，面前这个可可爱爱乖巧又漂亮的男孩子，下面长着另外一个不属于他的洞，是跟女人一样的小逼。 

他简直要被时燃勾疯了，连微弱的呼吸声传到他耳朵里都变成了勾引。 

私教看他停下了，把手放在他大腿上装作不经意的问：“腿还累吗，还有多少？” 

时燃喘着粗气算了算：“还有一组，十二个。” 

时燃今天总觉得私教有些奇怪，但又不知道为什么，他扶着把手做最后一组的时候，教练突然凑的更近了，脸和鼻尖几乎要贴到他腿根上，时燃被他吓的一激灵，忽然想到沈银格昨晚就这样掰着他的腿根舔，想到这里大腿肌肉一颤，下面没夹住，立刻喷出了一丝淫水。 

虽然只喷了几滴，两腿之间的布料只被打湿了一点点，但还是被教练看到了。他呼吸紊乱，甚至感觉自己从那个隐秘的深处嗅到了一丝骚甜的味道，他揉着时燃的腿根快要忍不住了，时燃怎么这么会勾引，他压抑着呼吸叫时燃下来，要亲自给他做腿部按摩。 

“啊？不用了吧，感觉没那么痛了。”时燃用手背抹了抹汗，下意识的合拢双腿。 

“不行，放松还不够。”教练伸手在他屁股上不轻不重的拍了一下淫荡的说：“你这里的线条也要好好练练。” 

“唔，那好吧。” 

时燃浑身不自在，总觉得他像性骚扰，可是之前的一周都很正常，更何况这个私教是沈银格让陈兜亲自给他找来的，他摇了摇头想，怎么会呢，是自己想的太多了吧。 

沈银格不想时燃健身的时候被打扰，所以把整个健身房都包了下来，他倒是真没想到差点便宜了这个狗逼教练。诺大的健身房里就时燃和教练两个人，教练给他在地上铺了毯子和瑜伽垫让他平躺在上面放松双腿。 

他双手压在时燃腿根轻轻向下按，看着时燃双腿轻轻颤抖不自然的吞了吞口水问：“这种力度行吗，会不会痛？” 

“唔，嗯嗯…...嗯，痛。”时燃疼的没忍住轻喘了一声，听起来跟叫床似的，甜腻的嗓音一下子就把教练听硬了，他捏了几下时燃腿根的软肉刺激的时燃又喷出了几丝淫水。这次是彻底湿了，把教练看的眼睛都直了，他看着时燃下面似乎透过单薄的布料看见了里面一张一合的软肉，正咕滋咕滋的冒水勾引自己，操，太骚了，他浑身燥热，甚至想要低下头把脸埋在时燃腿根好好闻闻他下面到底有多骚。 

他咬着牙磕磕绊绊地说：“湿，湿了，你下面都湿了。”教练压着他的腿伸手想要去摸，就在快要触碰的瞬间，时燃忽然抬腿在他胸口结结实实的踹了一脚。教练重心不稳一下子坐在了地上。时燃吓的赶忙站起来张着大眼睛说：“教练，我，我先走了！” 

他慌慌张张的往外跑，边跑边回头看，还好教练没追出来，他要被吓坏了。那教练是想干什么？他下面还湿漉漉的磨的难受，赶紧回酒店洗了个澡，问沈银格什么时候回来。 

今天沈银格要拍戏到凌晨，他告诉时燃会很晚，叫他先睡。时燃不想打扰他，只好答应，刚挂了电话就收到了教练发来的消息。 

教练：今天怎么没说一声就先跑了？ 

教练：我看你出了很多汗才那么说，你没多想吧？ 

出了很多汗？时燃一怔，教练真的这么想吗，还是自己想太多了。毕竟又不是每个男人都跟沈银格一样整天没事就想着操自己，他是不是被沈银格操傻了，别人随便说点什么他就往那方面想，时燃皱眉咬着指甲想了一会儿回复到：“不好意思啊，今天有急事。” 

教练：你明天还会来吧？ 

时燃过了许久回复到：嗯。 

沈银格第二天只拍一上午的戏，下午休息，他说结束了去健身房接时燃。于是时燃想了想就没把这事跟沈银格说，他怎么也没想到，那教练昨晚意淫着他撸了一管，打算今天在健身房把他给上了。 

到了健身房做完有氧之后，教练又让他做腿部扩张和按摩，时燃拒绝了，就算昨天是他多想，也不想让自己再在别的男人面前湿了，虽然他是因为想沈银格才那样，可是对着别人也太奇怪了。 

教练看他今天变得防范自己，想了想叫他去做深蹲。 

“我想练胸背和手臂，深蹲就不用了吧。” 

“不行，先做深蹲。”教练命令到。 

“唔，好吧。”时燃十分不情愿，但是人家毕竟是健身教练，是沈银格请的，结果他怎么也没想到，刚刚做了两个，那教练就上手摸他的屁股。 

“啊！干，干什么！”时燃尖叫一声，回头推了他一把，但教练比他高比他壮，这一下子在他眼里跟撒娇似的，他想上时燃这事期待一晚上了，干脆也不再装了，直接上手就要扒时燃的裤子。 

他捏着时燃的腰坏笑着说：“叫你昨天发骚勾引我，下面都湿了还不是幻想着被我上！” 

时燃吓坏了，他怎么也没想到这教练胆子这么大竟然敢在这里对他动手动脚，他双手双脚乱打乱踹，但是一点儿都不起作用，他眼睛都红了瞪着他说：“小心我报警，这里有监控！” 

“监什么控，早被我关了，给我老实点儿！”那教练满脸淫笑，硬着下面就往时燃屁股上撞，就在要伸手脱时燃裤子时，忽然被人在后背上狠狠踹了一脚。 

“啊！”教练刚转身回头，还没等反应过来就结结实实的挨了好几下拳头，他一看竟是沈银格来了，正满眼怒火的瞪着他，还没等他开口说话又被人连着打了好几拳。沈银格下手又重又快，一点没给他反应的机会，整个人都晕头转向，跌跌撞撞的往外跑，又被沈银格在背上踹了几脚。 

沈银格说好来接时燃，结果一进来就看到那教练对时燃动手动脚，气的他上去就一顿拳打脚踢，等把人打跑了，沈银格拧着眉头把时燃抱起来关心的问额：“没事吧，他对你做什么了？” 

时燃这才从惊吓中缓过来，他委屈巴巴的瘪瘪嘴说：“没有，还好你来了。” 

“你傻吗，这种事怎么不知道跟我说，他这种人死一万次都不够。还好我来了，我要是再晚一会儿出事了怎么办！” 

“之前，之前还好好的。”时燃抱着膝盖低头，眼泪都要掉下来了。他撅着嘴巴说：“我，我跟你说了你肯定又不叫我来了，我去剧组看你又要吃醋。” 

“小傻子，气死我算了。”沈银格把他抱进怀里亲了一口问，“怎么还跟我吃醋呢？” 

时燃转过头嘴硬到：“才没有。” 

“宝宝乖，我不会再让你吃醋了，以后走到哪都把你放兜里带着，我真是太不放心了，都怪我。”沈银格自责到：“你要是真出事了，我得恨死我自己。” 

时燃糯糯的说：“我会保护好自己的。” 

“那我也不放心，你这种小白兔要是再被这样的饿狼看到了可怎么办。” 

沈银格来了之后时燃就不怕了心里有了底，更何况还把那个教练教训了一顿，他蹭了蹭沈银格撒娇：“哥哥才是恶狼呢，每次都把我弄哭，就你最欺负人了。” 

“又跟我发骚，”沈银格被他这么随便一撩就来感觉了，他这几天都没能好好玩时燃的小逼，今天下午没事被这么一勾引忽然就想了，他捏着时燃的下巴亲了一口故意凶巴巴的问：“我不在你就这样勾引别人？” 

“我才没有！我只跟哥哥这样。”时燃眨巴眨巴大眼睛无辜的说。 

“是吗，那给我看看，你平时都是怎么健身锻炼的。” 

时燃看了一圈，最后坐在了坐姿腿外展训练器上，他想起昨天就是坐在这上想起沈银格然后湿的，他羞涩的舔了舔嘴唇小声说：“我昨天就是练这个想起哥哥的。” 

“然后呢？”沈银格问。 

“唔，然后，然后就湿了。”时燃声音小的几乎要听不到了，他慢慢的把腿张开对着沈银格，忽然被他在逼上狠狠抽了一下，又痛又爽的快感刺激的时燃立刻仰头尖叫一声。沈银格看着他淫荡的样子哼了一声说：“我不在你就这么勾引别人？”


	14. 健身房下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失禁......

14 

还没等时燃来得及否认，沈银格又迅速的在他逼上连续拍了几下，力度不大，微弱的刺痛感酥酥麻麻的从他下体往上涌，没几下时燃就湿透了。 

裤子紧紧贴在肉缝上勾勒出两道痕迹，黏糊糊的，那淫水从时燃的穴口涌出来，浸湿了内裤又打湿了紧身裤，滴了两滴淫水落在地上。沈银格不拍了，用手指顺着他的小逼来回摸，时燃爽的腿根颤抖，撑不住了，贴着器械上软垫的双腿收回来合拢。刚刚那几下抽的他猝不及防，酥麻而强烈的快感爽到了骨子里，他瞬间就湿了。 

沈银格佯装生气着说：“谁允许你合上的，给我张开。” 

时燃挺直身子喘了几声，又乖乖的分开双腿，下面黏糊糊一片跟尿裤子了似的，时燃羞涩的低头看，伸出粉嫩的舌尖在嘴唇上舔了一圈难耐的说：“哥哥，流水了。” 

“是吗，那哥哥摸摸，看看湿透了吗。”沈银格伸手去摸，两根手指对着他下面来回抠弄，顺着他花核的轮廓用指腹反复揉按，那两片软肉被泡的湿乎乎又被拍的微微肿胀，像被包裹着的一颗大而丰满的水蜜桃，还是甜到滴水的那种。他越玩越湿，隔着裤子在时燃的小穴上画圈打转，把时燃弄的都要高潮了。他把黏糊糊沾满淫水的手指拿上来递到他面前给时燃看，叫他闻闻自己有多骚，然后伸进他嘴里搅着他柔软的舌头让他舔干净了。 

“唔，湿透了，嗯……” 

时燃两腿之间弥漫着一种甜腻而迷人的骚味，沈银格忍不住凑上去闻，终于闻够末了用舌尖舔了舔附着在布料上的淫水勾起嘴角说：“湿湿的难受吗，我帮宝宝舔干净。” 

他两下就把时燃的紧身裤给扒了，用手指在他颤抖的阴蒂上弹了一下。时燃下面湿淋淋的淌水，软肉被泡的光溜水滑，他又忍不住的凑上去用舌头舔了舔，蹲在时燃腿间认真观察起来。 

时燃上半身也被汗水浸湿了，鬓角服帖的别在耳后，短袖贴在小腹上勾勒出完美的线条，下半身更是淫荡不堪。沈银格目光迷离的看着他的粉逼说：“这玩意你怎么练的，做几个给我看看。” 

“嗯，不，不要哥哥。”他下面被沈银格都看了无数次操了无数次了，可是还是害羞的脸红，就连时燃自己都不知道怎么回事，明明渴望着沈银格进来，又从骨子里从里到外的都羞涩的发烫。他赤裸着双腿缓缓分开张到最大，然后又慢慢合拢，平时穿着裤子到没觉得这健身器械有什么色情，现在脱光了又被沈银格这样盯着，一动下面就流水。 

哥哥也太坏了，花样怎么这么多，时燃情难自禁的想。 

他下面那张小嘴周围一点毛都没有，滑溜溜的，从里到外都是粉色，被光泽的水珠包裹着，沈银格看着他双腿一点点分开，小逼的两片软肉就像蝴蝶翅膀似的张开了，跟要飞起来似的扇动翅膀，露出里面隐秘的花核和细细的肉缝，当他双腿缓缓合上时，又一点点贴在一起，直到什么都看不见了。每动一次，就有一些水滴出来，看着时燃做了七八次，他就忍的受不了，胯下胀的发疼，他呼吸急促的说：“不做了不做了，我玩一玩。” 

时燃听话的张开腿给他玩，刚插入一根手指就难以自持的仰头喘息，诺大的健身房里只有他们两个，回荡着淫靡粗重的喘息和啧啧的水声。手指在热烫的缝隙中搅弄，沈银格大拇指指腹按着他上面硬硬的小肉球，两根手指从缝隙插进去捅，嘴上还一句一句向外冒着淫词浪语。 

“好紧好热，里面的水好多。” 

“宝宝你怎么这么骚，昨天还在别人面前喷水是不是？今天让你喷个够。” 

沈银格说完便加快速度，三根手指飞速进出，淫水四处喷溅，甚至从时燃屁股下面的坐垫上流到地面。他眼尾红红的紧咬下唇哼了几声娇喘：“啊，慢，慢点嗯，我没有......” 

“还说没有，看你水多的，都把这健身房给泡了，以后再让我发现你在外面给我发骚，看我不操死你。”他手指弯起来，在深处狠狠一戳，时燃瞬间高潮，噗嗤一声喷了一打滩淫水打在他手心，沈银格动作没停，反而更用力了。 

“你不是喜欢喷水吗，还喷不喷了？” 

时燃被高潮迭起的快感几乎迷失了意识，穴道抽缩夹着他的手指细细的尖叫着摇头说：“不，啊，哥，不喷，不喷了。” 

“怎么不喷，不想喷给我看吗，嗯？” 

“唔啊，不要，不，不行了……”时燃根本听不清他在说什么，扭着屁股想让他往更深处顶，迎合着他的动作。沈银格脱了裤子在勃起的性器上撸了几下，直接压在他身上干了起来。都被手指插喷了一次，还是那么紧热，一进去就被狠吸着，他趴在时燃身上双手揉他的乳尖，虽然平平的，但还是深深的勾着沈银格的欲望。他把时燃身下的器械撞的哐哐直响，好像要散架了似的。 

时燃的小肉棒高高的硬着，贴在两人小腹之间，快速的摩擦让他很快射了一次。 

沈银格根本不给他喘息的机会，紧紧搂着他操，时燃下面喷的一塌糊涂，高潮的快感将他抛向云端，半晌之后又射了一次。连续射精让他浑身瘫软，只得随着沈银格的操弄晃动，摇摇欲坠。沈银格像永动机似的，随便听时燃喘两声就更来劲的干，直到时燃眼泪都甩出来，搂着他肩膀疯狂摇头。 

“怎么，爽的受不了了？”说完又是连着几十下的冲撞。 

时燃不知道该如何形容现在的感受，小腹的情潮比任何一次来的都要更加汹涌，身体各个角落四肢末节的热流都向这一处涌，甚至能感受到血管里流淌的血液也随着身上男人的撞击游动起来，全都汇聚在一点。好像腹部有一眼喷泉，泉眼被堵住了般难受，他下意识的夹了两下，忽然意识到不好。 

要尿出来了。 

他终于感受到这异样的感觉不同以往，吓的哭喊着要沈银格停下来，可沈银格干的正爽怎么会听，时燃越哭越厉害，眼泪怎么都不停，他以为弄疼时燃了，连忙缓下动作磨着他的穴口凑上去舔吻他的眼泪：“怎么了宝宝，怎么了，弄疼你了吗？” 

时燃还是哭着摇头。 

“告诉我怎么了？”沈银格刚要停下来，就听见时燃含糊不清的说：“要，要尿，要尿了。” 

听到这句话，沈银格大脑一震，跟被扎了一针兴奋剂似的立刻亢奋起来，他要把时燃操尿了，他把时燃操到失禁了。这怎么还能停下来，他一定要干到时燃尿出来。这种想法在脑海中反复游荡，让他的情欲立刻攀升到了一个顶点。他咬着时燃的下巴下身一刻不停的猛操，咧着嘴淫笑着说：“没事儿，宝宝，尿出来，尿出来给哥哥看看。” 

“啊，不，啊好脏，不要。” 

“哥哥不嫌弃你，没事。”沈银格欣喜若狂，不留余地的耗尽体力操弄，终于他感受到时燃小逼深处有一股暖流喷涌而出，不过不是尿，是时燃的淫水。他抽出几把射在时燃穴口，接着就看见里面的水跟尿一样流了出来，在地上形成了一小片水渍。沈银格伸手揉了几下时燃那根挺立着颤颤巍巍的小肉棒，正要问他怎么没尿，就看见马眼喷出一股淡黄色的液体。 

好像是一眼喷泉，下面上面一同喷水，那画面美的不可方物，各种液体粘杂在一起淌在时燃的腿根，甚至顺着大腿优美的弧线向下流。 

沈银格喘着粗气笑着说：“宝宝尿出来了。” 

“呜呜，哥哥坏，哥哥好坏。” 

“你不就喜欢哥哥这么坏吗，嗯？”沈银格把他抱起来，一点儿都不觉得脏，甚至觉得这是他把时燃干爽了的勋章，操尿这种事想想就爽，而且现在真真切切的发生了。他抱着时燃走进休息间的浴室，一路上时燃还失禁的漏尿，滴滴答答溅在沈银格的身上，他不好意思的把脸埋在沈银格的胸口，又掉了眼泪。 

沈银格抱着他去浴室清洗过后，没忍住又压在浴室里做了一次，到最后时燃真的一点力气都没有，连站都站不起来，小腿抽筋着打颤。他叫助理送了衣服，帮时燃穿好，哄着他睡着了才抱人回家。 

电影拍了过半，沈银格再也不敢叫时燃去什么健身房了，那天的事他想想就后怕，要是时燃真的出了一点事他一定恨死自己了。因为私教这件事他还第一次跟陈兜发了脾气，陈兜知道跟自己脱不了干系，也只好认错，对时燃也倍加关心起来。现在沈银格十分不放心时燃，不是不放心他这个人，而是不放心时燃身边的任何一个人。在剧组里但凡哪个男人的目光在时燃身上停留三秒以上他都要回瞪过去，女人也不行。 

有工作人员叫时燃帮忙做什么，沈银格也只是不满地说：“没有别的人用了吗，使唤我助理干嘛？” 

渐渐的就没人敢招惹时燃了，但时燃跟沈银格不一样，不会冷脸也不会凶人，跟谁都聊得来，玩的也挺好，也会主动打理事物，所以也从没人觉得他架子大讨厌他，只是觉得沈银格对一个生活助理也太过宠溺了，他们不知道的是在他们看不到的地方，在床上，宠溺程度他们想都想不出来。 

有几个跟时燃关系好的工作人员见沈银格不在的时候忍不住问他，跟沈银格到底什么关系，怎么对他这么好。 

还有人开玩笑着说，沈银格是不是喜欢你啊。 

时燃正帮沈银格整理外套，听到这话低着头脸蛋红红的小声说，不是啦，我们俩从小一起长大的，他是我哥哥，所以才这么照顾我吧。 

大家都没想到两人之间还有这层关系，忽然也就明白了，原来是发小，这么一想沈银格对他的好也就正常起来。很快这个消息就在剧组传遍了，大家都知道时燃是沈银格的弟弟。时燃生的又娇又嫩，可爱又有趣，笑起来甜的要死，连导演也爱开他的玩笑，没事就说，沈银格也太狠心了，这么个漂亮的宝贝弟弟还带到剧组里干苦力。这张脸做明星都绰绰有余，居然还叫他给你拿包拿行李。 

沈银格哈哈一笑，意味深长的看了时燃一眼，什么都没说。


	15. 小可爱吃醋

15 

电影接近尾声时，不少媒体前来探班采访，沈银格和白露又坐到了一起。一张不大的沙发上沈银格坐在一角，白露就紧紧贴着他身边坐，毕竟两个人还算是CP，整天挂热门的那种，在镜头前他也不好说什么，只能笑着迎合。白露在他身边这么多年了，也知道粉丝们最喜欢看什么，最爱脑补什么，经常有意却装作无意的碰碰沈银格的腿，或是偷瞄他，若是接到了沈银格的目光，就露出羞涩一笑。她本就是科班出身的演员，演这点儿东西还是不为难的。 

两人接了几个采访，无非都是有意无意明示暗示的提两个人的关系，甚至有采访直接问两人什么时候公开。沈银格下意识的瞥了镜头后的时燃一眼，想了想露出一个微笑说，还是希望粉丝不要过于关注我们的私人生活，关注作品。白露也假惺假意的这么说，欲盖弥彰反而更让粉丝觉得甜。 

等采访和探班花絮一放出来，白露刷微博一看，果然两个人又上了热门，粉丝截的动图无非就是那些她演出来的’亲密’，偶尔沈银格的几个小动作也能让她们脑补出什么吃醋又和好之类的戏码。不过白露十分满意。他跟沈银格以前就这样，都五年了，私底下玩的也挺好，虽然是她单发方面暧昧，但沈银格也从来没挑明了拒绝过，毕竟金钱利益面前没必要那么假清高。倒是最近不知道沈银格怎么了，镜头前好好的，一出了镜头就冷下脸，跟自己欠了他几百万似的，好像跟她说一句话都不愿意。有事没事就跟他那个新助理凑在一起有说有笑。 

今天的戏份结束后，白露捧着手机一边刷微博用小号点赞，一边靠在剧组后院没人的地方抽烟。沈银格最近到底怎么回事呢，自己好像也没做什么过分的事，以前还一起出去吃饭跟一帮圈里的朋友唱歌通宵，也没见他这么魂不守舍，现在参加的聚会也少了，动不动就回酒店，难不成他金屋藏娇？她最近上火嘴里起了个泡，用舌头顶着舔了几下左思右想，忽然想到了时燃，好像就是他这个新助理来了之后才疏远自己的，跟时燃能有什么关系。时燃不是他弟弟吗，难道他们俩还有别的秘密？ 

白露正在这儿胡思乱想加推理的时候，忽然抬头看见了沈银格，沈银格跟她对视一眼正转身要走，白露忽然叫住了他。 

“沈银格，你躲我干什么？”白露把手机放起来，把手里那根烟头给灭了，“你最近怎么了？” 

“我什么时候躲你了？”沈银格站她身边靠着墙，从兜里拿出烟盒点了根吸了一口，“还抽吗？” 

白露摇了摇头，鼓着嘴想了一会儿试探着问：“跟你助理有关系？” 

“哪个助理。”沈银格看了她一眼淡淡的说。 

还在这儿跟我装什么呢，我都认识你五年了，演技再好也能被我看透好吧，白露暗戳戳的想，沈银格这么欲盖弥彰的一问更加确信了是因为时燃。白露也不是会跟沈银格藏着事儿的人，她自认为跟沈银格关系还算好的，毕竟他们一个公司，一起拍戏又是荧幕CP，绯闻偶尔也会冒出两条，但现在沈银格的态度就让她十分不爽。 

“还能哪个助理，我说时燃。是他喜欢你还是你喜欢他，还是炮友关系？” 

“跟你有什么关系。” 

“喂，你这人怎么这样啊，我好歹也算是你朋友吧，沈银格，别告诉我你这五年就只把我当同事，这点小秘密都不跟我说，也太讨厌了吧。”白露说着说着就开始撒娇，她长的漂亮，在女星里排的上前几，皮肤保养的好是不少宅男的意淫对象，她从出道开始没什么桃色新闻，全都是跟沈银格的。别说她撒起娇来男人受不了，就连女人看了也心生几分怜爱，但在沈银格眼里她也仅仅是个女人罢了。 

他眼里除了时燃什么都装不下。 

“我就随便问问你嘛，你就不高兴了？你以前可不是这样的。” 

“没有，我只是觉得现在没必要说这些，如果有一天该让你知道，你自然会知道的。” 

白露切了一声，转过头不看他了，两个人这场景看起来就跟小情侣吵架似的，沈银格叹了口气随后笑着问：“那你说说，我以前什么样？” 

“以前？以前我们经常出去玩啊，你还帮我挡酒，也没像现在这么冷冰冰的，自从时燃来了之后你都懒的跟我说话了。”醋意带着撒娇，换做别人早就把这女孩子抱进怀里哄了，放在以前白露这样沈银格也会哄上几句，但是他现在不愿意把自己的温柔分给别人一丝一毫，更何况是时燃明确说明过不喜欢的白露。 

沈银格吸了口烟，勾起嘴角笑了笑，半晌才带着一丝不易察觉的嘲笑意味说：“早就说过是工作了，你别入戏太深。” 

听他这么说，白露也不撒娇了，换了副表情哼了一声：“我当然知道。” 

白露喜欢他吗，还真的是跟他一样当作单纯的工作，她自己也有点说不清了，最早是这样的，公司安排他们做什么就做什么不带私人感情的，可是时间久了，而且一下就是五六年，论谁也容易陷进去，更何况沈银格帅气多金，举手投足间都散发着魅力，就算她白露再怎么会装会演，也是个女人而已，在这样优秀的男人面前要想还能心若磐石也太高估她了。她暗恋沈银格这事一直不愿意细想，也不愿意承认。权当是自己入戏太深。 

可是又有什么办法呢，沈银格不喜欢她是明摆着的，她再怎么热情也只是热脸贴人家冷屁股而已，沈银格站在自己面前，一根烟快抽完了，正要灭掉，白露向他身后的方向瞥了一眼忽然伸手把那一小截烟屁股拿过来说：“给我抽吧。” 

以前两个人烟瘾都重，同抽一根烟是常有的事，他没多想就递给白露，等白露抽完灭掉后，笑盈盈的仰起嘴角跟他说：“都是你的味道。” 

沈银格在心里翻了个白眼，腹诽到无语，有病这样的字眼，但没有表现出来。 

白露又向前走了一步，舌头在嘴里舔了舔说：“嘶，好疼，我嘴里上火溃疡了。” 

“什么事上火？”沈银格轻蹙眉头问。 

“也不是什么大事，你不理我呗。”白露微微张开嘴巴给他看，然后撅着嘴巴说：“帮我舔舔。”看沈银格表情沉下来，她又笑着改口道：“跟你开玩笑嘛，帮我吹吹。” 

沈银格敷衍的吹了口气，转身想走，白露又拽了一把他的手腕，沈银格耐心几乎耗尽，不悦地问：“还什么事？” 

白露也没说什么事，就那么拽着他，还故意晃了几下，等她看到不远处站在门口等待的时燃目光一点点暗下去直至彻底熄灭的时候才终于松了手。她笑着拍了拍手说：“没事儿了，你这儿脏了帮你弹灰，走吧，拜拜哈！” 

沈银格莫名其妙的看了他一眼，转身走了。 

这一整天时燃对他的态度都不冷不热的，问什么也都敷衍的回答，甚至在沈银格想要抓他绑起来的揪时还躲了一下。沈银格不知道他怎么突然这样了，以为最近太累或是有什么不开心的，在剧组便没说什么，可时燃对别人还笑盈盈的唯独对他这样。 

等晚上回到酒店，时燃洗澡出来后沈银格凑上去抱他，却被他推了一把，这动作彻底惹怒了他。 

“宝宝，你怎么了？”沈银格压抑着火气问。 

“没怎么，困了想睡觉。” 

时燃说完就真的脱了浴袍钻进被窝里，侧身躺着玩手机，沈银格从后面搂住他的腰亲了亲他的耳朵却还是躲。 

“跟我生气了？”沈银格问，但是他没回答。沈银格认真想了想，才想到今天下午白露的事，是被时燃看到了吗？时燃又因为白露吃醋？ 

“吃醋了？”沈银格猜测着问，时燃动了动肩膀还是没说话，他继续推测着：“因为白露吗，今天下午看到我们俩一起抽烟了？” 

“宝宝，是因为这个吧，别生气了好不好，她……我们俩没说什么。”沈银格绞尽脑汁的想，他们真的没说什么，白露就是怀疑了一下他跟时燃的关系。总觉得时燃吃醋的莫名其妙。 

“宝宝，别这么莫名其妙的吃醋啊。” 

说到这里时燃忽然转过来了，他眼睛红红的问沈银格：“我莫名其妙吗，沈银格你这么觉得吗？” 

“但是我……” 

时燃红着眼睛打断他：“你们还想再多亲密一点，你之前说过是工作关系，你们还需要去剧组后院没人的地方工作吗，什么工作，你帮她舔嘴的工作吗，沈银格你是不是太过分了！”还没等他说完时燃就打断他，连珠炮的说了一堆，沈银格懵懵的看着他，皱眉道：“…...你说什么呢？” 

时燃胡乱抹了把眼尾不想让眼泪掉出来，他冷笑一声说：“帮我舔舔，呵呵，沈银格你好恶心。” 

被他这么一说沈银格忽然想起了白露说的这句话，是有些过分，可是沈银格又不能堵住白露的嘴不让她说，但时燃揪着这句话不放干什么呢，他到底脑子里胡思乱想什么。 

沈银格还要解释，时燃忽然站起来往外走，沈银格拉住他手腕往怀里拽，他明明很用力却还是被时燃挣脱了，时燃平日里看起来总是软乎乎的一推就倒，他从不知道时燃力气有这么大，时燃冷冷的丢下一句：“我去客房睡，别跟着我。”然后砰的一声关上了门。 

沈银格真的没跟出去，他最近拍戏真的太累了，总也睡不足，而且时燃这样让他感到十分心累，他颓然的躺在床上由他去了。 

那个舔字似乎触到了时燃内心最深处的那道防线，他早就知道白露和沈银格因为各方面的联系关系不错，可是一男一女关系要好到什么程度才会这样肆无忌惮的开这种玩笑呢，他越想越难过，越想越怀疑起来，不是怀疑沈银格，而是怀疑那些他听到小道消息的真假。 

那些说“沈银格和白露是床伴关系”的真假。他明知道这太正常了，白露那么漂亮，沈银格是男人，他又不是阳痿何况性欲那么强，两个人在一块这么多年睡觉了不是很正常吗，而且在娱乐圈这种鱼龙混杂的地方，难道要沈银格这么多年就用自己的左手解决吗。 

时燃趴在隔壁客房柔软的大床上愤愤的想，白露为什么缠着沈银格不放呢，她也跟自己这么喜欢沈银格吗，自己十年，她五年，一定没有自己这么喜欢他吧。他又想起下午看到的那个画面，白露稍稍垫起脚尖凑到沈银格面前，暧昧的说，帮我舔舔。 

沈银格看到她那深红色的口红会心动吗，会也忍不住想要亲一口吗，是跟自己这样接吻似的温柔，还是像在床上那样粗暴占有欲极强的接吻。 

舔什么呢，白露为什么会这么说，难道沈银格也会帮她舔别的地方吗？ 

想到这里时燃憋着气深深的把脸埋进了枕头里。


	16. Chapter 16

16 

时燃早上睁开眼睛时是六点一刻，天朦朦亮笼罩着一层浅灰色的雾气，他翻了个身想要再睡一会儿，忽然想到沈银格今天早上八点有个人专访。他无奈的叹了口气从床上爬起来，简单洗漱一番去叫沈银格起床。 

时燃虽然还在生气，可也是有职业操守的，他当然记得自己还是沈银格的私人助理，要帮他准备行李准备早餐安排行程，虽然之前在家时只要不是沈银格忙得不可开交，都是沈银格来准备早餐，然后贱兮兮的凑过来把他亲醒再一起吃早饭，时间充裕的话还会在床上晨练一下。 

但昨晚，他就真的随时燃任性的在客房睡了一晚，他住的套房有二百多平，两个人都不说话，死寂沉沉。时燃趴在枕头上掉眼泪，哭完了就觉得自己真他妈怂，又恨又气，可是他又能做什么呢，他能去找白露警告他离沈银格远点吗，他能去找白露打架吗，还是找个靠谱的媒体公开他和沈银格的关系？答案是都不能，他只能忍气吞声。也太委屈了。时燃还自虐般的在微博上搜索#沈银格白露#的各种关键词，还顺着CP饭大大的小号一直摸下去，摸到那些私生以前拍到的两个人’亲密’的照片。他就这么来来回回看了一晚上，直到凌晨两点才睡着。 

沈银格跟白露到底还有什么关系，他们以前真的在一起过，还是藕断丝连。他明明相信沈银格不是那种人，可沈银格又从未跟自己说过这些。他想知道答案，又没有勇气问他。时燃纠结的整个人都要拧巴起来，恨不得现在就揪起沈银格让他一条条的回答自己的问题，最好是快问快答，就跟采访一样。 

时燃走到他门口用脚踹了几下门冷冷的叫他起床，半晌还没人理，时燃就推门进去找，发现沈银格早就起来了。他纳闷的找了一圈，最后看到沈银格一个人悠哉悠哉的在阳台上吃早餐。 

“起床了？”沈银格看到时燃直直的站在那里，放下手中的橙汁舔了下嘴角说：“我想让你再睡一会儿的，不用起这么早，你想吃什么我给你做。” 

“不用了。” 

沈银格这是认错的态度吗？一大早怡然自得的坐在阳台吃早餐？！时燃猛的一股火又窜上来，他没顾沈银格在身后叫他，气呼呼的穿鞋拿着沈银格的行李就出门了。他钻进保姆车后排，靠在那做深呼吸，末了才发现，自己脾气怎么这么大了，他以前从不生气的。肯定都是因为沈银格这个王八蛋，罪魁祸首，渣男，把自己惹生气了都不知道哄。 

时燃昨晚没休息好，靠了一会儿就迷迷糊糊的睡着了，然后断断续续的开始做梦。 

他梦见沈银格穿着一身西装，香槟色，好像就是之前Lino给他拍照时候那身，他捧着一大束花对时燃笑，然后说：“我要结婚了。”时燃问他：“戒指呢？” 

沈银格摸了摸时燃的头顶，就像小时候那样温柔，他说：“已经戴好了。”时燃低头看手，发现根本没有什么戒指，他正要撒娇跟沈银格说你骗我！又听见沈银格说：“在你嫂子手上呢。” 

嫂子？什么嫂子？！时燃抬头看见沈银格身后站着一个女人，穿着一身洁白的婚纱笑盈盈的望着自己。沈银格搂着她的肩膀说，这就是你嫂子。时燃定睛一看，这不是白露吗？他质问沈银格他们为什么会结婚，沈银格却笑着说，我们早就结婚了，只是没告诉你而已。 

时燃简直要疯了，他跟白露结婚？什么时候的事，怎么可能不告诉自己，沈银格怎么可能娶别人！他像疯了似的推沈银格，去抓白露的婚纱，不可能，沈银格怎么会这么做。他十根手指都紧紧的攥起来几乎要把掌心戳破了也不松手，他攥着白露的婚纱发疯般的怒吼，不可能，他不会娶你的！ 

白露的笑和昨天下午那感觉一模一样，时燃还要说什么，只见眼前突然升起一团白雾，接着什么都没有了，白雾一升有两三米高，他被紧紧裹在里面什么都看不见连呼吸都变得不顺畅，他大叫着沈银格的名字可惜无人回应。他走进白雾深处忽然看见了一颗跳动的心脏，上面湿淋淋的滴着血，被白雾紧紧环绕一团。他走过去想用手拍拍看那么恶心的究竟是什么东西，一伸手却轻而易举的把那玩意那了下来，他捧着仔细的看那团血肉，忽然变成了一个婴儿。当他再抬头看的时候，白露变成一条白色的蛇从雾气中钻出来，对着他吐信子，接着张开血盆大口咆哮着说：沈银格是我的，这个孩子也是我的...... 

时燃吓的不轻猛的睁开眼睛，梦醒了。 

他环顾四周发现还坐在车里，陈兜问他怎么了，一直叫沈银格名字。时燃愣了一下摇摇头说：“没什么，做了个梦。” 

醒来后还是心有余悸，他摸摸额角流了几滴汗，然后擦了擦拢起头发重新绑了一下。等到沈银格上车了，两人又变回之前的沉默，沈银格和另外一个助理聊今天拍戏的事，时燃一个人坐在后排向窗外望。他看见那些飞速向后退的街衢，逐渐远离视线变得模糊，他托着下巴呆呆的想，他和沈银格关系是不是也是如此，新鲜感的流逝是飞速的，他们之间早就过了那种热恋劲了。 

电影到了收尾，今天拍两个打斗场面加沈银格中枪后掉进院子里假山后的水池。已经入冬，十二月份的杭州并不温暖，要一遍一遍的跳进水池里......时燃坐在休息区的椅子上看着剧本：凌娜（白露饰）紧紧抱着他，在他耳边低声说：快跑。没想到陈野（沈银格饰）替他挡了一枪，接着深深坠入身后的冷水池中。 

时燃看到这里啪的一声把剧本摔在桌子上，把旁边沈银格另一个助理小吴吓了一跳。 

小吴跟沈银格的时间比他还要久，从沈银格对时燃和其他几个助理包括自己的态度上他就知道两个人并不是那样简单的关系，不过或许是弟弟也说不定，但老板的私生活肯定不该是自己多嘴的，他这人聪明着呢，知道沈银格把时燃捧在手心上，自己也凑在边上捧着。 

他今天一早就见时燃冷着脸，比昨天还要冷，气压简直比这冬天的气温还要低，他小声的以一种关心的态度问道：“怎么了，今天心情不好？” 

“啊？”时燃也才发觉到自己弄了这么大动静，他连忙换上那副迷惑人心的甜蜜笑容来摇了摇头说：“没事呀。”然后不留痕迹的把剧本那页翻过去了，他可不想再看到了一眼都不想。 

他抱着膝盖在那等沈银格，虽然强迫自己不要看他，一直玩手机打游戏刷微博随便干什么都好，可还是忍不住偷瞄，期间小吴给他换着口味到了几杯果汁，但是他一口都没动，小吴心想，这个小祖宗比沈银格还不好伺候，不过好在不会对人乱发脾气，再加上他这张漂亮的脸蛋，生气也是诱人的，干什么也就觉得理所应当。 

沈银格在这个电影里的角色不会游泳，演的太好以至于连时燃都忘了沈银格本人游泳有多么厉害。所以当导演喊卡之后，沈银格还没有从水底上来时，时燃被吓的心跳漏了一拍。小吴还在旁边想着法的哄他开心，给他讲什么圈里的八卦，谁谁谁怀孕了，谁谁谁出轨了，谁谁谁是代孕的什么事。他不是单纯的逗时燃开心，因为他发现只要时燃不高兴，那么沈银格就会不高兴，沈银格不高兴那么也不会给他好脸色看，聪明如他发现源头在时燃这儿，所以自己要想好过还是哄他来的比较快。但是时燃没跟他说几句，忽然冲向了水池旁边。 

他好像梦到过，在很久很久之前，还没跟沈银格在一起的时候。他梦到过沈银格掉进水里就那么飘散了，也梦到过隐匿在一片朦胧薄雾中消失了，梦到过他开车走了，还有很多以各种方式离开自己，那时候他患得患失，害怕被沈银格知道自己的心思离开自己又害怕他真的某一天不声不响的离开了。 

在一起后没做过这样的梦了，可是当他看到这种场景时依旧怕的要死。 

他冲过去跪在水池边向里看，却什么都没有，他怅然若失的伸手从水里捞了一下，甚至下一秒就想跳进去找，尽管他不会水。 

不过几秒钟而已，周围的人都没发现这边的异样，就在他觉得自己快要疯掉时，沈银格突然从水里冒出来噗嗤吐了他一脸水，然后笑嘻嘻地说：“你急什么呢，我又不是不会游泳，担心我是不是？” 

他被耍了。那一瞬间时燃心里五味杂陈，他这两天都没有像现在这样如此生气过，是真正的生气，委屈难过的生气。这两天堆积的情绪一起涌上心头，他跪在那里推了沈银格一把吼道：“是不是有病啊你！” 

脸上被沈银格喷的水滴滴答答落下来，里面还参杂着几滴眼泪，时燃转身走向休息室，沈银格从水中一跃而出低声叫着他的名字追了过去。好在工作人员那边嘈杂没人注意，都以为是时燃帮着沈银格去换衣服吹干头发去了。 

沈银格有自己的休息室，里面没有别人，他推抱着时燃进了浴室说：“宝宝我好冷，你抱抱我吧。” 

时燃冷漠的帮他开了热水，说：“那请你多喝热水。”他正要往外走，又被人拉了回来，沈银格跟狗皮膏药似的粘着他怎么甩也甩不掉，自己脱光了又把时燃脱光了让他跟自己一起洗。时燃低着头不看他只看被热水浇的红通通的脚尖，沈银格又凑上来贱兮兮的说：“还在跟我生气吗？” 

“没有。” 

“我真的知道错了，你原谅我好不好。我跟白露什么都没有。”说到白露沈银格轻轻叹了口气，语气变得郑重：“时燃，我知道你在想什么，也知道你在担心什么，但是你相信我好吗。在你来之前我承认，我跟白露的关系确实比较亲密，有一部分是因为我们在同一公司有很多合作关系，你也知道公司和营销部门都在炒我们的CP，因为群众需要，利益需要，但是这只是我们的工作。也仅此而已。” 

他湿热的胸膛紧紧贴着时燃的背，轻声说：“宝宝，我从来没有跟她在一起过，也从来没有喜欢过她，不对，我没喜欢过任何人，我们不是一起长大的吗，小时候你不是整天粘着我吗，你看我有跟哪个女孩子一起玩过吗，我的生命里都是你。” 

时燃动了动脚尖，低声问：“真的吗？” 

“当然了宝宝，我只喜欢过一个人，只有你。后来进了公司我一心都在工作上，我也没跟白露睡过，那些造谣的小道消息你也知道都是假的，你相信我。” 

“我，我知道了。”时燃憋憋嘴转过身抱着他的腰闷声说：“我是不是太好欺负了，你随便两句话我就原谅你，我反悔了。” 

“反悔一秒可以吗，一秒到了，你就不能再生气了，只能爱我只能亲我。” 

肉麻，时燃心想，沈银格什么时候变得这么软了，又粘人又会撒娇，他那些耍酷高冷人设就这么崩了吗。他点了点头算是默认，低声说：“肉麻，恶心。”却还是仰头接住了沈银格的吻。


	17. 渔网袜／假阳具

17 

休息室的浴室不大，做起来自然没有在家里舒服，沈银格给他舔到高潮一次，又操了一次草草收场，两个人都意犹未尽。但是在剧组里谁也不干肆意妄为。 

换好干净衣服，沈银格帮他吹头发。时燃的头发又长了一些，他想起刚到沈银格家来时还是普通的短发，院子外那排梧桐才刚刚掉叶子，现在大概已经全都秃了，他们有一段日子没回家了，怎么说呢，虽然在现实意义上那并不算是他们两个人的家，是时燃搬到沈银格家去住，可是他们在那里一同生活了很久，时燃就愈发想念。 

吹干头发出去时，时燃的小腿还在打颤，虽然清理干净，但那么多人在，只要有目光飘到这里时燃都怕被人看出异常。好在沈银格在他前面，也并没有多少人注意他，这才安心。 

晚上回家后沈银格叫厨师做了牛排，又开了瓶他珍藏许久的红酒，俨然是浪漫烛光晚餐的架势。 

他把牛排切成小块后和时燃交换盘子，时燃美滋滋的吃了一块肉问道：“马上过年了，你准备休假吗，是不是要回家过年？” 

“打算休息一周，你呢，跟我一起回家吧。” 

早几年前，若是父母不回老家，时燃的父母经常和沈银格父母家一起过年，因为老人住的远，两家关系又好，在一起热闹。但是从今年开始，时燃父母说什么要去找当年热恋的激情，打算在新年时去旅游度蜜月，还要去欧洲，时燃捧着手机问他爸：“那我怎么办？”他爸倒是理所当然的说：“你不是跟你哥在一起吗，你去他家过年。” 

这个在一起三个字感觉很微妙，听的时燃脸红，他又不知道如何拒绝，就这样’被迫’着跟沈银格回家过年了。沈银格知道了当然乐意，这可和从前的意味不一样了，以前再怎么亲密也只是竹马兄弟关系，现在可是他对象了。 

时燃抿了口红酒小声说：“要不我不去了吧，我不好意思。” 

“你又不是没来过，有什么不好意思的，你要是真不来，我爸我妈不得骂死我，说我虐待你。” 

时燃同意之后，沈银格又沉浸在一种要带老婆回家的喜悦之中。 

晚饭吃完后，时燃喝的醉醺醺的，一开口说话都是甜腻的红酒味儿，沈银格抱着他放在床上亲了几口，时燃主动缠上他的腰软呼呼的说：“哥哥，想要。” 

沈银格今天倒没想饿虎扑食似的压着他干，反而坏笑了一下起身说，你等我一下。时燃没喝多少红酒，但是酒量实在太差，脑袋晕乎乎的，一说话都是粘滋滋的尾音，他叫了几声哥哥，见没人理，就想下床去找，结果被什么东西绊了一跤，摔在地毯上。他嚎了几声沈银格的名字他才过来。 

“诶哟，我的小祖宗，你真喝多啦？”沈银格又把他抱回床上，然后眼睛亮亮的说：“看我给你买了礼物。” 

一般沈银格这么说都不是什么好礼物，他要是真想给时燃买什么正经东西都直接打钱，几万几万的打，但只要说了礼物这两个字，肯定又和做爱离不了关系。时燃酒意上头，身子也热乎乎的，好像身上的细胞都在叫嚣着想要沈银格弄他，今天在浴室弄的那次根本就不尽兴，他把沈银格手里的‘礼物’拿过来看，果不其然，是一双渔网袜。 

时燃拿在手里看了一会儿，对着沈银格揉了揉眼睛说：“哥哥你好坏啊。” 

这语气完全就是撒娇，勾的沈银格七魂六魄都不知道飘到哪去了，他坐在床边一脸宠溺加坏坏的笑容看着时燃叫他穿上给自己看。时燃乖乖脱了裤子，半醉半醒的，连内裤也一同脱了。然后穿上了那条渔网袜。 

时燃上身只穿了一件深蓝色的丝绸衬衫，薄若轻纱，乳尖凸起若隐若现，下半身更是淫荡，除了一条渔网袜什么都没有，他的小肉棒已经硬了，被网格勒起来紧紧贴在小腹上，而再下面一点那嫩嫩的小穴也被棱形的网线分割开来，滴出来的汁水缠在紧密的细线上，看起来色情到了极点。 

他下面被勒的痒痒的，还没被摸就开始流水，他用手揉了几下觉得不够舒服，便撅着屁股趴到沈银格面前让他来揉。 

“哥哥，流水了，你快摸摸我，下面好痒啊……”时燃撅起来晃着屁股给沈银格看：“你看流了好多水。” 

沈银格在他屁股上轻轻拍了几下，笑到：“宝宝真骚。”确实他肯本没有想到时燃穿上渔网袜会是这种效果，细小的网格包裹着他瓷白色的肌肤，每一块似乎都变得更为诱人，尤其是他两腿之间的小穴，粉粉的被勒起来，看得更加清晰，两片软肉包裹着中间肉粉色的花核，被汁水泡的亮晶晶。沈银格刚上手摸了几下，涌出的淫水就把渔网袜都弄湿了。 

“宝宝下面好软，好嫩，里面真好看，我给你拍下来看看好不好？”沈银格说完就去拿手机，时燃本来是不同意的，可是沈银格手指在里面搅的他神魂颠倒，抗拒了两声就变成了咿咿呀呀的呻吟。 

“唔，嗯，不，不要拍，不要。”他还撅着屁股，无力的挣扎了几下，沈银格就开了录像。 

他用手指浅浅插进去，勾出来一堆透明的液体，然后抹在那肉穴的周围再继续插，还会把时燃那两片软肉拉扯起来晃动，就像是蝴蝶翅膀那样煽动着，时燃皮肤奶白奶白的，连下面的肉也白的发嫩，透着些粉红色，肉瓣的轮廓看的清清晰晰，他用手玩够了就伸舌头进去舔。 

时燃的叫声忽然拔高，比之间更细更尖也叫的更频繁了，沈银格的舌头灵活有力，柔软的舌面和他那凸起的小肉球摩擦着，然后用舌尖来回的顶，左右的晃动，时燃被舔的腰也跟着晃动随着他的频率浮动摆弄，很快就到了一次高潮。 

刚刚高潮过后的身子更加敏感空虚，时燃回过头眼巴巴的看着他说：“进来吧，哥哥不要玩了，操进来。” 

沈银格早就硬的不行了，几把在裤裆里挤的发胀，但他今天想玩点新的，让时燃体验一次前所未有的高潮，便忍着欲望双手从他后穴开始撕裂渔网袜，用手指搔刮着他后穴的肉缝问：“这里要吗，宝宝，我还没玩够呢，这里想不想要？” 

“啊，嗯要，这里也要哥哥插。”时燃甚至怀疑他晚上喝的不是红酒而是春药，不然怎么会这么淫荡呢，他甚至能感受到紧紧贴在屁股上和腿根的渔网袜都已经湿透了，黏糊糊的液体顺着棱形的线条布满各个角落。他后面好痒，前面也痒，甚至那根肉棒也想要人抚摸，时燃虚弱的张着嘴无力喘息，求着沈银格快点弄他。 

“好，这就给你。” 

他刚说完，时燃就听到他拆盒子的声音，沈银格又要玩什么，还要用别的东西搞他吗，他又兴奋又紧张的想着，还没等回头看过去，就感觉有什么嗡嗡震动的东西贴在了自己的后穴上。强大的刺激感和高频的震动让他屁股一阵颤抖，渔网袜被彻底撕开了，他感觉到肉缝被狠狠掰开，然后有一个东西塞了进去。那东西顺着湿润的肠液一点点向里滑动，在甬道内深深挤进去，摩擦肉壁的快感让时燃不知所措，只能下意识的一下一下收缩着后穴。 

“唔哈，好，好爽，是什么啊哥哥，嗯……”时燃回过头看，终于看见了沈银格手里拿的是什么，竟然是一根假阳具！他脸腾一下红个透，整个人像一只煮熟的虾子，撅着屁股立在床上。那玩意尺寸跟沈银格差不多，几乎全都插进去了，只留了一小截在外面玩，时燃被顶到那点夹着屁股磨了几下，虚弱的趴在了床上。那样的快感他似乎有些承受不来，沈银格只是插进去又不动，怎么想也没沈银格干的舒服。 

时燃嘴角的口水都淌下来，他回头目光迷离的看着沈银格求他：“哥哥操我吧，这个没有哥哥爽，前面也要哥哥操，唔，快来嘛哥哥。” 

“宝宝这么贪心，哥哥这就来操死你。”沈银格硬的都要射出来，他脱了裤子搂着时燃的腰就插了进去，身下的人立刻发出一声舒爽的喟叹。果然是哥哥的更爽一些，时燃扭着腰配合着沈银格的频率摆动，性器也在床单上来回摩擦，虽然已经爽的几乎说不出话，但时燃总觉得还少了点什么，啊对，就是后面，沈银格插进去了能不能帮他动一动呢。 

“啊，哥哥，哥，爽，后面也要动，要动。” 

沈银格用手握着那根假阳具随便抽插了一下，时燃就爽的哭出来：“啊啊，好爽，还要哥哥还要，再动动。” 

“这么贪心，哥哥操的不爽吗，是我干的爽还是后面爽？” 

这让时燃实在分辨不出来，小花穴被沈银格填的满满的，狠狠冲撞着，确实爽的不行，但是后面被插进去也同样的爽，时燃纠结的抓着床单哼唧：“都爽，都好爽啊。” 

“嗯？什么，这玩意能跟我比？”沈银格似乎不满，握着时燃的腰狠狠操弄起来，可是前面的花穴越爽后面就越空虚，他一边享受着前面的高潮一遍恳求沈银格能把他后面也狠狠插一插，他恨不得沈银格那粗大的玩意能长两根，轮流着干他两个小洞，然后把他射满。怎么会这么淫荡啊，这样似乎乱想的间隙时燃还用一丝理智来讨伐自己，怎么一到沈银格身下就变得这样淫荡不堪了呢，都怪哥哥，对，都怪他把自己弄得太舒服了，才让他每天脑子里全都是这种色情的事。 

他把脸埋进枕头里，然后偷偷伸手去玩插在后面的肉棒，被沈银格发现了就把他的手打开，几次过后沈银格见他实在受不了了，自己也有了射意，笑着叫了声小笨蛋，然后按下了肉棒上的开关，同时自己也狠狠的撞了进去。 

那阳具立刻动起来，不仅上下摆弄还里外冲刺，简直要摇出花来，时燃哪里受过这种刺激，刚十几秒就高潮的喷了一次，前后一起喷水，后穴都要把那玩意给顶出来了，沈银格用手狠狠一压，又深深插了进去。时燃大声尖叫，胡乱抓着床单，沈银格一刻不停的操，和后面的阳具一同挤进去再一同抽出来，插到最深处似乎只隔着一层薄薄的肉膜，时燃觉得自己都要被操穿了。那种强压的快感让他眼前一片模糊，什么都看不清了。 

“啊啊，哥哥，不行了，啊，哥，不行，不，要射，喷出来了……”时燃甚至连自己都不知道自己在说什么，像一条濒死的鱼在他身下挣扎，可是躲不开沈银格的操弄也躲不开插在后穴的阳具，肉棒又裹在床单上狠狠摩擦，这三处的快感几乎要把他吞噬，吞噬进一个无比巨大的快感中。时燃几乎要上不来气，干嚎着哭了几声，猛的射了出来。而其他两处也不约而同的达到了高潮。 

以至于后面沈银格又操了几次，射了几次，他完全都不知道了，在一片情欲的欢乐中昏睡了过去。


	18. Chapter 18

18 

《逆匪》杀青。 

终于杀青了。时燃帮沈银格收拾行李时欢天喜地，简直是像沈银格从什么蜘蛛精蛇精的洞穴中脱身出来一样的快感，一想到明天就可以再也不用见到白露了他嘴角就偷偷上扬，是怎么也掩盖不住的微笑。其实自从上次他跟沈银格生气后，本就收敛的沈银格甚至连和白露的互动都几乎为零，那些故意炒CP的采访他也一概不接受。真是身体力行的做到了，时燃最大，挚爱时燃。这样的好男人口号。 

两人从酒店收拾好行李后，要去庆功宴。沈银格穿的很随意，卫衣加水洗牛仔裤，戴个口罩穿上外套就走了。时燃更是，穿了条背带裤，裹着过膝大衣跟在他后面走，像个幼儿园刚毕业的小朋友，他一走一蹦的，看着地上的石子还要用脚踢开，这些可爱的小动作无一不昭示着他的好心情。 

两个人来的早，沈银格本想着跟他在附近公园单独走走，但是跟着的粉丝太多没办法最后只好先去了酒店。刚坐下沈银格就收到白露发来的消息：【有重要的事找你。】【急！】 

沈银格微微蹙眉，他看了看身边的时燃低头捧着手机看，不知为何总觉得白露是真的有事，而且不简单，他想了想跟时燃说了一声，又跟几个导演打了个招呼说有事出去一趟，马上回来。时燃问他用不用自己跟着，沈银格摆了摆手叫他在这里等自己就好，然后贴在他耳边用气音说，我很快回来。又伸出舌尖迅速的在他耳尖上舔了一口。 

沈银格出门后给白露打了个电话，问他到底什么事。 

对面的声音带着点得意，慢悠悠的说：“你来楼上，719。” 

“什么事不能在电话里说？” 

“说了是重要的事啦，当然要见面说。”沈银格刚想拒绝，叫她下楼，又听见她不紧不慢的说：“我手上拿到一份你跟时燃的视频，你不来亲自看看吗？” 

“什么视频？” 

“你们俩还能有什么视频，一定要我说的这么清楚吗，再晚点儿它可能就不只在我一个人手上了。” 

沈银格沉沉的嗯了一声，随后挂了电话去了719。 

他跟时燃？牵手，接吻，或者是别的？虽然沈银格表面上看来不怎么注意这些，更喜欢经常在人多的地方凑近时燃做些过分的事，或是挑逗他。但其实他是注意的，他摸爬滚打了这么多年，当然知道别人会用什么来当作拿住他的把柄，他不会犯下这种错误的。白露那东西哪来的呢，什么地方的监控，还是偷偷跟踪他拍下来的？他了解白露，不会是这样的人。 

心怀忐忑又莫名其妙的到了719，沈银格刚一进门，就被人扑上来抱住了，沈银格下意识的推了她一把，闷声道：“白露？你干什么？” 

房间里没开灯，弥漫着酒气，白露穿着高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒的开了一盏暗黄色的灯，光照在她脸上，把他完美无遗的面容勾勒的格外动人，她还画了精致的妆，穿着一件红色旗袍，地上散落一些零散的花瓣和暧昧的灯光相照应，分明是精心准备过的。她晃着红酒杯遥遥望着沈银格，低低的笑了笑说：“我以为你不会来的。” 

“把东西给我，如果你恨我可以冲我一个人来，不要牵扯到时燃。”沈银格后退一步靠着墙冷冷的说。 

“恨你？沈银格你是不是谈恋爱谈傻了，我有什么资格恨你呢，我喜欢你还来不及。” 

“我不想听你说那些有的没的，东西给我。”沈银格还是那个态度。 

“什么东西，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你就这么害怕时燃受到伤害吗？”白露哂笑：“我当然没有了，不过是诈你而已，不用时燃你怎么会上来呢。”白露似乎喝多了，她晃晃悠悠的走近沈银格，扯了扯自己的领口向他身上贴，半醉半醒地说：“时燃有什么好啊，沈银格，我哪点比不上他，他有我胸大吗，到底什么地方吸引你啊。” 

沈银格不留痕迹地躲开：“请你自重，如果没有的话我先走了，但是我希望你做事可以三思后行，别那么幼稚冲动。” 

白露轻笑一声，伸出纤长的手臂挡住了他的去路，她撩了下头发用手指打着卷歪着头看他说：“沈银格，你是不是没试过女人啊，很爽的，不想跟我试试吗？” 

“我在床上很会的，不会让时燃知道，就算是我们两个人之间的秘密怎么样，你试一次就知道了，不只是时燃一个人能让你爽到。”白露心中打着如意算盘，没有男人能拒绝她的，只要沈银格跟她偷腥一次，就会有第二次，第三次，无数次，然后慢慢爱上他，男人这种下半身的动物怎么会忍得住她的诱惑呢。但她确实低估了沈银格。 

沈银格跟时燃从一生下来就认识，他看着时燃长大的，就算是没在一起的时候，就算是沈银格没以为他们有一天会在一起，也从来没想过时燃以外的人，他对时燃的感情是常年累积越来越浓厚的，怎么会因为随便一个女人，一个房间，一杯红酒就能勾引上床。他确实是男人，但只是时燃一个人的男人。 

等白露那些露骨的话说完了，沈银格的表情还是没变，他躲开白露环着他的手臂走到桌子旁把这房间打量了一圈，然后点了根烟，等烟抽完一半了才语气淡淡地说：“你知道吗，时燃对我来说意味着什么。” 

“我从小看他长大，他乖巧可爱，做事认真，无论是学习还是跟我身边工作后都是一样，他也没有因为我的关系而变得轻浮，我们谈恋爱之后他也仍旧如此，我对他有多好，他就对我有多好。” 

“我爱他深入骨髓，在他身上看到了我的一生。” 

沈银格看了眼时间，上来二十分钟了，他怕时燃等太久，把烟灭了浅浅叹了口气说：“不会有任何人三言两语动摇我，不管你是因为喜欢还是利益都跟我没关系，为了不让时燃误会希望我们以后能保持距离。你也别在我身上花太多心思了。” 

他出门要走，白露气哼哼地对他背影说：“那你们以后呢，你难道要公开你们的关系吗，为了他放弃你打拼的一切吗，还是这样藏一辈子，能结婚吗，能让父母知道吗！” 

“如果他愿意，我什么都能。” 

回到房间时饭局正准备开始，时燃不安的看着他问他做什么去了，沈银格故意把手掌放在他腿上揉了两下笑着说：“白露找我告白，我拒绝了，我说我只爱你一个，心里容不下别人了。” 

“真的吗，你真这么说？”时燃乐呵呵的用小腿踢他。 

白露也是这时候进来的，她位置本来就在沈银格旁边，只不过这一顿饭下来她都没有再跟沈银格说过一句话。所有的笑脸都去陪导演去了，在沈银格看来，她不过是觉得自己再没有了与利益相关的价值，话已经说得那么绝情转战其他人身上去了。但只有白露自己清楚，她喜欢沈银格这事，在看到他说着怎么爱时燃的时候就该彻底被封印起来了。她是不是入戏太深呢，或许是吧。只不过过沈银格跟她演过多少感情戏，曾经对她多关心多好，都已经结束了。 

酒过三巡，大家都喝的醉醺醺，开始聊天敬酒，几个人围在一起侃天说地，有人聊什么投资，下一个电影，也有聊什么男星出轨，谁又找了小三。沈银格一心都在时燃身上，从桌子下面悄悄牵他的手。 

时燃酒量不好，喝的不多，基本都是沈银格给他挡下了，副导演喝的有点多，看着他这样开玩笑的说：“你这么照顾你小助理，是不是喜欢人家啊？” 

“也是，我们小助理生的又漂亮又可人儿，谁看了都心动啊。”副导演要敬时燃酒，又被沈银格挡下了。 

“他酒量不好，咱们俩喝。” 

“又挡酒，英雄救美，哈哈哈，两边一边一个大美人儿。”副导私底下和他们关系好，人虽然好色经常换着人睡，但也从没起过什么冲突，毕竟他也不睡什么有妇之夫，他今天喝的确实有点多，用肩膀碰了碰沈银格说：“你俩到底什么关系，嗯？之前我就想问了，是不是啊？是不是跟我想的那样，没事儿，正常嘛。” 

时燃觉得这气氛有些微妙尴尬，他知道沈银格不喜欢这样，犹豫一下还是拿着酒杯上去解围：“导演，别说笑了，我敬你一杯。” 

“是。” 

沈银格忽然说。 

“啊，什么？”副导听到这话演明显愣了一下。 

沈银格毫无波澜温和笑了笑说：“时燃是我男朋友。” 

他这一句话让原本各聊各的饭局一下沸腾起来。就连坐在他身旁的白露都惊了一下，沈银格这句话意味着什么，他说了时燃是他男朋友就意味着半出柜，娱乐圈说大不大说小不小，估计用不了几天所有认识不认识他的人都会知道他和时燃的关系了。他这样的顶级流量公开恋情本来就是个爆炸性的大新闻，而且对方居然是个男的，还是他助理，足以轰动整个娱乐圈。 

有人祝福有人惊讶，沈银格倒不以为然，他搂着时燃的肩膀笑着说：“我们俩在一起挺久了，也没想瞒着。” 

“啧，那以后打算公开吗？”一个人问。 

“有机会的话，会的。” 

“沈哥，是个男人！”“没看错人啊，帅啊！”“我说怎么感觉你对助理关系这么好呢，原来还有这层关系。”“你们俩坐在一起，越看越配，这叫什么，夫妻相，不对，叫夫夫相哈。”这饭局虽是庆功宴，但包间里的几个人都是关系最好的，只有几个导演，主演，和几个人的助理。他们对沈银格这种朋友间出柜的事丝毫没有反感，反而觉得沈银格非常男人，不说还好，既然说到这个话题和他们之间的关系了，要是再支支吾吾藏着掖着，反而让人瞧不起。 

不过两个男人在一起在娱乐圈也很正常，虽然像沈银格这样专情的很少。祝福过后继续喝酒，喝到最后也都换了其他话题，一直到十一点，一群人又呼呼啦啦转战KTV，这一个多月下来每天高强度的工作和没日没夜的拍摄让大家都很辛苦，总算是有了放松时刻。 

时燃有点累，本来想回去休息，但看沈银格玩的兴奋也不想扫兴，跟着十来个人一起去唱歌。 

到了之后时燃吃了点水果窝在角落就开始犯困，其他人都玩嗨了，叫了几个男人女人陪着玩，又唱歌又玩游戏，昏暗灯光里时燃蜷缩着腿玩手机。沈银格凑着热闹唱了几首，然后就退场来找时燃。他正认真的刷微博呢，腿上忽然被盖了件外套，接着一只手轻车熟路从下面摸了进来。 

时燃吓了一跳，差点儿把手机扔了，他转过头看见了一脸宠溺笑着的沈银格。


	19. Chapter 19

19 

沈银格喝的不少，一开口都带着酒气，但是没醉。他捏着时燃尖尖的下巴交换一颗甜蜜的吻，又忍不住把舌头伸进去搅，刚亲了两下就被时燃推开了，明明昏暗一片，但他还是透过手机微弱的光亮看见了时燃脸上缓缓浮现的一抹潮红。 

他搂着时燃，另一只手在衣服的遮挡下不老实的摸来摸去，时燃娇嗔的推了他一下低声说：“干嘛呀，这么多人呢，一会儿被别人看见了。” 

“他们玩的嗨呢，没人注意我们。”沈银格说完在他两腿之间揉了一把，刺激的时燃轻轻叫了一声。那声音不大不小，从沈银格的耳蜗钻进去，跟猫叫似的撩的他浑身发热，他搂着时燃深深埋进他颈窝咬了一口，低声道：“想吃宝宝了。” 

“臭流氓，等回家再说。”时燃用尽全身力气才把沈银格推开，真是粘的要死。就算这些人都知道他和沈银格的关系，他也不好意思在这儿跟沈银格卿卿我我，就算大家都喝多了玩的嗨了不注意，他也不敢就在这儿偷偷摸摸做那些淫荡的事。其实沈银格一摸他就来感觉了，心里痒的要死，这地方又吵又黑，被他摸一次也不会有人发现，可时燃还是觉得害羞。他用膝盖顶了顶沈银格的手腕，舔着嘴角说：“我们去洗手间吧。” 

这种一晚最低消费十万以上的私人娱乐会所的KTV包间里都带独立洗手间，可时燃死活不同意，非要拉着沈银格去外面的，在这么多人面前众目睽睽之下他们两个人一起进去，那不明摆着告诉大家他们要做什么了吗。 

刚进了隔间锁上门，沈银格就把他抱起来亲，明明昨天刚做过，可他粗暴的就像几个月没见面的异地恋那样饥渴，他咬着时燃嘴角用力吸允舌头占有欲极强的伸进去顶，双手揉他的乳头，小小的两颗捏在手里玩，又拉又扯刺激的时燃低低呻吟。 

“啊，唔，哥哥轻点，慢点儿……” 

“小坏蛋，整天就知道勾我。” 

时燃真是冤枉，明明是沈银格一看到他就发情还每次都要说自己勾引他，好像他一个眼神，叫一声哥哥，沈银格就忍不住要操他。 

也不知道别的隔间有没有人，反正又不会有人知道他们是谁，这种地方在这儿打炮多的是，时燃干脆也不憋着叫出了声，他刚叫了两声就被沈银格在屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌。 

“不许叫，在外面还叫这么浪，还想给别人听是不是？” 

时燃委屈巴巴的不叫了，说了句讨厌就紧紧闭了嘴。其实沈银格是故意的，他就想看时燃想叫出来又憋着那种被欲望支配的无法控制的劲，性感又诱人。他把时燃裤子脱了，让他一条腿踩在马桶上，然后蹲下来帮他舔。 

他张开嘴巴把整个小逼都包裹住，舌尖探进肉缝摆弄，他含着那两片软肉狠狠一吸，就不出意外的喝到一大口汁水。 

他用舌头勾了勾肉瓣，舌尖弹动着拍打那肉缝中濡湿的花核，又吸又舔，很快就把他弄喷一次。沈银格看他那诱人的样儿终于忍不住，把人按在墙上凶猛的操了一次，他操完后射在时燃身体里，并没有像之前那样帮他抠出来清理干净，反而不让他动。 

“怎么了，干嘛呀？”时燃迷迷糊糊的问。 

“宝宝别动。”沈银格说完从兜里拿了个什么东西，就摸着往时燃下面塞，穴口有淫水和精液混杂着润滑，很快就轻松的插进去，时燃别扭的夹了夹腿，想要拿出来，沈银格说什么也不让。   
“回家再拿出来好不好，宝宝，就一会儿。”说完他亲了时燃一口，笑嘻嘻的帮他穿好裤子理好衣服，牵着他的手回了房间。 

这时副导演正搂着一个漂亮女人唱歌，几个人喝的东倒西歪，剩下唯一清醒的几个人凑在桌前玩真心话大冒险。看着沈银格时燃回来，一个助理招呼他们过去玩游戏。 

时燃下面难受极了，刚刚被搞过一次快感的余温还在不说，满满滚热的精液全都留在里面堵着，而那个堵着的东西好像是个跳蛋什么玩意的，他刚刚没看清，不过好在只是塞在那里一动不动。时燃别扭的夹着腿走过去，克制着下面摩擦和挤压带来的微微快感，他好怕被人看出什么异常，不过好在这里又黑又暗，大家都喝了酒，也没人看出什么。 

时燃找了个空位坐下，本来想要问沈银格玩不玩，没想到他一屁股坐在了自己身后的沙发上，慵懒的靠在那勾起嘴角笑着说：“你跟他们玩......我玩点儿别的。”他故意把一句话拉的老长，声音磁性又性感，听的时燃耳根和脖子都热热的，他不知道沈银格又要搞什么，不过大家都在招呼他，他便一个人转过来玩游戏。 

很不巧的是，时燃刚上来的这轮就转到他，他摸着膝盖乖巧的点点头说：“我选真心话。” 

桌面上有两个盒子，里面分别有几百条不同的真心话问题和大冒险，时燃把手伸进真心话的盒子里抽了一张出来。他刚刚展开还没看清上面的字是什么，就感觉两腿之间的东西嗡的震了一下，他下意识抬起双腿膝盖腾的一下撞到了桌子。什么？他回头瞪沈银格，正一脸坏笑的看着自己，然后还凑上来在他脸蛋上亲了一下贱兮兮地说：“宝宝好可爱。” 

真是坏死了！他以前怎么没发现沈银格是这种十恶不赦的大坏蛋呢，一次两次就算了，他发现沈银格有无数玩法把自己弄到高潮，而且还喜欢在有人的地方，他好像格外喜欢时燃那种压抑的性感。

那东西震了一下就停了，时燃缓了缓刚开口念了一句，下面的跳弹又震了起来，而且这次不是一下，是每间隔一秒就一次的震动。 

“上一次做爱是在什么时…...嗯，时候……嗯唔。”时燃没忍住低低喘了一声立刻用舌尖抵住上颚闭紧了嘴，他惊慌失措像是在万人面前做了什么出丑的事那样心虚的看了四周一眼，不过并没有人注意，倒是大家都把注意力放在了这个露骨的问题上。 

几个人的助理都喝的半醉，笑嘻嘻的问时燃：“什么时候呀，快说快说。” 

什么时候？那不就是刚才吗，刚刚在外面的洗手间里沈银格把他压着狠狠的干了一顿，而且还恶劣的用跳蛋把他儿子都堵在里面了，精液的温度比体温低有点凉凉的，感觉很微妙。这是什么鬼问题啊！时燃脑海里全都是刚才的画面，可是就算这是真心话，他怎么说，他也不能说就在五分钟之前他还在和沈银格做爱吧！他涨红了脸，紧紧夹着腿近也不是退也不是，沈银格就坐在他身后拿着手机控制跳蛋，一直按个不停。 

时燃甚至能清晰的感受到那频率摆动摩擦着自己下面的软肉，以及因为快感汹涌而出的汁水，好像被填满了，甬道里满满当当灌着爱液。汁水越积越多，挤压着跳蛋和肉之间的缝隙，时燃脚尖稍稍踮起来却无法抑制的发抖，痉挛般的抽搐着。他努力克制着力度，害怕一不留神就喷出来弄湿了裤子。周围的人好像都在看着他，无数双眼睛紧紧的盯着，盯着他下面，两腿之间被水浸泡的小穴，盯着那颗嗡嗡直响的跳蛋。 

时燃眼尾都红了，他害怕极了，却又被刺激感充斥的大脑，他甚至不敢说话，怕一开口都是抑制不住的呻吟。肉体被快感支配了，他感到十分的无助，可在这种无助之间又全都是临近高潮的欲望。他好想要，下面那东西怎么不能再深一点呢，怎么不能再快一点儿，他好想让沈银格现在立刻马上能把他摁在什么地方深深的往里捣，他这么胡思乱想着，忽然感觉到后面也变的潮湿起来。现在沈银格把他玩的太过敏感了，一想到沈银格，他的脸变得更红了。 

那种瓷白色肌肤早就被红晕完全覆盖，这么被大家盯着，他表面还一本正经的说什么玩游戏，真心话大冒险，结果背地里却做这种事，这根本就不是背地里，而是当着大家的面被沈银格玩着。裤子里湿的一塌糊涂，满脑子里想的全都是沈银格那根粗热的性器。很快，下面震动的频率变的更大，时燃甚至听见了震动的响声，他好怕别人也听见了，稍稍撅起屁股把那个位置腾空，结果没想到这个姿势震到某一点让时燃立刻走向了高潮的边缘。 

他忽而瞪大眼睛，眼泪都要掉出来，他快要忍不住，真的要忍不住了。 

“我……”脑海里紧张尴尬窘迫刺激所有的感觉一拥而上，时燃想要说我不行了，刚说了个’我’字，忽然被一双大手抱起来揽进了怀里。 

是熟悉浓烈的荷尔蒙，以及他身上特有的味道，在时燃脖子触碰到他嘴唇的一瞬间，猛的高潮，下面的汁水也猛的喷了出来，那该死却让他能高潮的玩意儿终于停了。 

沈银格把外套盖在时燃的腿上，温和笑了笑说：“你们这什么问题啊，他刚来就欺负人，时燃不好意思了。” 

有两个人还依依不舍，非要问出个所以然来，缠着沈银格问上一次到底是什么时候，沈银格想了想说：“前天。” 

“咦～前天拍戏拍到那么晚，我说怪不得一结束就要赶紧回酒店呢，懂了～”大家胡言乱语开着玩笑，时燃靠在他怀里一句话都不想说。 

刚刚过去的快感让时燃身心俱疲，他眯着眼睛看沈银格，却被人捞起来轻声问：“还想要吗？” 

时燃刚刚都怕死了，怕是借他一万个胆子他都不想再体验一次，这事越想越后怕，要是刚刚没有沈银格帮他解围，他叫出声了怎么办，他真当着这么多人面前高潮了怎么办，湿了裤子怎么办，爽的哭出来了怎么办，他越想越委屈，越想越生气，这事儿都怪沈银格。他红着眼睛咬沈银格的胸口，留下一排深深的牙印。 

“宝宝不高兴了吗？怎么啦？”沈银格搂着他问。 

“我讨厌你。” 

“傻瓜，我怎么可能让别人看见你那么性感的样子，我不是一直坐在你身后吗，我当然知道你什么时候会高潮，不会让他们看出来的。” 

“再也不要理你了！” 

因为KTV跳蛋的事，时燃真的和沈银格生气了，醒酒后他越想越委屈，沈银格就是仗着自己喜欢他天天欺负自己，其实沈银格更委屈，就这么被他训了一通，三天都没能做爱。最后还是他又亲又抱又撒娇求饶着时燃才同意他睡回自己的床上，结果那一晚都没消停，折腾的时燃第二天腰酸背痛。看来沈银格真是没救了。


	20. 一起回家

20 

到了二月临近春节，沈银格给他和时燃放了一周假，带他回家过年。 

往年时燃的父母也会来，但今年俩人把他托管给沈银格后就环游世界旅游去了，说是什么找回往年的激情，现在正在欧洲疯狂刷卡购物，连回时燃的消息都有了时差。不过时燃心想还好他们二老没一起来，不然真有种谈婚论嫁的感觉。 

今年沈银格父母回老家过年，在城外的镇子上，虽然不是什么大山沟里但也脱离城市里，那的四层别墅还是沈银格出钱盖的，就为了过年时候住的舒服点儿，他本来不想带时燃回那，人太多怕他不习惯，但时燃执意说没关系，于是两人买了一车东西回家。 

沈银格开车走了很长一段路，从下午到晚上，后面有些累了就换时燃来开。开始路还是黑的，时燃纳闷是不是自己开错路了，沈银格也好些年没回来，他一边看导航一边看路边嘀咕道：“应该没错，难道是我记错了？你再往前开看看。” 

“好。” 

大概又开了两公里，终于看到了灯火通明的镇子。两边竖起长长的灯笼，还有各式各样的彩灯，好像时燃小时候看过的那种灯会，他一下就兴奋起来。不过里面的路太窄，车子开不进去，两人只好把车停在路口拎着东西又向前走了一段，终于看到了沈银格家的别墅。 

徐娥站在门口等了好一会儿了，老远就看见两个人拎着东西走过来，他摆了摆手招呼了几个小孩帮他们拿东西。看到时燃后比看见自己亲儿子还亲，又搂又抱的喜欢的不得了，她从小就喜欢时燃，还总是说时燃这么可爱怎么就不是他们俩的孩子呢。 

“快点进屋，把东西放那就行了，坐一会儿吃晚饭。” 

“谢谢阿姨。” 

“妈，你都不给我个拥抱吗？”沈银格跟几个长辈打了招呼，跟在她屁后抱怨。 

“拥抱什么，我小时候抱你抱得还少吗，这么大了还要，可烦死我了。”徐娥拉着时燃的小手坐到沙发上热情的问东问西，问沈银格有没有让他太辛苦，有没有在工作上压迫他。时燃心想，工作上到没有，生活上到经常被压，不过也是调皮的想想，表面上还是露出乖乖的笑容说：“当然没有啦。” 

沈银格的父母是见时燃长大的，他们家七姑六姨的可都没见过，还有沈银格的表哥表弟，侄子什么的。因为沈银格一家很少回老家过年，今年几乎所有人都到齐了。这四层别墅能有个几十人，什么远房亲戚，表叔表嫂，还有一堆他不认识的人都来打招呼，然后拉着时燃问东问西。 

“你今年多大了，做什么工作呀？” 

“二十三，是做助理的。” 

“诶哟，你这么好看，不少人追你吧，谈朋友了没有，谈了几年了？” 

时燃无措的向沈银格投去一个求救的目光，然后点了点头。 

“你们工资多少呀，听说做助理吃力不讨好，很辛苦的。你们助理平时都干什么活啊？” 

“你女朋友多大年龄，家里怎么样啊，现在啊，讲究门当户对.......” 

面对这么多问题，时燃实在有些招架不住，不过毕竟是家里长辈亲戚，他也都耐着性子一一回答，到后面沈银格实在看不下去也听不下去了，跟那几个问来问去的亲戚说了声让他们先聊，失陪一会儿，随后拉着时燃去了顶楼。 

四楼和四楼的阳台是沈银格一个人的，他不允许别人上来，是他的书房卧室和客厅，装修和家里很相似。从四楼上去有一间玻璃房，虽然不是很大，里面只有吊椅沙发和一张床，但四面都是玻璃做的，挂着纱幔窗帘，暖黄色的吊灯，周围种满的藤蔓鲜花，虽然大部分都枯萎了，但还有几株夹竹桃和扶桑还红着，躺起来格外舒服。 

沈银格把落地门开了个缝，把时燃搂过来靠在沙发上抽烟。 

“吵死了，怎么这么多人，早知道我就不带你回来了。”沈银格被吵的头疼，从缝隙中吸取着冷风清醒。 

“是不是烦到你了？”沈银格问。 

“没有，挺热闹的。”时燃说，“我记得很小的时候跟爸妈来过一次是不是，后来就没有了，我记得可清楚了，你还带我去看别人家放鞭炮，把我吓哭了。” 

沈银格把烟灭的在他鼻子上刮了一下笑着说：“记性倒挺好。今年要看烟花吗，之前我让小吴给送过来好多了，等半夜带你去看。” 

“好呀，什么时候吃晚饭？” 

“饿了吗，那么多人，估计要等呢，找了四个厨师给做，你爱吃的都有。” 

这种清闲自在的二人世界时燃分外珍惜，在沈银格身边每天跑行程的日子终于得以休息，这一周他一定要好好放松放松，他钻进沈银格怀里在他下巴上蹭了几下，微微皱眉，然后伸手摸了摸，那上面冒了几根轻轻的胡茬，时燃不满地说：“哥哥，你扎到我了。” 

“是吗？”沈银格也伸手摸了一下，确实，他笑嘻嘻的凑过去蹭时燃：“那你明天帮我刮掉，还有，你怎么还叫我哥哥呢？” 

“那叫什么？”时燃心里悸动，却还是故意问他。 

“你都跟我回家见父母了，还叫哥哥？” 

“我以前也来你们家过年好不好，又不是第一次呢。” 

“你叫一下我听听。”沈银格把耳朵凑到他嘴边，满心欢喜笑着说：“就叫一声。” 

“……老公。” 

“诶，老婆嘿嘿嘿你再叫一句。”沈银格乐开花了，时燃从没这么叫过他，以前他觉得这不过是个称呼而已叫什么他并不在意，可是当真真切切听到这两个字时，整个人都亢奋起来，他抱着时燃整个人像一只撒娇的大老虎，粘着他不放：“老婆老婆，你再叫一句。” 

“不要了，美的你，就叫一声你自己回味去吧。” 

“那老婆，我们什么时候结婚啊？”沈银格语气温柔下来，热气顺着时燃耳蜗向里钻：“我想跟你要个孩子。” 

“乱讲什么呢？” 

结婚，再有一个自己的家，这事时燃不是没想过，夸张的说想过千万次了，谁不想呢，光明正大的说这是他的伴侣，可是这么又会像沈银格三言两语说的那么简单。 

“谁要给你生孩子啊。”时燃懒洋洋地说，他动了动手肘想在沈银格怀里换一个舒服的姿势，没想到手腕碰到了沈银格腿根那玩意，而且是硬的，时燃一愣说：“我，我不是故意的啊。”这可是在沈银格家，虽然不会有人上来，但楼下那么多亲戚，他可不敢干什么。 

但沈银格就不这么想了，时燃欲拒还迎脸颊诱红，这软糯撒娇的声音分明就是在诱惑他，他眯着眼睛亲了亲时燃的嘴唇，低声说：“小坏蛋，你又故意勾我呢是不是？” 

“唔，我，我真没有！” 

“还说，还说没有，我今晚就要让你给我生孩子，一个不够要两个，三个，四个，五个…...”沈银格像个流氓似的一下下的舔着时燃红嫩的唇角掰着手指头数数，又吸又咬，到最后把时燃逗的咯咯直笑。 

“生个屁，我怎么给你生那么多，你当我是猪吗，按窝生是不是？” 

“我不管，那就先生一个。” 

“你做梦去吧…...唔，嗯…...别摸。”时燃刚说完，沈银格的吻就落了下来，区别于刚刚的挑逗，是认认真真的接吻，他舌头灵活的钻进时燃的口腔细细舔弄，他温柔的像一汪毫无波澜的湖水上面飘摇的一只小船，时燃就坐在那穿上晃晃悠悠感受着他的温柔。沈银格的吻技浑然天成，舌尖灵巧的挑弄着他的舌面，又卷起来缠绵，把时燃吻的说不出话，连呼吸都困难，他被沈银格困在怀里，只能仰着头喘息，任由嘴角的口水流下来。沈银格亲他还不够，手要伸进他衣服里摸，从他光滑的小腹摸进去，然后两根手指爬呀爬呀就这么爬到他胸口，在乳尖上轻轻拧了一下。 

“宝宝，你给我生了宝宝，这里就有奶了…...”沈银格摸着他凸起的小乳头揉搓着，声音低低的说：“我要天天喝你的奶......” 

“坏死了你…...嗯，别，老公......” 

两人正情到浓时，准备进入下一环节，沈银格皮带都解了，正要往下脱裤子，忽然听到从楼梯间传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声伴随着一句一句软乎乎的哥哥。 

“哥哥，哥哥哥哥，你在哪呀！” 

“唔，嗝哥！” 

…...这一声声嗝嗝嗝嗝的不标准发音的叫声彻底把沈银格给叫软了，他帮时燃把裤子穿上，衣服整理好皱着眉低声骂了句脏话，论谁在这种时候被打扰都会不爽，更可况沈银格明令禁止顶楼是不允许任何人上来的，是哪个傻逼亲戚的傻逼孩子这么爱往枪口上撞啊？他气呼呼的穿鞋过去，正要凶人，刚推开门没看到人，他愣了一下忽然感觉小腿上黏了个什么东西。 

他低头一看，是个糯米团子似的球，他蹲下身把小孩帽子摘下来，立刻赏了他一个脑瓜崩。 

“谁让你上来的？” 

小孩穿着件米黄色毛茸茸的外套，帽子上还有两个小熊耳朵，虽然沈银格有点烦，但看到他这模样心底还涌出一点觉得可爱的心思，又问：“你叫什么啊？” 

“小叔把我忘了吗，我是诺诺！” 

沈银格皱眉，把这孩子从地上‘捡’起来，捧着他小脑袋打量一圈，这么一说好像是有点印象了，是他哪个弟弟家的孩子，顾诺诺，为什么姓顾不姓沈呢，因为孩子他妈姓顾，因为生他难产去世了，所以就跟了他妈姓，好像没两年他表弟又找了一个，顾诺诺没人管，以前丢给他家几个月过。不过沈银格也忙得要死，偶尔能陪他玩上一会儿，大部分时间都给助理带着。他对别人家的事情不感兴趣，就算是他表弟的，而且他也不怎么喜欢小孩，当然时燃生的例外。 

顾诺诺今年五岁，还在读幼儿园，沈银格可不想陪他玩，他一心想着回去陪时燃，他又把帽子给他戴好推着他下楼：“好了，去找你爸爸啊，别再上来了。” 

他推着走了两步，顾诺诺往地上一趴滚了两圈又回到他脚边抱着不动了。沈银格没了耐心，凶巴巴的问：“你想干嘛？” 

下面人太多了，哥哥叔叔都打游戏不带他玩，就他年龄最小，连走带爬的到了顶楼，上来时候正看见沈银格压在时燃身上，小孩子自然不知道他们在干什么，被沈银格一凶，顾诺诺哇的一下哭了，边哭还边说：“打架，小叔叔打架！” 

“什么打架？”沈银格莫名其妙。 

“小叔叔打，小叔叔坏，小叔叔打漂亮哥哥。” 

时燃整理好衣服和头发从里面出来了，看见顾诺诺正抱着沈银格大腿哭，他一愣，过去把小孩抱起来哄，然后问沈银格怎么了。 

“他说我欺负你。” 

“那你就把他弄哭了？”时燃捏了捏他肉乎乎的小脸哄着：“诺诺乖，不哭了啊，过来哥哥带着你玩。” 

时燃说完抱着顾诺进了房间，好像把刚刚被这个小崽子打扰他们二人世界美好时光的事都抛到脑后了，顾诺趴在他肩膀上冲沈银格做了个鬼脸，又在时燃脸蛋上吧唧亲了一口。 

沈银格靠在门口气的把关节捏的咔咔作响，他扯了扯领口心想，时燃怎么那么讨小孩子喜欢，刚刚在楼下时候那些亲戚家的小孩都围着他转，叫他漂亮哥哥，看来他跟时燃要孩子这件事还是要仔细考虑考虑延期而行了。


	21. 陪我玩嘛

21 

没想到顾诺那臭小子这么不知好歹！ 

在他粘在时燃身上一个小时后，沈银格终于忍不住了，他拎着顾诺的领子说：“你给我下来。” 

“我不要，我要跟我的漂亮哥哥玩！” 

“那是你的吗？？？那是我的！！”沈银格举起手做了个要打人的姿势，这胳膊刚举起来一半，顾诺的眼泪就掉下来了，边哭边嚎：“小叔叔又打人啦，小叔叔要打我，漂亮哥哥快救我！” 

“好了沈银格，你总欺负小孩子干嘛？”时燃娇嗔的瞪了他一眼，又把顾诺搂紧怀里哄。沈银格要气死了，他好无辜，又委屈又无助，明明是顾诺那臭小子欺负他不是吗，他想跟时燃过二人世界的，现在成什么了，霸占着时燃不说，又搂又亲，口水都粘在时燃脸上了，不恶心吗，真的气的冒烟。更让他委屈的是，时燃居然向着他说话，还是不是自己老婆了，刚刚还叫他老公呢，一秒就变回沈银格了。 

沈银格本以为到了晚饭时这种关系就会结束，没想到才刚刚开始。 

因为人多，长辈在一楼正厅进行晚餐，他们在二楼，而小崽子们在三楼。沈银格本以为这样就能摆脱顾诺了，没想到刚吃了一半，他就偷偷跑下来找时燃。顾诺的父亲叫他来自己身边，可他偏偏粘着时燃，他表示抱歉，说孩子太小不懂事，而时燃只是笑笑说没关系。 

时燃让顾诺坐他腿上吃，又贴心的给他热了杯牛奶，喂他吃饭不说，还一直问他烫不烫，喜不喜欢吃。 

在一旁的沈银格眼泪都要下来了，他什么时候有过这种待遇啊。他愤愤的掏出手机问时燃。 

【我怎么连这臭小子都不如，什么时候我也能有这样的待遇啊？】 

【什么待遇？】 

【抱在怀里喂饭吗？】 

【等你瘫痪再说吧。】 

【？？？？？？】 

行，顾诺诺你这个臭小子，我记住你了，君子报仇十年不晚，等你长大了，早晚有一天我会报仇的！沈银格气哼哼的喝了一大口酒，没发现自己变的比小孩子还幼稚。......等等，这什么味道。 

“…...哇，漂亮哥哥，你看他！”顾诺伸出一根小手指头指了指桌子上空杯，又撅着嘴巴看沈银格，干嚎几声假哭着跟时燃撒娇：“你看你看，小叔叔又欺负我。” 

“沈银格，你喝诺诺的牛奶干嘛！” 

“……我不是故意的。” 

沈银格这个时候真真切切的后悔了，他为什么要带时燃回家，在他们自己家里过二人世界不好吗，哪怕初一回来拜年也行啊，为什么要受这个罪，浪漫的烛光晚餐没有，甜蜜二人世界没有，倒是有一堆喋喋不休的亲戚和一堆粘人的小屁孩。还有顾诺这个臭小子，一个顶十个的烦。 

窗外有人在放烟花，咻咻的响声引得小孩子们都围着去看，还不仅发出各种感叹。晚饭过后，有的人坐在沙发上看节目，大部分都找了卧室客房躺着玩手机打游戏，几个十七八岁的少年围在一起开黑，此即彼伏的笑骂声回荡着。沈银格早就过了爱凑人闹的年纪，毕竟他都快三十了，是该做成年人该做的事。 

他见大家都各忙各的，顾诺也终于吃饱喝足去看烟花了，他偷偷牵起时燃的手回了顶楼。 

这一晚被缠的够呛，时燃也有些累了，其实他也不是喜欢小孩子喜欢的不行，就是觉得挺好玩的，像顾诺那样长的可可爱爱，大眼睛眨呀眨呀的抱着他亲，他就会想起沈银格小时候，大概因为血缘的关系，顾诺眼眸中似乎还有那么一点儿沈银格英俊的影子，所以看着顾诺他总会觉得很亲近。要是在一起玩一天两天还行，这么有活力精力旺盛的小孩子，要是天天在自己身边估计他也受不了，时燃腹诽，养个孩子看来还真不是一件容易的事。 

刚一躺到床上沈银格就搂了上来，他轻吻着时燃软绵绵的耳尖低声说：“宝宝，总算没人吵我们了。” 

“我抱你去洗澡好不好？” 

“唔，好，先别弄我……”时燃搂着他的肩膀和他接吻，直接被抱进了浴室。两个人忘我深情的亲吻着总算没了小兔崽子的阻碍，沈银格帮他脱了衣服把人放进浴缸里，他抬着时燃的细嫩的腿一下一下亲吻他的腿根，热气蒸的时燃整个人都软趴趴的，他搂着沈银格的肩膀指尖随意的在他宽厚的脊背上划拉着，很快就把沈银格撩的欲望爆满，他埋进时燃两腿之间用舌头搔刮几下用力一吸，时燃就仰着头叫出了声。 

好舒服，沈银格真的很会，总是能随随便便就把他弄到高潮，时燃双手扶着浴缸借力把腰稍稍抬起来点，配合着沈银格给他吃自己下面。那里已经流水了，温热的汁水顺着大腿一点点向下流，沈银格的舌头就顺着轨迹舔下去，这么反复舔几次，舌头又钻回他粉嫩的穴口处，他用舌尖弹动着那颗因为欲望而立起的小肉球然后倏的一下钻了进去。时燃被他玩的带来的这种突如其来的快感弄的身子都软了，他又坐回水里低低的喘息说：“......老公，进来操，操我。” 

刚刚在下面陪小孩子玩耍的疲倦都一洗而空，他搂着沈银格主动邀他进来，而沈银格更是被老公这两个字牵引的魂儿都没了，他在时燃脖颈上啃了几口立刻抬高他双腿扶着性器要往里面插，像一头饿了三天三夜的凶猛老虎。 

他用手指揉着时燃下面水嫩的小逼，用龟头顶了几下正要插进去，忽然听见门口传来有规律的敲门声。敲三下停一会儿，再敲三下的那种。 

时燃听到敲门声就知道是顾诺了，他把腿搭在沈银格肩膀上不留痕迹的躲了一下：“别做了，诺诺上来了。” 

“怎么不做了？？？”沈银格简直要气死！同一天被同一个人打扰两次，他这个仇是记下了，他鸡巴还硬着，不仅硬着还就在时燃逼的外头，他随便一动就能插进去的距离，而且两个人都到这个份上了，怎么能说不做就不做了，时燃什么时候这么狠心了，而且他下面都湿的一塌糊涂了居然还能忍得住？！！ 

他能忍住我可忍不住啊，沈银格委屈的想，再这么下去他都要憋出毛病了。 

“宝宝，做，就一会儿好不好，让我插一会儿。”沈银格压在他身上委屈巴巴地说，不过他看时燃的表情已经没了刚才那样的欲望情潮，自己也不敢强上，怕惹得时燃不高兴那可就太不值得了。 

时燃双腿抬了一下，然后从他肩膀上拿了下来，这分明是要不做了的架势，时燃灵活的从他怀里钻出来又迅速穿好内裤裹好睡袍，他说：“不做了，我去看看诺诺怎么了。” 

开门之前时燃为了安慰他，还捧着他的脸亲了一口，然后丢给他衣服让他穿好再出来，头也不回的开门去关心小崽子了。沈银格颓然的坐在浴缸旁，满脑子都回荡着’不做了’这三个字。简直是在用刀子戳他的心啊，要哭了。他坐在那颤抖着双手点了根烟，此时此刻只想唱一首：《世上只有妈妈好》 

时燃真是走的时候都散发着母性的光辉，他怎么这么母爱泛滥啊，沈银格眼巴巴的回想着，也是，时燃站在孩子堆里就变的更奶了，明明自己还像个小孩子呢，可是又总让人觉得那些孩子里有那么几个是他生的错觉，他看着孩子的时候眼睛都亮起来，说话又那么温柔，整个人看起来都像是随时随地都会奶孩子的架势。一想到时燃会奶孩子，沈银格的心情终于稍稍好了一点儿，那时候时燃胸前平坦的软肉就会涨起来，不是说时燃平胸不好看，平的他也爱，平时又亲又舔都没够，可是变成另一种形态会让他更加兴奋起来。 

里面有奶了，又软又涨，闻起来都是香香甜甜的，给孩子喝吗，沈银格要慎重考虑考虑，时燃生孩子肯定特别辛苦，凭什么还给小崽子喝他的奶，我要自己喝，沈银格不要脸的想。他幻想着埋在时燃柔软的乳房里又吸又舔，把奶头含在嘴里咶，大口大口喝他的奶，他想了一会儿发现自己硬了，便兴致勃勃伸手喘着粗气意淫着时燃的奶子撸射了一次。 

等沈银格洗干净出来时，顾诺和时燃正坐在客厅的地毯上玩乐高。是顾诺诺他爸和他后妈送给他的新年礼物，他收了小叔叔们的压岁钱，收了新年礼物，就立刻跑上来找他的漂亮哥哥。他也说不清为什么那么喜欢时燃，一看到他就想在他身边粘着，漂亮哥哥身上总是香香的，说话温温柔柔，笑起来甜甜的，这段经历导致顾诺诺很多年后情窦初开时，都喜欢时燃这样温柔漂亮的......男人。 

不过他现在还小，懵懂的什么都不知道，只想粘着漂亮哥哥陪他玩。 

沈银格出来后看到这场景有一瞬间想到‘一家三口’这个词，有一种这样也很好的错觉，但是很快他摇了摇头把这个荒谬的想法从脑海中甩走，有了孩子那不就会跟自己抢时燃了吗，照现在的架势看，肯定是小崽子赢啊，自己一点儿胜算都没有，做爱这种重要而神圣的事都能被打断。往后很长一段时间里，沈银格都沉浸在到底要不要时燃生孩子这个想法之中，要是生孩子的话，他一方面担心时燃太难受一定会被折腾得不轻，而且生下来之后小崽子肯定要跟自己争宠，而且自己还是败的那方，时燃就会花很多很多时间陪孩子，估计到那时候做爱更是连想都不要想。 

但是如果不生呢，他就喝不到时燃的奶了，也看不到他当‘妈妈’泛滥着深情母爱的样子了，总觉得好遗憾。 

时燃自然不知道他在胡思乱想着什么，他还小呢，肯本就不想生孩子，而且他是男人啊，生个屁的孩子，他要是知道沈银格这样意淫着喝他的奶撸管射精的话，他肯定会惩罚他一周不许跟自己做爱，亲亲都不行！ 

沈银格坐在沙发上看着他们玩那些乐高零零碎碎的零件，托着下巴若无其事的说：“这么复杂你看得懂吗？” 

“笨蛋小叔叔，漂亮哥哥看得懂，他可聪明了呢，你要是不懂的话我可以让他教你！” 

？？？？？ 

沈银格本来想凶凶他，没想到刚说了一句就被小崽子将了一军，行行行，他彻底认输了，看着时燃在后面幸灾乐祸的笑，还笑得那么开心，他突然也没有那么生气了。 

顾诺诺拼的是BUGATTI Chiron 他盘着腿一页页的翻着那么厚一大本的说明书，皱着眉认真的模样让时燃忍。不禁，他心想，沈银格小时候是不是认真做事时也这样的表情呢。跑车的轮廓还没拼出来，沈银格本来是想跟他一起玩的，但是顾诺又没邀请他，他又不想拉下脸来主动跟他玩，靠在沙发上假装看手机，余光却一只瞄两个人的成果。时燃把他的小心思都看进心里，他在顾诺诺认真研究说明书时凑到沈银格身边，在他耳朵上轻轻亲了一下，笑着说：“过来一起玩嘛，就当陪我玩，老公。” 

都叫老公了，在拒绝就不是男人了！


	22. 车震

22 

果然lego这种跑车模型类的玩具诱惑是任何男孩子都无法抵抗的，长大了的男孩子也是孩子，虽然表面上是男人了，可心还是那颗心。三个凑到一起更不用提了，沈银格加入后速度大大提升，他按照说明书上那些数字分类，顾诺诺负责挑拣分类，时燃对照说明书，然后三个人一起拼。 

虽然是1：8的模型，但难度却是相当高，折腾了一个多小时，眼看着十一点了，也刚刚拼好半个车头，不过怎么说也算是有了成果，顾诺诺凑到沈银格身边讨好地说：“小叔叔好厉害！” 

“厉害吧，明天小叔再帮你拼好不好，这么晚你该睡觉去了。” 

顾诺终于难得乖巧的点点头，他仰着头对时燃邀功：“漂亮哥哥，我厉害吗？” 

“你超级厉害！”时燃竖起大拇指表扬他还温柔的揉了揉他的头顶，沈银格听了也跟小孩子似的赶紧凑过来小声问他：“我呢，那我呢，你怎么不夸我？” 

“要我夸你什么？” 

“也夸我厉害，我也超级厉害是不是。” 

顾诺诺正认认真真的把那些零件收进盒子里，整整齐齐地摆好，时燃见他没注意自己，忽然凑近了在沈银格耳垂上舔了一下，用气音说：“留着一会儿在床上夸你。” 

沈银格一听这话立刻变的亢奋起来，傻乎乎的笑，他把顾诺诺送到楼下跟他爸爸聊了一会儿，又跟几个侄子随便说了一会儿什么，正准备上楼好好吃一顿，发现这小崽子又跟了上来。到这个时候他甚至有些习惯了，沈银格拧着眉头问他：“你又跟过来干什么？” 

顾诺仰起头看着他，理所当然的说：“我要跟漂亮哥哥睡觉！” 

“小兔崽子你说什么呢？！信不信我揍你啊？”沈银格话音刚落，就听见时燃叫他大名。他一抬头，见时燃穿着睡袍站在楼梯口皱着眉看他。 

“沈银格，你又欺负诺诺！” 

冤枉啊，我真的没有，沈银格心想，自己都二十七了，怎么还要被一个小孩子欺负。殊不知，他跟时燃在一起后自己也变的越来越像小孩子了。好在顾诺诺已经玩困了，他钻到时燃怀里搂着他的腰，很快就进入了甜蜜梦乡。 

沈银格还气哼哼地在一旁看手机刷微博，他看到那些粉丝又把他和白露刷上热门，原因是白露发了一条关于他的微博。 

@白露露露：情人节的约定！和每年一样哦！  
【图片】 

图片上是沈银格去年送她的情人节礼物，当然不是他本人送的，而是公司以他的名义送给白露，那时候公司有意让他们假戏真做，公开‘情侣关系’但是沈银格没同意。点开评论全都在@沈银格，问他今年送什么礼物。沈银格每次看到这些真的很无语也很头疼，他跟白露从来就没有过什么，全都是被这些粉丝造谣出来，如果他不是当事人，自己都要相信了。他翻了翻留言，看到有个id为@sssrrrzuikeai的说：沈银格和白露根本就不是情侣好吗，你们这样不好吧。 

点开这层评论，沈银格捏着下巴饶有兴趣的看了起来。 

@yyyycc：据知情人士透露，是这样的，不过是粉丝意淫罢了，挺没意思的。 

@白露世界第一可爱：我看是两个人分手了吧，沈银格劈腿，别为你们蒸煮洗地了行吗，男人都是大猪蹄子！ 

@79661o。：从头到尾都是白露自导自演而已，就算像你们说的真是两个人分手也不是一个人的责任吧。 

@白露世界第一可爱回复@79661o。：呵呵，男人没一个好东西。 

@79661o。回复@白露世界第一可爱回复：上升到性别有意思吗？ 

@你看我是谁：这层让我大开眼界，层主挺住！！ 

@身高一米九九：圈外人看的很清楚好吧，这根本就是有预谋的炒作啊，而且公司下场艹cp......不过我听一个朋友说，沈银格是...... 

@白露世界第一可爱回复@79661o。：nmsl [比心][比心][比心] 

@lpzzzkeai：没见过这种自炒cp飞起的女人，怎么这么不要脸啊！

一行白露上青天回复@lpzzzkeai：？沈银格的粉丝能不能不要在这里高潮，我们露露说是谁了吗就倒贴，看不上你们呢还！

@我是一个露人：路人表示沈是gay好吗！！我朋友亲眼看到他进gay吧！

@你全村都是盖：楼上还路人呢能把ID先改改吗？你朋友是下水道井盖吗怪不得啥都能看见，造谣也传点有证据的谢谢🙏

@呱呱呱呱瓜回复@身高一米九九：？？沈银格是什么，阳痿吗？？八卦的味道

@身高一米九九回复@呱呱呱呱瓜：不是没有什么鬼？我想说沈银格是母胎单身罢了

阳痿？？？什么鬼，看到这里沈银格愣了一下，又回去看那个id......我说怎么这么眼熟。那是不是意味着时燃也看过这些乱七八糟的东西了，太好笑了吧，他是不是阳痿难道自己老婆会不知道吗。不过今天三番五次的被打断确实容易得病，一会真的不能再忍了。

时燃也不知道他在这儿干嘛，哄着顾诺终于睡了，他用脚尖碰了碰沈银格，低声说：“他睡着了。” 

接收到信号的沈银格立刻扔了手机蹭到时燃身后，这四个字暗示的威力就等于是时燃说了一句“老公操我”。沈银格从后面环住时燃的腰，下面瞬间勃起，他从时燃的睡袍下摆摸进去，揉着他光滑的大腿，湿热的唇瓣也在时燃脖颈后来回摩挲，时燃也有些耐不住了，和沈银格三番五次的被打断让他也挺不舒服的，不过好在诺诺现在睡着了，他回过头跟沈银格交换一颗甜蜜的吻，刚刚吻毕，沈银格就掰开他的腿要脱裤子操。 

时燃哼哼了两声一把推开他：“别，别在这儿呀，吵醒他怎么办？” 

“不会的，你小点声叫。”沈银格急得不行，裤子脱了一半难不成时燃又要让他穿上？他正要去脱时燃的内裤，却被死死的拽住了。不是这时候时燃想扫兴，主要是这太刺激了，他怕自己心脏承受不住，旁边睡着诺诺，楼下又都是亲戚和亲戚家的小孩，这个点估计那些十七八的都没睡呢，这万一听到点声可怎么办。 

时燃撅着嘴巴跟他撒娇：“老公，别在这……” 

行，沈银格认命了，谁让他喜欢时燃呢，谁让老婆天下第一大呢。他再一次穿好裤子，强忍着欲望，拿着车钥匙跟时燃一起下楼。 

果然一群臭小子都没睡呢，叽叽喳喳吵个没完，还没到十二点都在这儿等着守夜，不过沈银格家没这么多规矩，老人们年纪大睡得早，压岁钱早早就给完了，剩下的爱什么时候睡什么时候睡，沈银格带着时燃从院子后门走出去，到路口上了车，然后又开车去了附近的公园里，那里有个烟花燃放点，在那一公里之外有一小片树林，沈银格把车开到了那儿。 

大过年的这里肯定不会有人过来，就算来公园也是在烟花燃放点放烟花，他今天已经萎了太多次，真的不想再被人打扰。 

沈银格停好车钻到后排搂上时燃心情又好了起来，还好他有先见之明开了这辆改装牧马人回家，后排又宽又大，躺起来很是舒服。自从上次在那辆卡宴里舔过时燃后，他脖子一直窝的难受，长腿也无处安放，要是想跟时燃在车里做爱肯定不能开那辆，于是就搞了个这个回来，没想到还真的派上了用场。 

车里开了暖风，吹的人带了点儿倦意，沈银格把他裤子脱了埋着头认真舔了起来。他真是馋坏了，这么大一块美味佳肴在嘴边看了一天愣是没吃到，现在总算不会有人再打扰他了。他用舌头钻到时燃穴口处拨弄，把里面流出的大摊汁水全都含进嘴里，双手一会儿揉时燃的腿根，一会抚摸他的膝窝，一会儿又摸上他胸口狠狠揉几下。连他的舌头也是，毫无章法的舔弄，一会儿钻进去舔，一会儿含着他的阴蒂用力吸，一会儿又把两片软肉含在嘴里拨弄，他这样胡乱地玩着越是弄得时燃浑身的热的发烫。 

他抓着沈银格的背被舔的直哼哼，他眯着眼睛说：“我以前做过一个梦。” 

“嗯，什么？” 

那感觉真的好熟悉，一摸一样，时燃挺着跨边享受着沈银格舔吻他下面的快感一边回忆着那次的梦境，那时候他还没跟沈银格在一起，经常做一些关于他的春梦，他哼唧着说：“唔，就是，梦到你这样舔我，一摸一样，跟现在一样真实，你就这样，嗯，一直舔到高潮……” 

沈银格心想，小傻瓜果然不知道是怎么回事，不过不知道就不知道吧，让他当作是一个春梦也好。沈银格不着痕迹的勾了勾嘴角，舔着他的阴蒂把手指捅进去猛的抽插，温柔的说：“宝宝好骚，连做梦都想要哥哥操你是不是？给你舔射好不好？” 

沈银格舌头迅速而猛烈的拨弄着他露在外面的小肉球，那里是他全身上下最敏感的地方，似乎所有快感高潮都从那里开始蔓延全身，沈银格早就摸透了时燃的身子，知道怎么弄他最爽，一般都先是玩他花穴，外面高潮一两次，然后操里面，操到高潮或者射出来后，如果时燃还受得了那么后面还可以操上几次，三个地方同时高潮是最爽的，不过时燃喜欢先单独玩它们，而一般玩喷两三次后时燃就受不了开始哭了。 

这几个地方里，沈银格知道他最喜欢的是阴蒂高潮，就那么还不如拇指大的小肉球，就能牵动时燃全身，让他整个人爽到痉挛大哭求饶，下面发河似的喷水，今天沈银格想好好玩玩他这里。 

他用手指捅了几下后，又把逼里面的汁水挖出来抹在穴口上玩他的阴蒂，时燃那里软软嫩嫩，被揉的变成诱人成熟的深红色，他两根手指从缝隙中来回摩擦，指腹就按着那颗肉粒不动，果然这样反复几次后时燃就晃着腰说要高潮了。 

“啊，哥哥，不，不行了，唔，啊啊啊…...”时燃压低声音却还是没掩饰住高潮时的尖叫，他红着眼睛下面一缩一缩的流水，滴滴答答的打在沈银格的掌心里。高潮的太快了，时燃被调教的身子越来越敏感，随便一弄就会流水，舔几下就要高潮，他迷茫的看着沈银格，张开腿要他操进来。 

“现在就要操吗，宝宝，我忍了一天了还没玩够呢。” 

“而且…...”沈银格并拢三根手指轻轻拍了拍他的小逼：“你这里看来似乎还不够爽呢，我今天要让它爽上天。”


	23. 可以怀孕吗

23 

在温热充满暖气的车里，时燃挺着腰以一个奇怪的姿势把下面送到沈银格嘴边给他吃。 

他瘦弱漂亮形状的脊背紧紧贴在座位上，一条腿勾在沈银格的肩膀上环着他的脖子，另一条腿大大敞开搭在副驾驶的椅背上，他双手胡乱的放着，一会儿摁在腰下，一会儿搂着副驾驶的座位让腰肢腾空。虽然很怪异，但是这个姿势却完完全全的把他下面三个性器官全都暴露在沈银格的眼前。 

沈银格埋在他腿根，双手托着他圆润的屁股喝他下面的水。时燃的屁股好像又丰满一些，腰好像更细了，那里面骚甜的味道也更加诱人，沈银格不知道怎么的，总觉得时燃更漂亮了，而且散发着一种雌性的魅力。他忽然又想起晚上时燃喂诺诺吃饭的时候，还有陪着他玩，整个人都散发着一种母性的美。搞得沈银格又希望他怀孕能喝他的奶了。 

他把时燃放下来低声说：“我们俩生个孩子吧？” 

“我才不要。” 

时燃拒绝的干脆，他躺在那里双脚搭在沈银格肩膀上催促他快一点儿。明明拒绝他，沈银格该不爽的，可不不知道为什么在他眼里时燃像个叛逆期的小孩，梗着脖子跟他作对的模样令他热血沸腾，沈银格笑自己可真是奇怪，就连拒绝自己的话都能让他肾上腺素狂飙，海绵体急速充血。 

他揉着时燃下面来回摸，里里外外的摸了个透，任何一个地方都不放过，摸完了又低下头去舔，他今天要跟时燃玩点不一样的，要把他弄爽到哭着求饶，就玩外面，就玩这里足够了。他手指放在时燃的穴口，像条光滑的鱼那样钻进钻出，连带着粘稠的汁水哗啦啦的往外流。时燃刚刚高潮过一次，身子敏感的厉害，被玩了一会儿他就忍不住的小腿乱动，他喉咙哽咽着说不要弄了，沈银格却一点儿都不停。 

“我看你爽的厉害，宝宝，怎么这就停了，不要了吗？” 

周围甜蜜而充满欲望的热度简直要将两个人之间的空气点燃，噼里啪啦的冒着火花，沈银格胡乱的揉搓着他下面的逼，咕滋咕滋的水声在逼仄的车内回荡。 

时燃是觉得爽，可是里面也想要，他现在被调教的三个洞都想要被填满，可是沈银格只玩他一个地方让他难受极了，前面的性器他还能动手撸几下撸射，后面总不能也让自己来插吧......时燃想到这里，好像也不是不能，可是在沈银格面前又羞耻起来。 

沈银格契而不舍的揉着他的逼，两根手指进去捅，觉得不够又换三根手指插，里面的水争先恐后的向外涌，沈银格摁着他的小肉球又拉扯起来晃动，又把时燃弄了一次高潮。时燃挺着腰不停的喷水，好像尿了似的，前面那根小几把也一股股的流着精液。他喘着粗气说不要了，真的不行了。 

“哥，哥哥，唔，老公，下面不能玩了，烂了，插里面，里面痒。”时燃红着眼睛断断续续的说。 

他已经高潮了两次，现在的感受就是穴口酥酥麻麻，里面痒的厉害，他感觉那颗小肉球已经被玩坏了，再碰就受不了了，相比之下里面就十分空虚，而且痒到了极点，他恨不得自己能把手伸进去疯狂的捅几下来解痒，若不是沈银格在的话......他肯定就这么做了，而且要用三根手指一起，不，手指不够长，他要用沈银格给他买的那个玩具深深捅进去，狠狠的捅，这样才足够爽。 

空虚感逼迫他这样胡乱的意淫着，而沈银格又一次的拉住了他的阴蒂，还没等他干什么，用手轻轻一拧，时燃就嗯的一声哭了出来。 

他又高潮了，时燃甚至为自己这样频繁的高潮而感到羞耻，就算是在沈银格面前。他好像控制不住自己的身体那样，什么地方爽，什么地方高潮，什么地方喷水，完全不是他说着算，而是沈银格——他用手碰哪里，哪里就是了。 

沈银格又开始用掌心搓时燃的穴口，他掌心宽厚，上面的触感嫩极了，完全不是普通男人那种粗糙的掌心，而是柔滑光嫩的，他挤压着时燃的穴口把汁水堵在里面，然后疯狂的捏着时燃的阴蒂揉，时燃那里都快麻木的没有知觉了，爽的整个人都有些涣散，他从没这样连续阴蒂高潮过。他睁着眼睛哭，下面一抽一抽的喷水，一碰到沈银格的手整个人就跟触电般抖动一下，沈银格觉得他可爱，于是用手指反反复复抽着时燃的穴。 

“爽吗，宝宝，你看你把车里都淹了，泡透了。” 

“啊，啊，不，爽死了，真的不，不行了啊…...”时燃哭的嗓子有些哑，使得叫床的声音变得更加性感，他现在已经感受不到穴道深处的空虚了，而是一种，无法言喻的渴望，他觉得只要沈银格把几把捅进去他里面就能立刻高潮，就像是外面摆放的烟火，一丝火苗就能星火燎原，让它飞上天空炸开花来。 

时燃嘴唇颤抖哆嗦着求他插进去，随便插几下就行，他哭着叫沈银格的名字，叫他不要欺负自己了。 

“我怎么忍心欺负你呢，宝宝。”沈银格坏笑着亲了亲他的嘴角，终于掏出硬梆梆的几把顶到了他的穴口。 

时燃已经持续高潮很久了，那感觉就没有间断过，被沈银格这么一碰他下面噗嗤一声又喷了水，沈银格的龟头被浇灌的湿润，他摸着时燃的逼蹭来蹭去，咬着他耳尖叫他宝宝。 

“呜呜呜，求求了，快点操我，呜呜，哥哥操进来吧……嗯，捅一捅我，就捅一下…….” 

时燃哭着跟他撒娇，主动抬起腰往他的性器上撞，沈银格看了眼窗外，又看了看时燃的脸，忽然掰开时燃的腿狠狠的操了进去，时燃被这一下就操的浑身发麻高潮迭起，他脑袋里变成一片浆糊，仰着头细细尖叫了一声，而与此同时，对面不远处的高楼响起了钟声，是过了午夜十二点，新年倒计时的钟声。 

沈银格憋的太久了，又看着时燃这么爽，刚一插进去就有了强烈的射精感，他咬牙忍着，伴随着钟声，每敲一下，他就狠狠的操时燃一下，然后贴在他耳边说一句，老婆我爱你。 

钟每响一下，沈银格就这么做一次，直到最后一声响起，他亲着时燃说：“老婆，新年快乐！” 

然后猛烈操弄起来，在新年辞旧迎新的交替中把浓浓的精液射进了时燃的身体里，他们从旧的一年操到了新的一年，在钟声的余韵中同时高潮了，而紧接着布满冰霜气的玻璃窗外响起了噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，墨黑色的天空也炸起了绚烂的烟花，新的一年来了。 

那天过后，沈银格越想越不对劲，钟声是多长时间敲一次？一秒啊，午夜十二点倒计时从十二开始，响完他就射了，那他妈不就是才十二秒就射了吗？？？他什么时候变成了秒射的男人了，他又猛的想起那条微博下评论里说的阳痿，自己不是年纪轻轻就真的阳痿了吧，今年过完生日也才二十七岁啊，还不至于吧。 

沈银格痛恨的想，自己居然为了让时燃跨年的最后一刻爽上天，而自己成了史上耽美肉文里射的最快的攻，他可真他妈的伟大！！！ 

俩人本来说好初七一起回北京准备新一年的行程和工作，但是沈银格临时有事提前两天走了，而他不想让时燃太累，顾诺诺又十分喜欢粘着时燃，就让他在这儿多留了几天。反正时燃回去也没什么重要的事，在家躺着休息也挺好。 

这几天时燃陪着顾诺把那个跑车模型拼好了，小孩整天趴在地板上玩他的小跑车。 

亲戚有的走了，有的留在这儿玩，徐娥带着时燃在院子里逛，给他戴上条自己亲手织的围巾笑笑说：“我之前还说呢，以后织围巾给儿媳妇戴，我看还是给我们小燃戴上正合适。” 

时燃挺不好意思的，但是又不能拒绝，只好说了声谢谢就收下了，虽然徐娥是从小看着自己长大的，但是他也不能就这么说，你给我就是给你儿媳妇戴了。他怕气的徐阿姨心脏病犯了，只能坏心思在心里想了一下。 

但是徐娥很快又说：“小燃，阿姨从小就跟你好，想问你一个不该问的问题，你不要跟阿姨生气啊。” 

“嗯，没关系，你问吧。” 

“你能怀孕吗？” 

“啊？” 

听了这个问题时燃险些一跟头坐在地上，这这这这是个什么问题，他愣了一秒如实回到到：“我……我也不知道。” 

徐娥听了好像很失望似的。 

时燃是确实不知道，不是为什么会问他这个问题，时燃突然想起来沈银格在剧组出柜的事，他不会也跟他妈说了吧，不是吧，那他还留自己一个人在家，他是不是故意的，这个坏人到底什么情况啊。中午跟家里人吃饭后，时燃终于抽身回到卧室里，他躺在床上边吃薯片边给沈银格发微信。 

ssr：在吗？ 

哥哥：宝宝怎么了。 

ssr：感觉阿姨有点奇怪...... 

哥哥：？？？！！！她干什么了，她没缠着你问东问西吧，你不用理她就行。 

ssr：哥哥你怎么这么大反应，你不会是跟你家已经出柜了吧？？ 

哥哥：我妈问你什么问题了？ 

ssr：她问我能不能怀孕.......... 

哥哥：她这人怎么这样，这也太直白了吧，宝宝你没生气吧？ 

ssr：那倒没有，就是突然这么问我吓了我一跳。 

哥哥：.......那宝宝，你能怀孕吗？ 

ssr：………给我去死 

哥哥：宝宝，我想你了。[委屈巴巴／] [委屈巴巴／] 

ssr：真的吗，为什么想我啊 [超级无敌蛮横不讲理／] 

哥哥：想一个人又不需要什么理由，我喜欢你就可以了。 

哥哥：要不我明天去接你回来吧，想见你。 

ssr：不要了吧，让我休息几天，怕你要吃我。 

哥哥：我不吃了，真的。[认认真真发誓／] 

ssr：？？？[疑问／] 

哥哥：舍不得吃，想含在嘴里一点点含化了。 

ssr：讨厌！ 

天啊，沈银格怎么这样！时燃把手机丢到一旁埋进被子里红透了脸。明明都老夫老妻了不是吗，说什么情话啊，撩的他身子都不受控制的热了起来。 

初七这天时燃实在呆不下去了，不是说这里呆着不舒服，而是他太想沈银格了，这几天身边没他连睡觉都不安稳。自从过了年之后，时燃这几天很明显的身体不舒服，又说不清楚到底是哪里难受，有时候是胃，有时候是胸腔导致呼吸不畅，变的嗜睡，吃得又多，时燃想可能是自己太久没工作，老天惩罚他再这样下去要变成猪了。 

沈银格听说他不舒服，让他休息够了再来，他最近在录制一个综艺，好几个助理陪着，而且自从上次跟身边同事出柜后，更没人敢让时燃做什么了。 

于是时燃没告诉他，偷偷回了北京。 

沈银格这几天录制综艺的地方离家太远，所以都没回家，就住在录制现场附近的酒店，因为有很多外景每天都录到很晚，折腾又辛苦。做艺人真的不是什么轻松的事，尤其像沈银格这样的顶级流量，行程排不过来，一年也就几天假期，经常睡眠不足，而且还有大量的体力劳动，时燃想，一定是这样，以至于今天是情人节他都忘记了。 

他向助理问好了他的酒店，正想过去，却被告知沈银格不在，去了隔壁的西餐厅。 

沈银格的录制今天下午就结束了，他去那里干什么？时燃按着地址找过去，他把车刚停在门口还没下去，就透过洁净的玻璃看见了坐在靠窗边位置上的沈银格，他偏着头讲话，时不时的笑笑，还抿了一口红酒。时燃怔怔的望着他，感觉一股凉气从脚底一直吹到了天灵盖，浑身冷的发抖，他嘴巴张了半天却没发出一点声音来。 

良久，他终于放下了手，他看清了，沈银格对面坐的那个女人，穿着件黑色长裙，头发盘起来紧致而优雅，他是时燃最讨厌的那个人，白露。


	24. 结婚好吗

24 

车里明明开着热气，可时燃还是觉得冷，是那种由内而外的冷。好像是在不知不觉中吞下了一大口冰块，能真切地感受到他从口腔到喉咙再到肠胃里蔓延至四肢末节的冰冷。 

他透过两层玻璃观察着沈银格的一举一动，渐渐的模糊了视线，是起雾了吗，他慌张的抹了一把脸，却不知道是什么时候掉了眼泪，他很少哭的，除非是在床上被沈银格操哭。 

明明是前两天还粘在自己身边说要结婚的人，一转眼又对他的旧情人念念不忘，时燃不知用什么词来形容沈银格和白露的关系，但若不是旧情人又是什么呢，用什么才能更贴切呢。男人果然都是一个样的，这世界上从来就没有什么专一衷情的男人，只不过是没有偷腥的机会罢了。时燃这么想着，殊不知也把自己搭了进去。 

他想帮沈银格找一个借口，可是想不出来，他和那个绯闻女友藕断丝连多久了，来来去去反反复复，从时燃没来他身边做助理时就开始了，五六年的感情任谁也不能一时间就这样割舍，他明白，他都明白，可是真的好难过。 

白露从最一开始就得天独厚的占领着优势，她和沈银格拥有太多他不知道的故事，而他跟沈银格最多的也都是儿时的回忆，在一起之后呢，时燃承认那确实很幸福，可白露如影随形，从来就没离开过。在情人节这天，时燃一句情人节快乐都没有收到，而白露则能轻而易举的获得和他吃饭说笑的机会，有时候时燃想，自己会不会才是多余的那个，自己才是那个不知情的第三者拆散了他们两个的姻缘。 

时燃的手背被眼泪浸湿了，他难受的捂着胸口又觉得喘不上气来，他好像是得了什么病，从沈银格走的那天开始就这样了，他趴在方向盘上又忍不住干呕，难受的从兜里掏出止痛片吃，他哆嗦着喝了水吃了药，中间还呛了一下，这一咳，眼泪又止不住的往外流。 

他颓然的靠在车里，忽然不知道该去哪要干什么了。好像他的生活和生命里除了沈银格就没别的了，生活，工作，爱情，亲情，全都是他一个人，而沈银格呢，他拥有的太多，自己只不过是其中一部分，他们两个之间根本就没有可比性，而在这场感情中时燃也早就没有了胜算。 

吃完药时燃终于舒服一些，他忽然发现自己居然变得这样如此敏感多疑，他拿起手机想要给沈银格打个电话，却一连收到了几条微信消息。 

他打开一看，居然都是Lino发来的，前面几句是无关紧要的问候，最后一句问他。 

【要出来一起过情人节吗？】 

时燃犹豫再三，他望着和白露谈笑风生的沈银格不知自己出于什么心理，回了一个字。 

【好】 

酒过三巡，Lino扶着他肩膀轻轻皱眉，问他今天到底怎么了。 

“你说我们是朋友吗，我们是朋友对不对？”时燃握着的酒杯被Lino拿走了，他想再夺回来却被握住了手。 

“你喝醉了。” 

Lino喜欢时燃，这一点毋庸置疑，只不过谁也不是整天没有恋爱就过不下去的人，在娱乐圈这种形形色色要什么有什么的地方，Lino自然不会在一棵树上吊死的，他知道沈银格和时燃的关系后就继续之前花天酒地的生活了，偶尔约几个十八线小嫩模打一炮过瘾，但是今天他不知怎么就想起时燃来了，也没想到能把他约出来。 

他想跟时燃睡觉的，时燃这种长相可称之为极品，更何况他喝醉双眼迷离撩人的模样，任哪个男人看了都会忍不住。可是他做人还是有底线的，他是沈银格的人，以后两个人合作的机会一定不会少，他不想闹的这么僵，于是心里的天平就这样左右晃动着。他犹豫除了沈银格这点，还有一点是他真挺喜欢时燃的，所以也不想这样破坏他正常的感情和生活。 

什么睡觉不睡觉，喜欢不喜欢，时燃脑海中根本就没想那么多，他喝的难受，胃里翻江倒海，想吐又吐不出来，四肢无力，中间还挂断了两个沈银格的电话。在沈银格打来第三次的时候，时燃终于划了一下手机屏，接通了。 

沈银格找了他好久了，急得不行，问他在哪。 

“在哪儿？嗯，喝酒啊，和谁？唔，Lino，在跟Lino喝酒，过情人节呀......” 

电话对面顿了几秒，然后沉着声音说：“叫他接电话。” 

中间时燃也不知道发生了什么，他迷迷糊糊的，Lino把他抱上沙发盖了条毯子，又喂他喝了点热水。是的，两个人开始约的是第一次见面那家酒吧，后面时燃喝的太醉Lino就带他回家了。时燃再睁开眼睛时，身边不是Lino了，而是沈银格。 

沈银格表情沉重，透着不悦，见时燃醒了问他：“要不要回家？” 

一路上时燃都沉默，好像又是他做错了似的，明明是沈银格错在先好吗，可是他见沈银格沉着脸却一句话都不敢说，心脏忽上忽下忐忑不安。 

回到酒店，一进门时燃就注意到了脚下的花瓣被摆成了心形，以及精心装饰过的房间。明天一早沈银格还要在这附近录综艺，没有时间回家准备，便想在酒店和他过情人节了。 

他准备了一晚上却没有找到时燃，最后还是在Lino家。 

“情人节快乐。”沈银格低声说。 

一路过来两人都没说话，时燃酒醒了，心里那种难过劲又涌了上来。他胡乱的把东西退到一边，把沈银格的行李箱踢的东倒西歪，一旁的灯也摔了。他不高兴，他就是不高兴，为什么沈银格要在今天跟白露在一起，多少次了，有多少次了，为什么每次都是这样。他不是不信任沈银格，只是看到他们在一起的画面就气的浑身发抖，气愤之余剩下的全都是难过。 

“别闹了。” 

“是我在闹吗，你觉得我在跟你闹吗，是我错了吗？” 

“我…...我不是这个意思。” 

其实店里不只是沈银格跟白露，隔壁那桌就是他们的工作人员，沈银格想给时燃准备情人节礼物叫工作人员回去接他来，几个人凑在一起就在讨论这个，他没想到时燃会自己直接回来了，两个人都想给对方惊喜，结果弄巧成拙。 

“宝宝对不起，别跟我生气了好不好？” 

“不好，我不想见到你了。”时燃坐在地毯上抱着膝盖，他现在不想见到沈银格，是真的不想见到，他脑海里全都是沈银格和白露在一起说话的模样，心里烦得要死。 

其实时燃心里有个小天使和小恶魔在吵架，小恶魔反反复复的质问他怎么还能原谅沈银格，他和白露瞒着你不知道都在干什么，你怎么能就这么软弱就轻而易举的原谅他呢，怎么能次次原谅呢。而小天使坐在他身边细软的声音低声安慰着，你不要胡思乱想啦，你明知道沈银格不是那样的人，而且他早就跟这些朋友出柜了，你为什么不选择相信他呢，说不定他在跟你准备惊喜呀。 

时燃烦躁的很，胸口又开始发闷喘不上气来，他大口大口的呼吸，难受的捂住了心口。 

沈银格看到吓坏了，赶紧蹲到他身旁问怎么了。 

“宝宝，你没事吧，别吓我，怎么了？你别生气了好不好，我不是单独和她吃饭的，隔壁桌都是我们工作人员，今天情人节我本来想给你惊喜的，真的，宝宝。”沈银格一口气给他解释完，然后抱着时燃一直亲。 

小天使一脚把小恶魔从身旁踹下去，自己坐在时燃的头顶上贴着他耳朵说：我就说了，他是你男朋友，你该相信他啊，为什么最近会这么敏感多疑呢。 

时燃一想，怎么回事呢，最近真的变的爱胡思乱想，不会自己提前更年期了吧。 

…… 

半夜沈银格给自己的私人医生打电话，叫他来给时燃看病，时燃躺在床上，呆呆的看着那医生，半晌，医生也抬头呆呆的看着他。两个人就这么对视了一会儿，沈银格才反应过来，伸手不满的在医生眼前晃了一下，皱眉问：“怎么回事？” 

“啊，可以借一步说话吗？”医生说。 

这次是时燃先说话，他抓了沈银格的手一下说：“不用了吧。” 

“没关系，你说吧。” 

医生犹豫再三，还是说了出来，他说：“那个，我还是建议您明天带着他去医院检查一下做进一步确诊，这位先生…...好像有身孕了。” 

“你看错了吧？” 

“你说的是真的吗？！！” 

两个人同时开口，医生愣了一下缓缓点了点头。虽然现在这个社会双性和可怀孕的男人多了起来，可是还是十分少见的，医生也是第一次见。 

这一晚时燃都在不相信疑惑和怀疑中度过，而沈银格一整晚兴奋的都没睡着，直到第二天去医院拍好片子出来，的的确确看到时燃怀孕，而且肚子里都东西的时候，他立刻抱着时燃转了一圈，差点就喊出声说：我要做爸爸了！ 

时燃已经怀孕五周了，往前推断，好像是电影杀青那天，沈银格用跳蛋把精液全都堵在他身体里导致的，在体内存了那么久，真是想不怀孕都难，时燃甚至怀疑沈银格就是故意的。其实说实话，时燃不是很想要这个孩子，他没跟沈银格结婚，家里也不知道这事，怎么就能突然搞个孩子出来呢。 

可是看着沈银格兴奋的像个小孩子，也不忍心跟他说了。更何况已经五周了，他拿着那张片子，看见上面小图上有一团还看不清轮廓的东西，就在他的肚子里。真的不敢相信那已经是一条生命了，正有一个新的生命在他子宫里吸取着营养，他正孕育着新的生命。 

时燃回家住了，沈银格每天晚上都会回来，不管忙到多晚，一直到他综艺录完，彻底回家陪了时燃几天。 

时燃终于开口试探性的问了一句：“我们能不能不要这个......” 

沈银格正哼着歌在厨房亲手给他准备营养餐，他现在空余时间都在研究这些对孕期爸爸营养健康的书，甚至叫助理从网上买了一堆回家研究。他把汤刚盛到碗里，听到时燃这么说，眼睛一下就红了，甚至孩子两个字还没说出口，他就知道时燃想要说什么。 

他把手上的东西都放下了，伸手在围裙上抹了两下，忽然跪在了时燃脚边。他这举动把时燃吓了一跳，忽而瞪大眼睛问：“你，你干什么？” 

“宝宝，你还在跟我生气吗？”沈银格红着眼睛抱着他小腿问。 

“没，没有啊，你起来吧…….” 

“宝宝，你原谅我好吗。”沈银格把手机拿出来迅速的删了白露的联系方式，号码拉黑，然后抹了下眼睛说：“以后工作都让助理联系，我保证不再跟她说一句话。” 

“诶，不是因为这个，我早就不生气了。” 

时燃说的是真的，虽然以前总是因为白露的事他和沈银格生气，但也不过是小脾气小打小闹罢了，他跟沈银格吵架也好吃醋也好，总是几句话就过去的事，但是生孩子可是大事。 

时燃蹲到他面前，撅着嘴说：“老公，我还没长大呢，不想要这个孩子，我不会照顾，也没准备好，我们打掉吧。” 

“宝宝，我用我的一切来换他好吗？” 

“你就这么想要个孩子？” 

“不是想要孩子，是想跟你要一个。” 

沈银格忽然抬起一条腿，双膝跪着变成了单膝，成了一个求婚的姿势，然后猝不及防的从兜里掏出来一个丝绒绣花精致的小盒子，在时燃还没反应过来愣在那里的时候，他打开盒子把那颗闪的眼睛疼的钻戒拿了出来。 

“是想跟你结婚，有一个家。” 

“时燃，我们结婚好吗？”


	25. 孕期

25 

时燃怀孕之后吃的虽然多了，可是一点肉都没长，看起来反而更瘦了，这一两个月里沈银格只要一有时间就亲自下厨给时燃做好吃的，以至于做饭水平直线上升，估计都可以去考个厨师资格证了。 

时燃肚子一点儿反应都没有，小腹还是平平的，根本看不出怀孕的迹象，只不过壬辰反应很大，经常吃了就吐，沈银格帮他擦干净嘴角，漱口，然后用勺子喂他。 

“老婆，再吃一点儿。” 

“真的吃不下了。” 

沈银格白天跑行程，晚上回来就照顾时燃，他也从来不觉得累，时燃有时候跟着他，有时候就一个人在家。其实他觉得没什么，除了有时候身体不舒服，根本不需要一直休息，可沈银格就什么都不允许他做。 

时燃也只好过上那种每天吃吃玩玩，逛街刷卡打游戏的生活。 

前几天沈银格飞隔壁城市拍摄，晚上十点才到家。时燃还没睡，正躺在床上跟家里人视频，见沈银格回来了，他挂了电话跟他要抱抱。 

“我都想你了。” 

这几天他都自己睡，总是睡不好，半夜起来也没人帮他开灯陪他上厕所，以前基本是二十四小时陪在身边的人忽然不能一起睡觉了还真的有些不适应。 

沈银格捧着他亲了两口有些内疚的说：“我把最近路程太远的活动都推了，陪着你。” 

“也不用，就是有时候会睡不好。” 

沈银格叫他平躺下来，然后把耳朵贴在他肚子上听，其实根本听不到什么，可他就是喜欢，因为里面是他跟时燃的孩子。他听了一会儿，摸着时燃的小腹亲，末了没忍住用舌头舔了一圈，亮晶晶的口水粘在时燃光滑平坦的小腹上看起来尤为性感。 

这动作一下子就把时燃撩出感觉了。 

因为刚刚怀孕不能做，两个人已经快两个月没有做爱了，时燃自己偷偷摸过两次可怎么弄也都没有沈银格干的爽，本来该再忍一个月的，可沈银格这么一舔，他下面一瞬间湿透了。 

时燃不自然的夹了夹腿哼唧着说：“老公，别，别弄……” 

“怎么了宝宝，”沈银格伸手在他腿间一摸，邪笑了一下说：“全都湿了。” 

时燃穿着睡饱，下面只穿了一条薄薄的内裤，水一喷就打湿了，被沈银格一摸里面又争先恐后的冒水。灰色的一层布料很快留下一圈水痕，看起来淫靡至极，沈银格用手指在上面揉了几下，把粘着淫水的手指坏心思的拿给时燃看。 

银丝在他手上拉扯的细长，沈银格笑着说：“宝宝，看你的水，好粘。” 

时燃红着脸踢他肩膀：“讨厌，你走。” 

“宝宝，我给你舔舔好不好，可馋死我了。”沈银格说完就捧着他的脚尖吻起来，先是虔诚般亲吻他的脚趾，含在嘴里一根根的舔一遍，然后是脚背，雪白的脚踝，再顺着他小腿舔上去。时燃的皮肤光滑的像冬天飘落的雪，一碰就要化了似的，沈银格甚至害怕他就这样被自己给舔没了。 

他凑上去亲吻时燃下面的肉缝，用唇珠轻轻摩挲，里面喷的水把他嘴唇溅的油光水滑，沈银格把他腰稍稍抬起来点在下面垫了个枕头，这角度更方便些。接着便进入没有时间限制的吸允之中。 

沈银格说不清自己为什么那么爱时燃下面这张嘴，很多时候他觉得自己变态，但更多的是因为喜欢时燃，因为喜欢他，所以喜欢他身上的每一部分，因为喜欢，他的一滴水都忍不住浪费。他把手指伸进那隐秘诱人的洞口里去捣弄，舌头舔着外面的花瓣。 

时燃太久没被这样舒爽的抚慰过，他抬着腰，夹着沈银格的肩膀哼唧着从喉咙里发出甜腻的声响：“哥，嗯，哥哥，用力，用力插我。” 

“再深点儿，好爽，唔啊，爽死了。”时燃随着他的动作摆弄着腰，希望他插的更深一些。 

他这么淫荡的身子原来几天不碰就忍的受不住，现在却因为怀孕而这么久不能做爱，时燃想着就觉得委屈，按着沈银格的头使劲儿往里顶，到高潮时他仰着头喘息大叫沈银格的名字，伸手把自己撸射了，下面的水喷在枕头上，浸湿了一大块。 

时燃怀孕之后觉得自己跟之前生活并没什么不同，他肚子还没大起来，也没什么行动不便，除了偶尔会想吐以外，跟之前还是一样的，哦对了，还有不能做爱。 

时燃本来对这个孩子的存在是挺无所谓的，倒是被沈银格影响的，偶尔坐在沙发上发呆的时候也会摸摸肚子想，里面是男孩子还是女孩子，是长什么样的呢，像沈银格更多，还是像我。往往想到最后都是睡着了，然后被沈银格抱回卧室。 

这三个月沈银格几乎不让他出门，因为自己太忙担心他人身安全，几乎是把他软禁在家，直到前几天做完检查后稳定了才终于同意时燃跟自己一起去公司。 

在他单独的化妆间里，沈银格半蹲在地上把耳朵贴在时燃平坦的小腹上听，听了半天皱着眉问时燃：“小不点儿怎么一点儿动静都没有呢？” 

“唔，可能因为太小了吧。”时燃把衣服撂下来理好衣服：“晚上活动结束后我们去哪吃饭？” 

“带你去一家新开的牛排馆怎么样，听说那的厨师特别好。” 

时燃点了点头。 

临近活动结束，后门挤了一大群粉丝，时燃看的头疼没等沈银格出来就先从后门出去上保姆车等着了，从人群中路过时时燃忽然听见了自己的名字。 

“啊！那个是不是时燃，是他吧，就是哥哥那个新助理，听我朋友说他们俩住一起呢！” 

“真的假的，你朋友看错了吧。” 

“绝对没错，我朋友追沈银格三年了，还在他家附近租了房子，说总看着他们俩一起出门，你不知道吗，现在出了好多哥哥和他助理的CP饭呢......” 

“我呸，我怎么就那么不信呢，他们眼睛都长我哥身上啊，有锤吗，拿锤说话好嘛，空口无凭编料死全家啊。” 

被怼的人不说话了，撇撇嘴嘟囔了一句：不信算了。就转到一边玩手机去了。而气势汹汹的这个粉丝现在也极其郁闷。 

她叫柠檬，是沈银格一个站子的站长，也是特别有名的私生。是圈里出了名的那种狂热女友粉，每天做梦都想嫁给沈银格的，不过柠檬家里有钱，不会搏眼球给沈银格送情书，穿婚纱的脑残，而是真情实感的’追求’，你我本无缘，全靠我花钱。追行程送礼物这五年来不知道花了多少钱，并且沈银格经常翻他牌子，她了解沈银格的口味，知道送什么衣服送什么鞋送什么礼物他最喜欢。 

之前白露出现时她就是最早那些知道两个人是演戏的，她找了不少高层打听，最后知道沈银格根本不喜欢白露的时候松了口气，看来沈银格娶她这件事也不是没有可能的。但是前一阵又出现了一个什么时燃，彻彻底底的把柠檬给吓着了。 

他知道时燃是沈银格新带的私人助理，而且两人还是一起长大的，可是这又有什么关系呢，他哥可是直男。但是在她们私下资源共享群里一而再再而三的看到别人拍到两人出入酒店，偷偷牵手，在车里接吻的照片时，柠檬彻底怒了！ 

这个时燃是什么狐狸精，沈银格跟白露炒了五年都没有这些料，怎么时燃刚一上位就开始搞事啊，柠檬甚至怀疑这些照片是别人p来骗他的，想把他洗成哥哥和他助理的cp饭罢了，可是怎么可能呢，他从哥哥刚出道就立志嫁给他，怎么能因为一个野鸡狐狸精就放弃了。 

柠檬叫了几个小姐们一起包车，今晚要追车。明天沈银格没活动，他今晚不回家还能去哪呢，回家就带着时燃吗？几个人正讨论呢，就看见时燃又开门从保姆车上下来了。柠檬和几个小姐妹举着炮对时燃一直拍，惹的时燃皱起了眉。 

时燃看时间差不多了给沈银格发了条消息说，你先走，我不跟你坐一辆车了。 

沈银格那边刚换了衣服，收到这条消息微微皱了下眉问他，怎么了。还没等时燃把‘没什么’这几个字打完，沈银格的电话就打了过来。 

“怎么了？”沈银格问他。 

“没事儿，后门看见几个你的粉丝，晚上要跟你车，怕让他们看见。” 

电话那边沈银格嗤笑一声：“怕他们看见什么？”他一个人在走廊，压低声音问：“怕看见我跟你在车上打炮吗？” 

“好了，回车上等我。”沈银格口吻不容否定，很快挂了电话。时燃无奈，只好又返回车上。 

沈银格被人跟惯了，虽然挺烦，但也没什么办法，粉丝，狂热粉丝，私生，什么样的他都见过，这五年来从默默无闻到千万人宠爱的顶级流量，他太懂的珍惜。他跟经纪人沟通了一下，叫他们叫了两个车帮着甩人，他自己开车带着时燃回家。 

柠檬他们那伙都是沈银格的唯饭，女友粉，她虽然不愿意相信沈银格和时燃的事，但更害怕被更多的人知道，虽然她自己也不知道为什么，一共三辆车，她们分开跟车，决定最后联系，柠檬单独跟了一辆，而正好就是沈银格时燃坐的这辆。 

其实她不知道两人在车里，只是碰运气，毕竟只有三分之一的可能，她在车上一直盯着手机，看她们的群里有谁跟到了好共享消息。她甚至百无聊赖的刷起的微博，但很快的，就在群里收到姐妹的消息说：跟丢了。 

“怎么这么笨！”柠檬低声说了一句。她抬眼看了看前面那辆车，是沈银格一个助理的一辆奥迪，她觉得沈银格不会在里面。那么很有可能已经真的被跟丢了。她正想着要不今晚就算了，她回家洗澡睡觉好了，反正过几天她还要跟着沈银格出国录节目。她正左右摇摆不定，忽然见着前面的车朝着一条小路开过去了。 

这司机是他们以前追车总找的一个司机，跟柠檬关系熟，一般这样的小路不好跟，百分之九十都会跟丢，他犹豫着问：“还要跟吗？” 

也就是那么一瞬间，一秒钟里，柠檬突然改变了想法，她忽然觉得自己透过两层玻璃看见了时燃。四周漆黑一片，小路上没有灯，怎么可能会看清坐的是谁，可柠檬就是觉得自己看到了，而且，沈银格也在车里。很多时候追私就是需要这样的直觉，她以前也并不是百分百直觉正确，可是这一次，她毫不犹豫的说：“跟！” 

沈银格很快把身后的车甩掉了，他认得那辆，跟了他好几次。甩掉之后他顺着路开了一会儿，问时燃去不去吃牛排。 

“不怎么饿，改天吧。”时燃托着下巴望向窗外，没什么情绪的说。 

“是不是刚才开太快不舒服了？”沈银格发现条小路拐了进去，顺着导航把车开到附近的一小公园里，这里很暗，连路灯都昏暗不清，他把车停在那帮时燃解开安全带伸手摸了摸他肚子低声问：“在这休息会儿？” 

时燃点了点头。 

他情绪不高，车里放了首英文歌，轻缓的女声把气氛调和舒缓一些，时燃靠在那竟有些昏昏欲睡了。时燃心情不好并不是因为沈银格，他觉得是因为怀孕，总会给他带来莫名其妙的情绪，低落不悦，很有可能都是来自对这个孩子未知的恐慌。在医院检查时，医生说他有轻微产前综合症，时燃不说话是不想把这种情绪带给沈银格，他觉得自己能调理好。 

沈银格当然也知道这些，所以把全部精力都投入在了时燃身上。他把时燃的靠椅调低，两个人爬到了后排，动作行为很是滑稽，时燃隐约猜到了要干什么，但是又没觉得沈银格会在这儿就跟他干了。 

沈银格爬到他腿上，撩起他衣服把耳朵贴在上面笑着问：“他会踢你肚子吗？” 

“我怀疑医院报告拿错了。”时燃低头看了看毫无动静的肚子。 

“不许乱说。” 

还是平的，沈银格心切的想，都快要四个月了，怎么还是平的呢，不是说可以看出肚子的轮廓吗，时燃怎么这么瘦，他开始抱怨自己怎么没能把时燃喂的胖一点儿。而此时的时燃却毫无预兆的烦躁起来，他想干点儿别的转移注意力，于是靠在后排直视沈银格，用膝盖碰了碰他问：“哥哥，做吗？”


End file.
